In his eyes
by Shadowed-howl
Summary: Syaoran is heartless and cares for no one but himself, his mother Yelan tries to help her son Syaoran Li to love and stop being so callous, whom she chooses may set him right...*Last chapter up!! Please R+R!*
1. I am ruthless

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's :/ CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: I am basing this mostly in Syaoran's perspective, but if there is a change in perspective I shall let you guys know. I am writing this because; don't you think there has always been a way of reading someone by looking him or her in the eyes? I think eyes are mysterious and hold many secrets of people's thoughts-but you can see "Something" by looking them in the eyes. Eh I know I may be rambling on but this is what I feel whenever I look someone in the eyes, you can just tell what they're trying to say..  
  
ja  
  
Chapter one-I am ruthless  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
It was a cold winter afternoon, the wind was blowing, snow was falling from the sky and the usual light blue sky was turning a dark gray. Syaoran Li, a boy of 14 was "trying" to walk home in this storm. It was highly impossible for him to keep his amber eyes open because the wind was clashing against his face so hard that it stung his eyes. His usual messy brown hair flailed in the strong current of wind, meshing it in his eyes. Syaoran also felt it hard to breathe in this condition; he had always found it quite hard to breathe if a strong wind was thrashing in his face. He raised his arm in front of his face to try and block the wind from his face. It helped a bit, but still he could feel it. He was nearly home by now, but still had about a block to go. 'Damn mother! Sending me walking home in a blizzard like this! Urgh!' Syaoran was angry with his mother, but he knew that she was a very busy woman. Still he remained angry with her. He was an angry "little Wolf" if you may say. He opened his eyes to slits just being able to see his surroundings; the snow was starting to come down heavier now and the sky an even darker gray. He began to run, knowing that if he didn't get out of this up coming storm he'd be in trouble. The streetlights were turned on, but they were little use to his vision in the snow. He kept running, hearing his footsteps crunch in the ever-thickening snow on the footpath. He also heard something else. More footsteps running--from where? They sounded like they were coming from the direction he was heading in. Who in their rights mind would be out here in the middle of a blizzard besides him? As he kept heading in the direction he saw a shadow emerging from the thick white snowy air. It was running too. He squinted hard to try and make a picture out of that person. It was futile, he still couldn't see. As he came closer, the person started to meld into something rather of a picture that you could see clearly in a book. It was of a girl, he was sure of it. Well pretty sure. She didn't look like she was enjoying the blizzard either, and also looked like she couldn't see squat all. She was heading.right for him! He tried his best to estimate which way to move out of the girls way, but couldn't see that good. BANG! He collided with the girl. Both of them landing like a heap on the ground. 'Ouch.' Syaoran muttered rubbing his cranium.  
  
'Sorry.so sorry, I didn't see you.' the girl spluttered, covering her mouth with her hand. It was pretty hard to talk.  
  
Syaoran looked up to see a girl with auburn hair and jade green eyes. He glared. Who did she think she was? Not looking where she was going! The fool!  
  
'Look where you're going!' he replied gruffly getting up off of the ground and dusting off the snow that was all over him. Without another glance he began walking again, heading towards his home. The girl got off of the ground, took one more look and then headed in her direction.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran opened the ebony door to his house, the snow blowing in too as he walked in. He removed his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. He then entered the living room where a warm blazing fire was a light in the fireplace.  
  
'Ahh.' he sighed as he drew a seat in front of it. He rubbed his hands together warming them up. They felt frozen to the bone he was that cold.  
  
'You're here Shaoran?' the all-familiar voice of Meiling sounded airily behind his red velvet chair.  
  
Syaoran turned around, only to see his former fiancé Meiling. She was a fairly pretty Chinese girl with long black hair that was worn in pigtails and to match her black hair was her lovely ruby red eyes. Those eyes looked concerned right now.  
  
'Yes I'm here.lucky you staying home today. Are you feeling any better?' he asked pulling up a chair for her to sit next to him. She took it appreciatively and sat down.  
  
'I'm feeling a bit better,' she let out a dry cough. 'So how was school?' she stared at the cold looking boy.  
  
'Horrid. It was so bloody cold today-I had to walk home in a blizzard that was ludicrous!' he glared feeling that hate that he always felt rise.  
  
'Sorry to hear Shaoran.' She sounded sincere. She got up off her seat and left the room without another word. It was quite custom for him to see her bow at him before leaving, but she didn't. But soon she returned with a blanket draped over her arm and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. 'Thought you'd like to warm up?' she smiled placing the blanket over him and resting the mug on a coaster on the table next to him.  
  
'Why must you mother me.' He snapped picking up the warm mug. He took a sip and suddenly felt himself begin to warm up.  
  
'Syaoran Li! I wish you would learn to be a bit more grateful!' she said angrily, also letting out a small cough.  
  
'Meiling go back to bed okay? Otherwise mother will get pissed at me for letting you get out.'  
  
'Okay, okay no need to get all huffy about it Shaoran,' she bowed to him. 'Good night, I hope you don't catch a cold.' And she swiftly left the room and Syaoran could here her loud steps going up the steps to her bedroom.  
  
He took another sip of the warm chocolate milk. It felt good to warm up.he slid down making himself feel a little more comfortable in the chair. He pulled the blanket over himself completely, and just stared into the fire. It became silent in the house after he no longer heard Meiling pacing about in her room. All he could hear was the crackling noises of the fire burning through the big chunks of wood.  
  
Half an hour later Syaoran heard the front door creak open. He presumed that it was his mother. Sure enough his mother found her way into the living room and she stared at her son. How he become so heartless over the years. Syaoran glanced up at her. She was a fairly young looking woman, she had long black hair worn back in a pony tail  
  
'Hello Syaoran,' she smiled.  
  
He did not answer. He was mad with her. She was always busy and he felt neglected a lot. It's not that he hated his mother, but sometimes he just wished that she would be a little more..easier on him.  
  
'Syaoran? Are you mad at me?' she queried making her way closer to her son.  
  
'Mother.why did you make me walk home? Why not of sent Wei?' he said madly removing the blanket from his lap.  
  
'Syaoran-Wei has been busy doing errands for me. I'm sorry I did not intend on you walking home in a blizzard but circumstances arise.' Yelan wondered off thoughtfully running a finger through a strand of hair.  
  
Syaoran stood up quickly sending the blanket onto the floor. He stared into his mother's eyes and glared like he always did.  
  
'Syaoran.how you have become so.callous.' She sighed. 'Syaoran go do your homework okay? I'll get Wei to send up supper later on.' Yelan replied quickly and then left the room without letting her son say anything more.  
  
Syaoran without hesitation made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He slammed his door shut and sat down at his desk. He opened up his drawer and began searching. He found what he was looking for-his diary. It was quite unusual for him to be found writing in a diary, but this was not just a diary. It was his heart and soul poured into it. His very thoughts, his feelings-everything! If one were to open it up and read it they could find out anything about him. So that is why it was so precious. Only he could open it. He had put an ancient Chinese charm on it. It would recognize his aura and only open up to him.  
  
'Hiraita.' It meant "open". The diary opened and he flicked through the pages and found a new page. He glanced around his room as if expecting someone to be spying on him, and then he picked up his green ink-colored pen. He began to write. Scribbling down his thoughts of the day.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Today was very cold, a blizzard at that. I was sent home to walk in that! Mother-always finding petty excuses to not pick me up from school, I had to walk home in it! As I made my way home though, I ran into a girl. She had the most accentuating green eyes I had ever seen. Although I thought she was rather rude and careless-I mean whom does she think she is running into me! I think she should've looked where she was going.anyway as I came home it was finally a place to feel warm in. Meiling made me a cup of hot chocolate, even though she is sick-silly girl. Mother came home afterwards, and has the nerve to call me callous! Me! I am not. I sometimes.hate her.she is so inconsiderate of me and always puts herself before me. Argh.is it normal to feel hatred towards your mother? I've been noticing that I have began to start hating a lot of things.even people.  
  
Well I'm going to leave my thoughts at this as I am beginning to feel impatient and need to study.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Syaoran Li (Little Wolf)  
  
After writing that entry he closed his book and placed it back in his drawer. He sighed, leaning back on his chair placing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes.  
  
Why am I callous? Does mother hate me? But I am sure it's mostly the other way around though.ah better get on with my studies otherwise mother will yet again find an excuse to put me down.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and rummaged through his school bag and found his textbook for maths. Although he didn't overly enjoy it, he still found it quite easy.  
  
*  
  
Yelan paced around in the dining area, many thoughts racing through her mind. What was she to do about her son firstly? His behavior was very-cold. Maybe she could try to change his behavior somehow? It wasn't affecting his grades at school but she still would like to see her son in a happy mood. Yelan sat down at the table and began sipping her coffee that she had made beforehand. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs at this point. She figured it was either Syaoran or Meiling. It turned out to be Meiling.  
  
'Oh hello Aunt Yelan!' she said cheerily, taking a seat next to her aunt.  
  
'Hello Meiling-you feeling better?' she asked.  
  
'A lot better, I'll be able to go to school tomorrow!' she cheered happily.  
  
Yelan smiled, and took another sip of her coffee. 'That's great news then. Meiling.' she paused looking at her, 'would you be able to help me?'  
  
Meiling looked partially shocked at hearing this, as Aunt Yelan never usually asked for help. 'S-sure.what with?'  
  
'Well I am beginning to become exceedingly worried about Syaoran. I have noted his behavior and mood swings and I have to admit that they aren't very tasteful.' She placed her empty cup onto the saucer and then continued. 'W-would you care to do me a favor, and help me look for someone to help him and his problems.or the many demons he feels he faces in his life?'  
  
Meiling looked dazed. Syaoran needing help? 'Well I guess so.but what kind of person are we looking for?'  
  
'Preferably someone of the opposite sex.yes a girl. Not just any odd girl- someone that stands out, has exactly the qualities that Syaoran is lacking, and they have to be willing to teach him to be placid.and.too love.I fear if Syaoran acts as he does he will never find love in his life.'  
  
Meiling deliberated on this thought for a moment. And then decided to agree with her. 'Yes okay.I really want to see Syaoran happy.if I could not make him happy..' She trailed off. Just recently Syaoran had broken off the engagement between the two. She had been very upset about this, but had come to accept it. 'Yes all right-tomorrow shall we have a quick search in the school?'  
  
Yelan smiled brightly. 'Why of course dear-thank you for your help, now go back to bed as you need your rest.'  
  
Meiling nodded and said goodnight and then headed back upstairs.tomorrow would be an interesting day.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran awoke to a bright and sunny day, although the snow hadn't melted, the weather looked quite pleasing today. He stretched and then got out of bed and changed into his school uniform. He made his way over to his mirror and picked up his hairbrush. He ran it through his hair, attempting to make it look neater. Although no matter how hard he tried, it always looked messy. He shrugged and then made his way downstairs for breakfast.  
  
'Good morning Syaoran!' Yelan greeted him in the kitchen.  
  
'.. Morning..' He mumbled and then began rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat.  
  
Yelan shook her head in a displeased way but said nothing. When Syaoran had finally found something to eat he sat down and began eating his cereal and toast.  
  
'Hurry Syaoran-this morning we must get to school earlier than usual.' his mother warned.  
  
'Gah? What for?' he said in a gruff voice.  
  
'Oh for my reasons now chop-chop!' she grinned, watching him eat in a faster pace.  
  
Syaoran quickly ate breakfast and then headed outside the house waiting for Meiling and his mother to come out also.  
  
'Alright are we ready to go?' she asked, winking at her son. He gave her a somewhat disgusted look and nodded his head slowly. 'Okay in the car then.' she ushered the two into the car.  
  
'M-mother-why are you driving us today? I thought Wei was going too-' Syaoran asked feeling bemused.  
  
'Ah-well I feel like dropping you off this morning, but after school Wei shall pick the both of you up.' She stopped to see Syaoran staring at her, as if not believing a word she was saying. 'Well what are you waiting for? Hop in the car!'  
  
* As the black, slender limousine pulled up in front of Tomoeda high, Yelan had already begun her searching. She had hopped out of the car, followed quickly by Meiling. Syaoran found this very strange. Since when were they so eager to get out of the car? And Syaoran couldn't remember the last time since his mom dropped him off at school. Syaoran slowly began to make his way out of the car.  
  
'You see anyone yet Meiling?' Yelan whispered, her eyes darting all over the courtyard full of young teenagers.  
  
'Nah-uh.we're going to have to go in and take a closer look.' she whispered back.  
  
Syaoran approached the two inconspicuous looking people known as Meiling and his mother. 'And what do you think you two are discussing?' he raised an eyebrow at the two. Purely something was going on that he was not aware of.  
  
'Oh nothing chibi okami,' Meiling smiled. She loved calling Syaoran "Chibi Okami" which meant little wolf  
  
'Shut up! Don't call me that!' he gritted his teeth. 'Well anyway I'm going- need to get to my locker.ja mother.' He nodded at her and made his way up the stairs and into the building.  
  
'Shall we go into the school together?' Yelan asked her niece politely.  
  
'You? Isn't that gonna look a tad bit stupid?' Meiling giggled. Yelan frowned at her.  
  
'I think not! Well we have to follow Syaoran-quickly!' Yelan began running towards the school. Well half running if you may call it, she wasn't walking nor running. Meiling sighed and then followed her aunt into the school.  
  
Yelan walked around and in-between the many loitering students in the hallway, followed by Meiling. Yelan just had Syaoran in eyeshot now.  
  
Syaoran was just opening his locker to take out the books he needed for the first period of the day. He pulled them out and with the other hand he quickly shut his bulging locker with a "snap" he then placed his padlock on it and locked it up. When he turned around to make his way into class someone bumped into him, sending his books scattering across the vinyl floor. Syaoran was furious! He hated it when people would bump into him. Hardly anyone did, they always took caution to avoid it, as he would always become very pissed off. Syaoran opened his eyes to glare at-a girl! Not just an ordinary schoolgirl, but he recognized her as the one that had bumped into her yesterday through the blizzard.  
  
'YOU!' he bellowed furiously. The girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes quivered in fear at the boy, he looked very angry. She quickly picked up his scattered books and held them out to him, afraid that he might lash out to her if she didn't do it any quicker.  
  
'S-sorry.I-I didn't m-mean t-to-I-it was an a-accident.' she whimpered. He snatched the books out from her hand and stared at her. He liked to see people fear him. It inflated his ego even more so.  
  
'Look where you're going! This is the second time! First it was yesterday- now today!' he looked into her green eyes, and saw the fear that reflected in them. She looked lost and helpless to him.  
  
'Sorry.' she bowed her head in shame.  
  
Yelan and Meiling were watching this from afar, and Yelan was disgusted at how ruthless her son acted to people. But Yelan also saw something else too that struck her. That girl is the very one that could possibly change Syaoran around.  
  
'Meiling! I have found the girl-that very girl! You must follow her and become friends with her, tell her about how we wish of her services.' Yelan said quickly.  
  
'Y-you are sure she'll do?' Meiling glanced at the scared looking girl.  
  
'Yes very sure-I sense an unusual aura from her. It tells me that she is the one to help Syaoran become who he is really meant to be.please do this for me.' Yelan begged. 'I must go now.'  
  
Meiling nodded solemnly. 'Of course aunty-anything to help Syaoran.'  
  
And with that Yelan made her way out of the school and towards her limousine. Meiling smiled, this girl did in a way look like the type that could help Syaoran.just maybe.  
  
A/n: So what'd you guys think? R+R please? ^_^ 


	2. The arrangement

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: In this particular chapter I'm going to have to change between Sakura and Syaoran's POV kay? Ja ^_^ And a big thank you to all whom reviewed! *hugs*  
  
Chapter two-The arrangement  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura ran her hand through her auburn hair, fixing it up and making sure that it wasn't out of place. She still felt slightly terrified at the encounter with that boy that everyone knew of so well-Syaoran Li. She stood up and brushed off the dust that had collected on her pleated skirt, and evened out her skirts. She sighed and then bent over to pick up her own books. Today looked like another long one, and didn't have a very good starting to it. Just as Sakura was beginning to move down the crowded corridor she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.  
  
'Hoe!' she screamed in alarm. She turned around to see a girl with ruby red eyes and long black hair that looked very neatly well in place.  
  
'Hi,' Meiling said calmly, 'I'm Li Meiling -' she smiled at Sakura.  
  
'Hello.what can I do for you?' Sakura replied courteously. It was very accustomed for Sakura to be very polite to others.  
  
'Oh nothing much-but I must say, I saw what happened with you and Syaoran.'  
  
Sakura gasped. No one at her school addressed him by his first name, only those really close to him. 'Wait a minute.Li's last name is familiar.' Sakura pondered.  
  
Meiling sighed, not realizing that this girl could be a little on the dense side. 'Yes that is because Syaoran is my cousin.'  
  
'Oh,' Sakura said finally understanding. She began to bow. 'Nice to meet you, so that is why you address him by his first name?'  
  
Meiling nodded, her fringe dangling in front of her eyes. 'Yes.well anyway I saw how my cousin treated you.please do not instantly think that all of the Li clan is as arrogant and ruthless as he. He is putting a bad reputation on our family name! So I must apologize for his outrageous behavior,' Meiling bowed.  
  
'Oh.it's okay. It is quite custom for him to be like that. I have heard many rumors.' Sakura wandered off. 'Oh! Sorry I'm not meaning of course that you are like him or anything.'  
  
'No problems!' Meiling winked. 'I assume your name is Sakura?' she raised an eyebrow, moving slightly to her left as someone passed her by in the corridor.  
  
'Oh sorry I'm so rude,' she bowed, 'my name is Kinomoto Sakura.' She smiled.  
  
'Nice to meet you-hey how would you fancy spending lunch time with me so we can chat some more?' Meiling asked not trying to sound persistent.  
  
'That would be wonderful.you can meet my best friend Tomoyo-chan too! I'm sure you'll like her,' Sakura glanced at her watch. 'Oh sorry but I best be going-class will begin soon.'  
  
Meiling nodded understandingly. 'Sure thing I best be going to; well see you at lunch time kay?'  
  
'Yeah.' Sakura smiled warmly, her emerald green eyes twinkling happily also.  
  
'Ja ne!' Meiling waved as she watched the auburn haired girl make her way back down the corridor.  
  
~  
  
Sakura was waiting in the cafeteria area with Tomoyo Daidouji, a pretty young girl with long dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
'Sakura-chan who is this girl again?' Tomoyo asked, leaning an elbow on the table.  
  
'Tomoyo-chan I believe she is related to Li, Syaoran I think.'  
  
'Him?! Really? Wow.' Tomoyo murmured.  
  
'Ah but Meiling Li seems nice.' Sakura trailed off as she saw Meiling and Syaoran enter the room. Syaoran glared at everyone who stared at him and then made his way over to a table. Meiling spotted Sakura and gave her a smile.  
  
'Ah there you are,' Meiling greeted, sliding onto the seat opposite of Sakura. 'And you are Sakura's friend?' she looked at Tomoyo.  
  
'Yes-this is Daidouji, Tomoyo, Tomoyo this is Meiling.' Sakura giggled.  
  
'Hello nice to meet you,' Tomoyo beamed.  
  
'Likewise I am sure,' Meiling smiled. 'So how are you Sakura.once again I apologize for my cousins rude behavior,' she sighed.  
  
'Oh-I am fine thanks.may I just ask though.what made you want to be my friend?' Sakura wondered, since no one had approached her like that before.  
  
'Well you seem like a nice girl and all,' Meiling began unwrapping her sandwich. That wasn't entirely the truth, but Meiling thought it best not to say so in front of Tomoyo.  
  
'I hope you don't mind me asking so, but were you born here in Tomoeda?' Tomoyo pondered on that.  
  
Meiling swallowed what was in her mouth and then replied, 'Oh heavens no! Syaoran and I were originally from Hong-Kong. Aunt Yelan came here because of her business affairs.'  
  
'Ah.I didn't think you two were from here?' Tomoyo giggled, 'so how long have you been here in Tomoeda?'  
  
Meiling racked her brain and tried to remember. 'Ah-I think for about a year and a half.' She nodded to herself, 'yes it was a good year and a half ago.'  
  
'Ah cool.' Tomoyo replied.  
  
There was a loud "crash", and everyone in the cafeteria craned their necks around to see whom had started the ruckus. Meiling sighed as she saw whom it was, no other then Syaoran Li.  
  
Syaoran had tipped his chair over, as he had gotten out of it so promptly. Why he had gotten out of his chair was the question. Sakura stood up on her tippy-toes to get a better look. There was a young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes lying sprawled on the ground in front of Syaoran's feet. The boy looked around 13 or 14 to Sakura, and he looked afraid.  
  
'P-please.I-I didn't mean t-to.' he quivered in fear.  
  
Syaoran leered down at the boy, feeling his sense of authority rising ever more faster. Syaoran was mad at this boy purely because he thought it quite comical to flick his peas at Syaoran. Now the reaction lay to this point.  
  
'Sure you didn't! I saw you deliberately flick them at me! No one dares do that to me and gets away with it!' he scowled, picking the boy up from the ground by his collar.  
  
Meiling was getting mad by this point and was just about to go make a complaint to her cousin, but before she could Sakura bet her too it.  
  
'Li let him go!' she yelled shrilly, now in the middle of this all. She couldn't believe she had worked up enough courage to do this herself. Once again she felt those amber eyes piercing into hers, and how they were ever filled with such hatred for her.  
  
'Oh? And who thinks that you can tell me what to do? You know you are becoming quite a pest, showing up in my life three times now.' he snarled callously.  
  
Sakura took no heed to his crude comments, and stood her ground. 'I'll repeat myself once more. Let-him-go!' it's not that Sakura was glaring at him, but the way she said it to him that had some sort of effect on him. Or maybe it was her eyes? He stared into her emerald ones hardly. It was like her eyes had done all the talking to him.  
  
Syaoran's grip loosened on the boy's collar and he slipped from Syaoran's firm hand. The boy scuttled away quickly before Syaoran would attempt to snatch him up again.  
  
'One day..' He murmured to her, and then turned around and left the cafeteria in a bad mood.  
  
Meiling came up to Sakura feeling bemused at how Sakura had gotten Syaoran to do what she had said.  
  
'How the heck did you do that?' she asked immediately.  
  
'Do what?' Sakura asked perplexedly.  
  
'That! Make Syaoran listen to you!' Meiling said rapidly, she was feeling quite excited. Aunt Yelan did seem to be right about this girl. If she could do this to Syaoran, then there was no telling of what else she was capable of.  
  
'I dunno.but I do wish he wouldn't be so harsh on people.'  
  
'Hey Sakura-can I have a private word with you?' Meiling asked seriously.  
  
'With me? Sure okay.just let me tell Tomoyo that I'll catch up with her later on 'kay?'  
  
Meiling nodded and watched as the auburn haired girl made her way over to Tomoyo and explained what was happening. One minute later Sakura returned and Meiling and her made their way outside into the courtyard.  
  
~  
  
'Sakura.here's the thing. Aunt Yelan wants me to find someone-someone that is capable of helping out Syaoran.' Meiling paused to try her best to look serious.  
  
Sakura nodded, so far taking in what the Chinese girl was saying.  
  
'Well.Aunt Yelan believes that the only person that can help Syaoran become nice, is someone that has the qualities that he doesn't have. And she prefers someone of the opposite sex too. That person is you Sakura.' Meiling smiled hopefully.  
  
'Me? Wait a minute.you're looking for someone to help him? That's.argh.that sounds hard! He looks so impossible to tame.'  
  
'Ah-but you see the way you made Syaoran back off today was amazing. You seem to have some sort of affect on him to do that. Now will you please help my aunt and I, to turn him into a kind, caring "Chibi Okami"?' Meiling pleaded.  
  
'Chibi Okami? That means little Wolf does it not?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Yes-that's what his name means in Chinese. He doesn't like to be called that so you'd better watch out for that,' she giggled.  
  
'Well I guess I could try my best to help out.but how does this work? I come over your place and attempt to "hang out" with him?'  
  
Meiling laughed at the image that appeared in her head. 'Yeah pretty much-- but you mustn't tell him that you are coming over my place to "help" him. You have to make it look like you want to be his friend.'  
  
Sakura sat down on a bench and sighed. This sounded like a lot of work. But if it would mean stopping Syaoran from being mean to everyone at school, then it might be worth something to everyone. 'Okay Meiling-I'll do it!'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yes I am sure, I want to help out a friend!' she smiled.  
  
'Sakura.thank you so much for agreeing,' Meiling hugged her. Sakura hugged her back and smiled as they parted from one another.  
  
'So shall I come around school then?' she asked.  
  
'Oh sure, if you want to,' Meiling answered beginning to make her way back inside the school building. Sakura followed quickly after her.  
  
'So I'll meet you at the front after school finishes?'  
  
Meiling stopped in her tracks and faced the girl named Sakura. 'Sure thing Kinomoto-san. I'll get Wei to drop you, Syaoran and me off home 'kay?'  
  
Sakura nodded understandingly. 'Just one thing.how do you think he'll take it, seeing me coming home with you?'  
  
'Oh Syaoran will live with it!' she chuckled. 'Well see you after school!' she waved.  
  
Boy had it been a day for Sakura, so much information flies by in a matter of sections.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran waited for Meiling at the front of the school. She was late for some apparent reason and he didn't like it one bit. But what was bothering him the most was that girl named Sakura. He knew her name, from hearing the gossip all over school. The way she had spoken to him with such defiance .what had made him listen to her? He was Syaoran Li for god's sake! And he was listening to some auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes.that's what it was! Her eyes! No that sounded stupid to him. It's just that her eyes had the affect of looking mysterious to him. Well whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. He never listened to anyone. He did what he wanted to, and he always got his way.  
  
'Syaoran sorry I'm late!' Meiling wailed running up to his lean stature. This didn't shock Syaoran at all to her being late, but the figure that was appearing behind Meiling. It was Sakura.  
  
'You!' he hissed as if accusing her of murder.  
  
'Syaoran, Sakura is coming home with us I hope you know.' She smiled, saying this in an insolent tone.  
  
'Like hell she is! She is not to step foot in our car!' he glared at the Japanese girl.  
  
Sakura stood there smiling though. Why was she smiling? He was insulting her.  
  
'Syaoran! She is my friend and I am aloud to bring whom ever I wish with me, so there!' she pouted at her cousin.  
  
He shot another angry glare at the two, and without another word opened the black limousine's door and threw his bag in, and then hopped in slamming the door behind him.  
  
'When will he learn.Sakura I hope you'll teach him soon.' Meiling muttered and then opened the door and allowed Sakura to clamber in and then herself.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave it there. But I had to, as the next bit will go better with chapter three! R+R will be appreciated as much as ever! Thankies :D  
  
Dani-chan :) 


	3. His heart is cold

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: May I also add, to make this story I think it best if there are times when POV's are changed from Syaoran to Sakura, so take heed to that. Cause I may need to do that. It'll just make the perspective's more interesting to readers :) And thank you to the people whom did review! Also note I like writing my stories for when people speak with this ', and in this case is used as speech not thought kay? I just feel more comfortable writing with that instead :D Well here is the next chapter! =) R+R will be appreciated!  
  
Chapter three-His heart is cold.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran said nothing during the ride home. He was very mad at the whole ordeal of that girl entering his household. When the car pulled up in the driveway he instantly hopped out of the car first and quickly made his way inside. Wei opened the door allowing Sakura and Meiling to get out. Sakura marveled at the wonderful sight of the house Meiling and Syaoran lived in. it was a two-story house with a nice garden at the front full of peony flowers and Cherry Blossom's too. And the shrubbery was well landscaped. Meiling took Sakura's hand and lead her inside the house. Sakura loved the way their house was furnished they had such exquisite taste in furniture and the color schemes for the house were nice.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'Here come meet my Auntie Yelan, she should be in the kitchen I think.' Meiling lead her around the house.  
  
Sakura smiled as a woman with black hair worn half down and half up smiled back at her.  
  
'Ah you must be the one?' she mused thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura nodded, understanding what the lady meant by "one".  
  
'Yes I am.' she smiled warmly.  
  
'You don't know how great full I am. Thank you so much for helping.'  
  
Sakura bowed courteously. 'Your welcome. Now shall I attempt to talk with him?'  
  
Yelan nodded. 'He's outside.'  
  
'I'll show you how to get outside then,' Meiling once more grabbed her hand and then made their way around the inside of the house until they came to a door. Which Sakura thought could only lead to outside. 'Good luck Sakura.' She smiled encouragingly.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, and then turned the doorknob, which would lead her to their backyard.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran was lying on the grass outside. The wind blowing through his hair, made his body temperature feel cooler. He felt.mad at himself. He had shown a sign of weakness today.to that girl.why? What made him do as she had said? He hated everything about her! She was just another useless silly girl that went to his school. But what bothered him most now was that she was at his place; becoming friendly with Meiling! He sighed, wondering what to do.today would make a great entry to his journal. something snapped him out of his thoughts as he heard approaching foot steps from behind him. He turned around to see none other then that girl heading towards him.  
  
'What do you want Kinomoto?' he snapped immediately.  
  
'Oh.I just wanted to say hello.' she smiled, the sun reflecting off of her auburn hair making it glisten.  
  
'Well good bye.' He said sternly.  
  
'No need to be rude you know? Why are you so rude to me? What have I done wrong to you?' she asked sitting down on the grass next to him.  
  
He shifted backwards edging away from her slightly. 'You want to know? You mock me! You think it's a big game trying to make me look like the fool at school!'  
  
'I do not!' she protested. 'Oh sorry-I did not mean to lose my temper like that. Look I do not mean to do that at all I mean it. I just can't stand seeing you push people around like that! It's not right!'  
  
'Well they should stop pissing me off and learn to leave me alone!' he picked up a nearby twig and snapped it between his fingers.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'No one is trying to "annoy" you,' she said putting his words in nicer context, 'you just make a big deal out of things. People make mistakes, you can't just cause a scene every time something doesn't go your way.'  
  
Somehow those words sinked in to him slightly. But he shook them off without another trace of thought. 'Look leave me alone!' he heaved himself off of the ground and stormed back inside. It was time for another entry to his journal.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura walked back into the kitchen area, to find Meiling and Yelan seated there.  
  
'How did it go?' Meiling asked.  
  
Sakura stared at her.  
  
Yelan spoke then breaking the silence. 'Meiling, how can you expect things to work out just like that? These things take time.time heals old wounds.so I assume he was cold towards you?' she gave Sakura a quizzical look. Sakura nodded in unison. She took a seat at the kitchen table also.  
  
'I tried to talk with him, but he refused too.look we have to do something quickly. Figure something out that may make him become my friend and become heart warming.' Sakura trailed off.  
  
Yelan thought for a second. 'Well Sakura-chan, you let me think of something.you are right we need some sort of setting or activity for you two to get involved in. something like team work? For now try your best to talk with him, while I devise a plan.' Yelan gave her niece a curious look.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran was once again scribbling down his affairs for the day in his journal.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yet another frustrating day it was. That girl Kinomoto is such a pain! I think she is out to make me look bad in front of people at school. I mean today I was setting some stupid boy straight and then she comes along and scolds me! Who does she think she is? The way she spoke to me, the way she.looked at me.argh! It's disturbing! She had some sort of power over me I am sure, as I let the boy go.there is something about this girl that maybe more than the eye can see? Or maybe there is the clue? The eye can see? Argh-I am becoming agitated with this crap! Mother makes my life miserable enough as it is, and now I have some girl telling me what to do at school! Now she is even at my own house, damn Meiling bringing her here. I think she is purposely befriending the girl to annoy me.it doesn't seem right to have that girl all of a sudden becoming an acquaintance to Meiling- not at all.and Kinomoto had the nerve to come and bother me outside and say "hello". Hello? What does this girl want? Is she getting a kick out of messing with me? --  
  
Right then there was a knock on his door, which interrupted his writing in his book. He glared waiting for the door to open. 'What do you want?' he bellowed. The door opened and Sakura was there-yet again.  
  
Sakura glanced over at his desk to see a diary or some sort of book lying open. She gave him a weird stare. He noticed this and immediately shut it closed.  
  
'Sorry to disturb you Li-but I was wondering if you could maybe show me around your garden or something? Since Meiling was telling me how you spend a lot of time outside and seem to be an expert about certain things like that.' she said avoiding his piercing amber eyes. She stared down at the floor waiting for his answer.  
  
He closed his drawer and stared at her. She wanted him to show her around? She just practically barges into his room, and interrupted his journal entry! 'Why should I? You interrupted me you know!'  
  
'I-I'm sorry.please will you show me? I'm quite interested in flowers and fauna.' She beamed. Something about her smile made him give in slightly.  
  
'Fine!' he snapped, 'but only if you'll leave me alone afterwards! I need to be alone sometimes you know!' he got up off his chair and indicated for Sakura to leave his room. She did so and he followed her out.  
  
'Thank you Li.' She murmured.  
  
He sighed leading her to the backyard. 'Okay what do you want to know?' he said in a bored tone.  
  
'Just take me kind of like on a tour or something?' she giggled. 'Your garden is huge, reminds me of a fairy take sort of garden.'  
  
He couldn't believe he was doing this! Why show this girl stupid flowers? Now look what he had gotten himself into.  
  
'Okay follow me then,' he said hastily. Sakura followed the quick and impatient Syaoran around the garden. Truly anyone that saw the Li's garden would be breathless. It was indeed very beautiful. You may of thought the front yard was great, but the backyard.well it gave you a feeling of being in a jungle of some sort. There were many trees to provide shade around the backyard, more peony trees, and of course Sakura trees too. There were ferns galore too, and back a little further on was a tiny little fishpond. Well it had a nice fountain and contained a fishpond with many exotic looking fish in it. Sakura was absolutely delighted by all the wonderful things in the garden.  
  
'Wow Li you have such a beautiful garden!' she squealed in delight.  
  
'Can I go now?' he said feeling extremely bored. 'You've seen and I've seen so what more is there to do?'  
  
Sakura giggled. 'Li-you've got to learn to be more patient. So what if you've seen it many times, does it not feel enchanting to you?'  
  
He wore a bemused look on his face. Sakura giggled at him again. No matter how much Syaoran hated to think this, there was no denying it-she was very attractive. But he did not care he still disliked her. Syaoran looked up into the endless circle of trees hovering above him; the shade cascading shadows over his face now. He sighed and took it all in. He did feel at peace in the garden. Maybe that was why he spent so much time out here when he felt stressed? He listened to the sounds of chirping birds that had made a home amongst the many trees in his backyard. A small smile appeared on his face. Sakura noticed this. Did he look happy? Syaoran opened his eyes quickly noticing her staring at him. He once again wore his serious face.  
  
'You like gardens?' he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded shyly. 'Oh yes, we have one at home but I must say, yours is beyond breath taking compared to ours.' She smiled cheerily. 'You like them too I see.I saw how you looked a minute ago. You actually looked content out here.'  
  
'I did not!' he pouted. 'It's just nice and peaceful out here that is all. So what if I like to escape from the house and spend a bit of time out here?'  
  
'Okay, okay Li. No need to go into full detail about why you cannot show your emotions.' she paused, 'oh may I ask-can I please pick a Cherry Blossom petal from your tree? I have never seen quite lovely blossoms as yours.'  
  
'What?' he asked. 'Oh.whatever.I'm going inside now! If you wish come along too I guess.' he sighed.  
  
'I will hang on-' she picked a petal off the Cherry Blossom tree and then made her way inside with him.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Syaoran had gone into the living room to sit in front of the fire as usual while Sakura was upstairs in Meiling's room having a discussion.  
  
'Sakura-chan-I think this may really work. I mean come on! You made him take you out into the garden! He never does what people ask him to do- he does what he wants! Wow this is so amazing!' she giggled happily.  
  
'You think so? I just think that it's a matter of getting to understand what he wants and what he doesn't.he seemed to express himself in the gardens as content. I mean seeing him all the time, he is usually not happy- but down there he looked okay you know?' Sakura leant against Meiling's bed.  
  
'Well whenever Auntie or I ask to do something with him, he always shuns us away.quite hurtful you know.I really can't understand why he has gotten like this though. He was okay before-well not as arrogant as he is now.' She sighed, 'well I think you are making really good progress with him Sakura.'  
  
'Thanks.but I am sure that all that it'll take is time and effort to get to know him and his ways-then I might be able to talk with him more.he's still very biased and I sense his heart is cold.'  
  
'Hmm.' was all Meiling could answer too.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I was interrupted before by none other then "her". Yes her. She wanted me to show her around the garden outside. I was annoyed by her already enough- so I thought if I just did this one thing maybe then she'll stop bothering me? Well I took her outside and showed her around.but the worst part is I smiled! Why? I think I was just happy to be outside I guess.but why did she have to see me smile? Argh I must train longer then as punishment for that.  
  
I must go to punish myself now,  
  
Ja  
  
Syaoran LI (Little Wolf)  
  
Syaoran closed his journal and hid it back in his drawer. He leaned back on his chair and stretched out his arms giving a soft yawn. He then got out of his chair and walked into the corner of his bedroom. Here is where he kept his weapon-his sword. He took it off the holder and gave it a quick swish. It was still in good condition. He had second thoughts about changing into his robes though, as he did not want "her" to see him in them. It couldn't hurt just this once to train in his clothes he wore now he thought. So he made his way outside, sword in hand. Sakura and Meiling weren't in the kitchen or anywhere that he could see of which was good. So he went outside to punish himself..  
  
A/N: So what do you think? R+R pleasey? Lol =) I shall update soon! And once again thanks for the reviews!  
  
Dani-chan 


	4. A cruel punishment

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Thank you all again for the lovely reviews! *Hugs all* tee hee, sorry if I update this story like every once a few days but I have school and many assignments to squeeze in as well @.O *Dies* lol well here it is R+R! Oh and for the reviewer that asked if there were going to be any Clow cards in this story? I am not entirely sure-look I'd appreciate any ideas contributed towards this as it would help speed up the production for me ^_^;; So feel free to e-mail me-it's in my profile k? lol Arigato :D  
  
Ja ^-~  
  
Chapter four-A cruel punishment  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran swished his sword forward, as if attacking some enemy. Sweat was starting to trickle down the side of his face now as he had been training longer for punishment. He had smiled! 'Ya!' he struck forward again. As he did the image of the girl appeared in his mind smiling. He lost concentration and was set off balance, his sword having the edge in this battle sent him onto the ground. 'Ah.' He yelled in frustration pulling himself back up to his feet. He had been out here for quite a while. He looked around as if expecting the girl Sakura to be watching him. He sighed of relief; she was nowhere to be seen. But if Syaoran had looked properly he would've seen Sakura staring out of Meiling's bedroom window, watching him punish himself.  
  
'Syaoran time to come inside!' Yelan called half an hour later, she was standing by the door to the backyard watching her son.  
  
He turned around-- he was quite dirty, dirt and dust covering most of his clothing. He also had a gash on his knee; he had cut himself accidentally with the sword. He quickly did his best to cover up his cut. He then glared at his mother. 'Why must I come inside? I haven't finished training.'  
  
'Because-it's nearly diner time and you have been outside for an hour and a half. And I also want you to say goodbye to Sakura-you mustn't be rude,' she smiled.  
  
Syaoran began dusting himself trying to rid himself of dust and dirt. Then he picked up his sword and headed inside. He did not want to bid farewell to this girl, not at all! He sighed as he entered the house to see Meiling and Sakura standing by the front door. A fairly tall man stood next to Sakura. Syaoran assumed that it must be her father. He had light brown hair, and pair of glasses. Overall he looked very friendly. He looked over smiling friendly at Syaoran.  
  
'Hello there,' he bowed politely.  
  
Syaoran glanced out of the corner of eyes towards his mother. She gave him a look as if saying, "Bow and be polite or else!" Syaoran bowed as much as he didn't want to and said, 'Hello.'  
  
The man smiled once more then said. 'Well thank you for your hospitality and having Sakura-san over, we'll have to have Meiling over soon then?'  
  
Meiling giggled and then hugged Sakura tightly. 'Thank you for coming over, I'll see you at school tomorrow then?'  
  
Sakura bowed. 'Yes of course. Ja ne Meiling-chan and Li,' she smiled, her eyes glistening while she said that.  
  
Syaoran put on a stern look and just nodded. Sakura then left through the front door with her father and Syaoran watched Meiling wave good-bye to her.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran clambered up the stairs and into his bedroom, his sword half scraping across the floor, as he couldn't be bothered carrying it properly. He opened his door and placed his sword back in its holder and then threw himself on his bed. He felt really worn out. He had pushed himself to his limits today. And he had a gash on his knee, which he only started to notice the pain now. It wasn't very deep and it looked like he didn't need stitches. He silently crept out of his room and looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He found bandages and began winding them around his knee making it firm. After he did that he went and locked himself back in his room.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran entered the hallway to his school. Yet another boring day here.and most probably someone else to scold at. Whom he dreaded the most to see at school was the girl Sakura. Although he'd never call her by her first name only refer to her as "Kinomoto", the only girls he called by their first names was his sisters and Meiling. He winced slightly as he walked, every now and then his knee would hurt; he knew it was the cut in his knee of course. But he paid no attention to it. It was part of his punishment after all. Meiling was keeping a steady pace next to Syaoran also. She was planning to meet up with Sakura again much to Syaoran's distaste.  
  
'Syaoran I gotta go meet-'  
  
'Kinomoto,' he interrupted her sentence sounding hateful.  
  
'Yeah.I guess I'll err see ya around then?' she asked.  
  
He gave her a sidelong glance and glared. 'Fine! Get going then!' he then pushed through her and continued strutting down the hallway as if he owned the place. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes greeted him halfway down the hallway.  
  
'Hey Li man what's up?' he grasped Syaoran's hand in some sort of boy greeting way.  
  
'Hey Ryo,' he grinned back. Most people thought that Syaoran was an anti- social person, but surprisingly he had quite a few allies amongst the school and Syaoran was like their leader.  
  
Ryo shook back his blond hair and smiled confidently. 'Here's the money then.' he slid a hand in his pocket and withdrew fifty dollars. He slapped it in Syaoran's hand. 'You won the bet fair and square this time.'  
  
Syaoran nodded and slid the money into his trouser pockets. 'I told you I could beat that kid up.he was easy,' Syaoran ran his hand through his long bangs.  
  
Ryo nodded, 'yes indeed, and Takashi wishes to catch up with you this afternoon,' he lowered his voice.  
  
'Meet with me eh? Well tell him I'll meet him under the big tree at the side of the school at about lunch time kay?' Syaoran looked around making sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
'Okay then-well catch ya later Li man!' Ryo shook Syaoran's hand once more and then disappeared down the corridor. Syaoran sneered, what could Takashi want with him? Well he'd find out.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'Hi Meiling-chan,' Sakura smiled as Meiling smiled back at her.  
  
Meiling nodded her head, 'So Sakura-chan.last night how did you think it went?' Meiling had lowered her voice now. Meiling and Sakura were currently chatting in a corner hidden away from the school students.  
  
'Oh-I think it went rather well.I did get him to smile you know.' She wore a kind of goofy expression on her face.  
  
'Really? Wow.Sakura you are simply amazing.' Meiling had to take this all in slowly as the information she was finding out was a little overwhelming to her.  
  
'Thank you, so when is my next meeting with him?' she asked eagerly.  
  
Did Meiling hear a tone of eagerness in Sakura's voice? Meiling shook it off. 'Oh I dunno.Aunt Yelan wants to space it out you know? Not make it too obvious.'  
  
'Ah I see.well lemme know when you want me to see him again, you know at first I thought this was going to be impossible to do-but now I think I am capable of doing my task,' she smiled once more. 'Anyway I better get going- math's class is about to start!'  
  
'Okies, see ya at lunchtime. Say can we meet outside near the big tree?'  
  
'Sure-ja ne!' Sakura waved once more and then hurriedly made her way to math's class, while Meiling to History.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran sat under the big tree impatiently. He was waiting for Takashi to show up. Ryo was sitting with Syaoran though, although not many words were exchanged between one another.  
  
'Urgh! Where the hell is he? Keeping me like this-' Syaoran grumbled folding his arms in an annoyed way.  
  
'I dunno.I wonder why he wants to see you?' Ryo pondered aloud.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, his bangs moving with his body movement. Syaoran glared, this was boring the hell out of him now-he hated waiting.  
  
Five minutes passed and finally Syaoran saw Takashi heading towards them. He had short brown hair, and was fairly tall for his age.  
  
'Hiya Li,' he shook his hand. 'Long time no see eh?' he sat down next to Syaoran. 'And you too Ryo,' he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Syaoran nodded, and Ryo imitated Syaoran trying to be cool.  
  
'What is it that you wanted to see me about?' Syaoran snapped wanting to get this over and done with.  
  
'Oh nothing really just.catch up you know?' he slapped Syaoran on the back playfully, although the gesture was not returned and an awkward silence filled the air. But the silence was soon gone as Syaoran heard voices.girls' voices.from where? Syaoran glanced around his eyes searching. There! He saw them! Meiling, some dark haired girl and-SAKURA! Syaoran growled unhappily. Was she following him? Or was it just coincidence for her to show up where he was?  
  
'Oi Li what's wrong?' Takashi asked noticing him glower more then he usually did.  
  
'She is here!' he snarled standing up and leaning against the tree now. He watched the girl intently.  
  
Sakura seemed to have noticed him by now and was seen tugging on Meiling's sleeve. Meiling squealed as she saw her cousin and dragged Tomoyo and Sakura along with her.  
  
'Hello Syaoran,' Meiling hugged him tightly. Sakura and Tomoyo stood there feeling awkward.  
  
'Argh Meiling get off!' he pulled her away from him; blushing slightly at the embarrassment she had caused him.  
  
'Syaoran, Sakura-chan is here, and this is Sakura's other friend Tomoyo- chan,' she beamed heartily.  
  
Syaoran nodded. 'And?' he sounded cold Sakura could feel it.  
  
'Um hello Li-kun,' Sakura interrupted his mean sentence.  
  
Ryo looked at Syaoran. He never spoke with many girls, even though many at his school were swoon with him Syaoran was undoubtedly handsome no matter what his personality was like many girls overlooked it and just liked him for his good looks. Ryo wondered why Syaoran hadn't told Sakura to "piss off" yet.  
  
'H-hi.' he muttered. Yet again he felt angry with himself. He didn't tell her to get lost or anything. He felt hatred boil inside him self evermore. He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.  
  
'So what are you girls doing here?' Takashi asked curiously.  
  
'Oh.we had decided on meeting here at lunch,' Meiling replied easily.  
  
'Oh.' Ryo and Takashi said in unison.  
  
Syaoran felt he had to say something quickly. 'Look rack off-we are trying to have a conversation here and you girls interrupt!'  
  
Sakura bowed. 'I'm sorry Li we did not mean any-' Meiling placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
'Syaoran Li! Stop being so-so-urgh! So mean! We just came over to say hello!'  
  
'Humph!' he pouted.  
  
'Look we'll go sit over there,' Sakura pointed to another tree close by. 'If we are that much trouble, now come on Meiling-chan,' Sakura grabbed Meiling and Tomoyo's hand and they made their way over to the other tree.  
  
Syaoran had some sort of weird feeling brew inside. Was it sorrow? He pounded a fist against the tree trunk, resulting in a throbbing pain shooting down his wrist.  
  
'Argh!' he screamed in pain shaking his hand.  
  
'Li man what is wrong with you?' Takashi asked. 'It's like that girl with brown hair had you under some sorta spell or something.'  
  
'WHAT? What are you on about?' he grabbed Takashi by the collar and pinned him against the tree.  
  
Takashi smiled feebly, feeling Syaoran's grip on his throat tighten. 'So Li- you know what?'  
  
'What?' he said angrily. Ryo stood there smiling; he loved seeing Syaoran get mad at people as long as it wasn't him.  
  
'I think it's time for another bet.' He smirked.  
  
'A-a bet?' Syaoran's grip loosened a bit. 'Go on.'  
  
Takashi smiled, although he hoped Syaoran wouldn't pound his face in. He's just like for once to see Syaoran lose a bet-just once.  
  
'Hm well I see that you aren't the very friendly type eh? And you seem to loathe that girl what's her name? Sakura?' he sneered. 'Well I want to bet and see if you can make Sakura your friend.'  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened wide in shock. Did he hear right? A bet to see if he could befriend that girl Sakura the girl he hated? He shook his head.  
  
'C-can you repeat that?' he gulped.  
  
Takashi knew what Syaoran's weakness was. He could never turn a bet down, he always had to win as well, and it was the way his ego worked. 'I bet you to make friends with Sakura-really good friends. Actually get along with someone.'  
  
Syaoran let go of Takashi and thought hardly. This bet seemed impossible, how could he make friends with "her"? She somehow faltered him, and he knew it. But to make friends with her? It was crazy!  
  
'Well Li you up to it?' he sneered once more, straightening his collar. 'If you succeed I'll give you say-one hundred bucks? How about it?'  
  
Syaoran sighed. 'And if I lose?'  
  
Takashi grinned. 'You must admit defeat in front of the whole school and pay one hundred dollars to me.'  
  
'WHAT? That's-that's.stupid! I-I cannot accept.' he murmured pondering still. Should he accept? If he won he'd get one hundred dollars from Takashi. And besides it was Syaoran Li! He always accepted every challenge no matter what. But-if he lost.he'd not only look like a fool to Sakura but also have to admit defeat in front of the whole school and pay one hundred dollars to Takashi.  
  
'It is not stupid-it's fair! Are you afraid? Chicken!' he urged him on. Takashi knew he would get Syaoran to accept, if he pushed him a bit further.  
  
'I am not chicken! I accept! And may I say I shall win!'  
  
'Fine we shall see-the bet starts tomorrow. Can you handle it?' Takashi shook Li's hand as he said this.  
  
'Oh hell yes! I'll make her my friend as quick as anything you mark my word. And I'm doing this to prove that I always win my bets!' he shook his hand back vigorously.  
  
*  
  
As Syaoran headed home that day he wondered to himself. What had he gotten himself into? He was in trouble he knew it! How was he going to be her friend? It would require being "nice" and that was something he was not accustomed to. He shuddered at the thought. But it was too late to back out now.  
  
A/N: How was this chappie? Hahah! Poor Syaoran what's he gotten himself into? Lol my how the table's have turned.well R+R! and I'll try my best to get the next chappie up ASAP! Love ya all!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Dani-chan 


	5. The bet begins

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Okay thanks again for the reviews! ^_^ May I also add that adding the whole "Bet" scenario in would make it more difficult for Syaoran to deal with, and I have quite a few ideas on how to loop this story up now-which I am happy with! ^_^ yay well here's my next chapter!  
  
Chapter five- The bet begins.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I am such a fool! I have made a bet that I know I will surely lose! I am writing this just before I head to school-argh! The bet is starting today.the bet I made was.I am to make friends with the girl Kinomoto. Friends?! That is crazy-no beyond crazy! Me friends with her? But I cannot back out of this bet now.but the thing is I am not entirely sure on how one acts towards a friend.how do you be "nice"? Everyone else seems to know how to be nice to one another-all except me.I feel alone. This is mother's fault! She was the one that insisted that I concentrate on my training.not on anything else-just training.now I do not know how to act upon these predicaments.I am in trouble. But what am I to do? Well I better go-school and torture awaits me.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Syaoran Li (Little Wolf)  
  
He stared long and hard at what he had wrote in his journal. With one satisfied look he closed it and made his way downstairs. He hoped his journey to school would be long.  
  
*  
  
He hopped out of the black limousine avoiding the puddle of water just underneath the car slightly. Meiling then followed suit.  
  
'Have a nice day you two,' Wei smiled heartily.  
  
'You too,' Meiling replied happily.  
  
Wei glanced at Syaoran only to see him already walking away from the car. Wei chuckled. 'I guess he doesn't like to say good-bye? Well I'll pick you two up after school okay?'  
  
Meiling nodded and watched the limo drive away into the distance. Meiling then hurriedly ran to catch up to Syaoran.  
  
'Syaoran why must you always be so impatient? Why not wait for me?' she asked now walking besides him once more.  
  
Syaoran answered back coldly, 'because you are so slow and waste your time saying good-bye to people. Wei is here to drop us off at school not to have a social conversation with us!'  
  
Meiling hated it when he said things like that. He had a way of making words sound ten times worse then they could. Maybe it was just him? Meiling felt her eyes begin to get wet. She held back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. 'Syaoran.I wish.I wish you would be nice.if I had one wish I wish for that,' a tear escaped her and Syaoran saw it. She was hurt. She then ran down the corridor feeling very hurt.  
  
Syaoran sighed. No matter how much he hated to admit this-he hated to see his cousin cry. It made him feel bad. He gradually made it to his locker and began taking out the books required for his lessons. Takashi came waltzing down the corridor and gave Syaoran a playful punch on his shoulder.  
  
'Hey Li,' he chuckled. 'Is it still on?' he asked eagerly.  
  
'Is what on?' he decided to play dumb.  
  
Takashi gave a discouraging look. 'You know-the bet?'  
  
'Oh.that,' he rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well?' Takashi waited for the answer tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
'.Yes.' he sighed.  
  
'Great-well it starts today you know. And I want you to approach her at recess and lunch!' he winked.  
  
Syaoran sighed. 'Whatever.' he slammed the locker shut and then pushed past Takashi aggressively. Syaoran was in a mood that surely no one would want to talk to; he was that scary right now. He was so mad that it was hard to imagine that one person could get that mad. He was blind with fury. He was mad at himself, everyone, Sakura, Takashi even Ryo for no reason. He wasn't paying attention in where he was storming to. He smashed right into- 'Kinomoto!' he growled. Sakura bowed.  
  
'Sorry Li-kun-I'm in a hurry once more,' she smiled. But that smile was soon erased as she saw how mad he was. 'What's wrong Li?'  
  
'None of your business!' he retorted. As soon as he said this he found himself gazing into her emerald eyes.just staring. They seemed to calm him down somehow. His breathing had slowed down to normal and his heart wasn't pumping with adrenaline any more.  
  
'Li-kun?' she asked, wondering why he stared at her weirdly.  
  
He snapped out of his daze. 'K-Kinomoto.I must go!' he applied his rough voice again and then dashed down the corridor without further a due.  
  
'Bye.?' she whispered quietly. Why had he given her a weird look like that? She noticed that he had calmed down though. She quite liked his eyes as a matter of fact-they were a peculiar color-amber. Not a very common eye color. She sighed and then went to meet up with Tomoyo in Japanese lessons.  
  
*  
  
The bell rang signaling for everyone to go out for recess brake. Syaoran slowly made his way out of math's class. He was in no hurry to get out to recess. That was the first time in his life that he felt that he wanted to stay in class or wish for it not to end. But there was no delaying time. He exited the class to find Takashi standing there waiting for him.  
  
'Here you're going to be hungry otherwise,' he handed Syaoran a packet of chips, a bottle of coke and a custard pie.  
  
'Err.' he replied not sure why he would be buying him food.  
  
'You could at least say thanks.'  
  
Thank you was not usually heard from Syaoran he very rarely said that word and avoided saying it at all costs. He just nodded.  
  
Takashi rubbed his hands together in excitement. 'Well the bet begins Li.this way now.' Takashi ushered him outside and they began their search for the auburn haired girl named Sakura. Syaoran prayed that Sakura wouldn't be found or maybe she became ill and went home or something. But he knew it was highly unlikely. And he was right; she was seen with her friend named Tomoyo and-Meiling once more.  
  
'Ha ha! She's there-well I'm going to watch from afar, you just go and speak with her-go on! He shoved Syaoran forwards.  
  
'Okay, okay!' he hissed.  
  
What the hell am I supposed to do? I cannot just walk over there and start acting all happy chappy! This is stupid and pointless.I have to make her my friend.that would take time.maybe I should invite her over after school as well.spend time with her? Argh listen to myself! This is not me!  
  
He debated with himself countless times before he finally decided to make his way over to her. Sakura must have seen him approach her as he saw her give him a heart warming smile.  
  
'Hiya Li-kun,' she giggled.  
  
'H-hi.' he said embarrassedly. This felt so wrong and stupid at the same time. He looked up to see Meiling give him a curious look.  
  
'And what do you want Mr. I'm to good to talk to anyone?' Meiling played around.  
  
'I-I.I came over to ask.to ask if I could join you for recess?!' he flustered.  
  
'Sure,' Sakura smiled confidently, gesturing for him to take a seat next to her on the grass.  
  
He felt highly uncomfortable at this state, but did as he was told. He could not lose the bet, it would also mean losing his dignity. He sat down next to Sakura on the grass.  
  
'So what really brings you here?' Meiling queried.  
  
'Can't I say hello to you Meiling? Or Kinomoto.or whatever that girls name is!' he pointed to Tomoyo.  
  
'It's rude to point Syaoran-and her name is Daidouji, Tomoyo.' She introduced her.  
  
Tomoyo giggled finding this amusing. 'Hi Li.'  
  
'Err yeah hi.' he mumbled. He felt a little at unease around his cousin too, as he had made her cry beforehand and she would've said something to Sakura and Tomoyo by now.  
  
'Why are you here?' Meiling pushed the subject again.  
  
He shot her an angry glance. 'Because I feel like it! And besides-err- Takashi and Ryo are annoying me!'  
  
'Aren't we annoying to you too? Oh wait everyone is annoying to you Syaoran,' Meiling said smugly.  
  
Before Syaoran could answer back to that Sakura decided to step in. 'Look guys calm down. Who cares why he is-' she gave Meiling a look which was quite readable as if saying, "Do you want me to help Syaoran?". 'Here. Let's just all learn to get along with one another 'kay?'  
  
Syaoran nodded. 'Yes I agree with Kinomoto.'  
  
'WHAT?!' Meiling gawked at her cousin.  
  
Sakura just smiled. Syaoran was agreeing with her. That was a good sign. Tomoyo found this very amusing and sat there giggling at how "kawaii" this whole scene was to her. She finally saw a couple. Sakura and Syaoran. She liked it very much and found it adorable.  
  
'You heard me! I am sick and tired of feuding I wish to just err-' he gulped. This sounded so terribly wrong coming from him. 'Get along.' he sighed after finishing the sentence.  
  
Meiling stared at Syaoran. This was so not like him. "Get along" with people? It was either they abide to his rules or get lost!  
  
'Syaoran Li what is wrong with you?!' Meiling yelled, loosing it.  
  
'Nothing!' he said haughtily.  
  
'Meiling-chan is it not good for him to want to talk to us?' Sakura rationalized.  
  
'I-I guess.' and after that Meiling remained silent for the rest of recess while Sakura attempted to make conversation with Syaoran.  
  
When the recess bell rang, Meiling took off at full speed. Tomoyo started back to class too and Sakura began to follow too. But something stopped her. Someone was pulling on her sleeve. She turned around to stare into a pair of amber eyes.  
  
'Li?'  
  
'Kinomoto-san, I wish for you to come over after school.' He said not so much asking more demanding then anything.  
  
'Me-come over? Sure why not?' she smiled. Syaoran was taken aback by her tone of easiness, but loosed up when he looked in her eyes.  
  
'Um-yeah my limousine will pick us all up 'kay?' he muttered feeling so stupid.  
  
'Sure, see ya Li-kun.' She giggled and then hurriedly made her way to her next lesson.  
  
Straight after she had gone out of sight Takashi came jogging up to him. 'So how did it go?'  
  
'Fine!' he snapped, he was so mad at himself. He had invited her over! Why? All because of a stupid bet! 'I-I invited her over after school.' he muttered also.  
  
'Really? Hmm maybe I made this bet too easy.'  
  
'N-no! it's hard enough as it is!'  
  
'Just kidding!' he punched him on the shoulder. 'Well come on Biology class is awaiting us!' he chuckled.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. Syaoran had been "nice" today. Well considerably nice that is.although she felt he had asked her a little forcingly. But he had "asked her" to go over his house after school, and that was purely some gesture to a start of friendship. Well at least she saw it that way.  
  
She smiled happily during class, she was happy about this. She was glad that she was helping Syaoran out, although he may not know that, he was slowly going to learn the meaning of friendship and kindness.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran waited at the front once more. But this time Sakura would be coming because he had "invited" her too come. He kicked a pebble in an annoyed way, watching it skip across the asphalt.  
  
Why did I invite her? There is definitely something wrong with me.I was a bit too soft today.wait did I just think soft? Soft? That is not me!  
  
'Li-kun!' Sakura giggled running up to him. She slowed down to a stop in front of him. 'Hello.' Shortly after that sentence Meiling came in eye view.  
  
'Hi.' he said and turned around avoiding her eyes. Her "evil eyes" he referred to them. He hated her eyes-so manipulating to him. The way she could make him calm down.  
  
'Hi Syaoran.' Meiling said in a rather sad tone. She then walked by him and hopped into the limousine.  
  
'Huh--.what's wrong with her?' he accidentally asked out loud.  
  
'She is upset about what you said to her this morning.' Sakura replied to him.  
  
'What?' he realized he had said that out loud and then began to blush slightly. 'Oh.well get in the car Kinomoto!' he quickly changed the subject. Sakura did as she was told and hopped in taking a seat next to Meiling. Syaoran then entered sitting opposite of the girls. He just stared out of the window avoiding Sakura's eyes.  
  
I wish I had never invited her over-but I must win my bet! I must.I wish she wouldn't stare at me.and what's with Meiling.did I really upset her so much? I think I'll have to talk with her later on tonight I guess.  
  
Syaoran was dreading when they were to arrive at his house. This time it was "him" that had invited her over-not Meiling, him.  
  
'We're here,' Wei said out loud. And much to Syaoran's distaste Wei was right. The car was parked in the driveway waiting for him to enter his house. He sighed and got out of the car making his way inside with Sakura..he realized he could be in trouble here..  
  
A/N: heheh the next chappie shall come soon I promise XD I hate to leave it there but right now I had a little writers block afraid to say so _ *kills writers block* lol well R+R! :D 


	6. A torrent of feelings

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: I am making this chapter slightly longer as I like the emotions flying in this chappie :D heheh enjoy! And thanks for the reviews once more =)  
  
Chapter six-A torrent of feelings  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran entered his house after Sakura. Sakura was very fascinated with his house; he had no idea as to why, as she had been here before. But she acted as if it were her first time in entering his house.  
  
'I really love your house Li-kun!' she beamed. Syaoran just grunted and made his way into the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
'Wei is mother home yet?' he asked, rummaging through the cupboards for some food. Wei popped his head into the kitchen.  
  
'No master Li not yet-she was held up with important business at work,' he bowed.  
  
'Okay.' he replied without looking at him. Wei then went onto his daily chores throughout the house.  
  
Sakura stood there on the spot feeling slightly awkward; Syaoran noticed this.  
  
'You can sit down you know?' he rolled his eyes. Sakura didn't notice that, and just sat down at the table.  
  
'Where's Meiling-chan?' she asked as Syaoran took a seat down at the table with a bowl of food on the table.  
  
'I.dunno...maybe upstairs-here take something to eat if you want,' he pushed the bowl forward. Sakura grinned-he had used manners.  
  
'Ah Li-kun you have been very-different today.why is that?' she asked taking a handful of chips.  
  
'Me? Different?' he choked on a mouthful of chips.  
  
Sakura nodded chewing her food in a polite matter. 'Yes.you have been much more nicer today-don't mind me saying that.'  
  
'Oh.' he scratched his head nervously. 'Well.I dunno I guess I'm in a good mood,' he lied. Sakura seemed to have bought his lie, which he thanked the lord that this girl wasn't the type to know when Syaoran would lie.  
  
'So.um what did you wanna do today?' Syaoran asked a few minutes later. Sakura looked up and her eyes met his. He flustered slightly at the sight of her eyes.  
  
'Um.I do not care. Anything would be fine,' she smiled, her eyes sparkling joyously.  
  
'Okay...hmm.' he sighed, running a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair. This was harder then he thought. Entertaining a girl? How hard could it possibly be? He couldn't shun Sakura off to Meiling, as his task was to gain her friendship after all. 'I know! How about we go to the park down the block?' his eyes lightened up.  
  
'Sure,' Sakura agreed nodding her head.  
  
So Syaoran and Sakura left the kitchen and made their way to the front door.  
  
'Wei, Kinomoto-san and I are going for a walk down the block 'kay?' he yelled out. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and headed outside, Sakura following.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Syaoran remained silent as they walked together. Sakura every now and then glancing at him curiously, she seemed quite fond of this boy. She could see now, although he was cold and ruthless, underneath somewhere he was bound to have a nice side. She just needed to release the good side of him. She had a theory that he would try to avoid her at all costs. But that theory had been put to the test as he had invited her over to his house. Inviting her was somewhat saying to her "I request your company". Now going deeper into thought made her look at this boy in a whole different aspect-he may be mean, but he could be nice. And he was indeed handsome. There was no denying that fact. She loved his eyes and the way his hair fell into place (although it was usually always messy ^^;;). She figured that it was his eyes that were the most intriguing feature to this boy. A pair of unusual amber eyes that would glow with hate, pride, stubbornness and yes also a taste for learning to be nice. Could she have a "crush" on this boy? She had to admit at first she really disliked him for his arrogance and the way he thought he "owned" the school, but she had to have second thoughts on this now. Maybe it was possible to like him in the way she thought was highly unlikely.  
  
'Li-kun how much further?' she asked, hoping to start a line of conversation.  
  
His eyes glanced to the side, although he did not turn his head towards her. 'Not much further-' he answered back slightly cold. It looked like the conversation ended there, Sakura couldn't see it going any farther then that. So she continued to follow him and another five minutes later they came to a stop in front of a lovely looking park. It had a set of swings, a bench underneath a shady tree and some sort of trail that lead into a thicket of trees. Syaoran gave a sidelong glance to her as if gesturing to join him on the swing set. She caught onto him and followed. She took a seat onto the swing and Syaoran did so as well. She rocked back and forth slowly getting a boost, trying to make herself go higher into the air. Syaoran also attempted to as well, but was not as successful. She giggled.  
  
'Li-kun you're not doing it right! Here-look! Place your legs together and make them straight and push into the air, making them bend slightly-it helps!' she giggled as she went higher into the air. She watched as Syaoran did as she said, he was beginning to get the gist of it by now and went a bit higher. 'See I told you, you could do it!' she beamed. Syaoran couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
~Syaoran POV~  
  
I actually smiled again! I smiled because I was-happy? Happy about what? That I had accomplished going higher? Or because I was with her? This was confusing me a lot. You know I hated to admit this but maybe Kinomoto-san wasn't as bad as she let on? Why do I think that now though? She is evil.urgh! I am fighting a constant war with myself-I shall win, not my pathetic soul.  
  
Syaoran stopped pushing on the swing and just stared into the endless sky of many colors. The sun was beginning to set as it was getting a bit late now. The swing rocked back and forth and slowed down now. Sakura noticed this and did the same slowing herself down to the same pace as his.  
  
'Kinomoto-san answer me this please-do you hate me?' Syaoran asked still not looking at her.  
  
'What? Hate you? Of course not. I have never hated anyone in my entire life.' she murmured and once again staring at the curious boy.  
  
'So you do not? How can you have never hated anyone before? I hate many people.'  
  
'I have never hated anyone because.I-always give people chances. I do not judge them by appearance or a little mishap, I like to give them time and see what they are really like. I may not "like" them as much as I would like to, but I could never hate anyone. Hate is a powerful emotion and a very abhorrent one at that. I feel people can only hate someone if they have done extremely terrible things-unforgivable things.' She paused and looked at him still.  
  
'To never hate.seems impossible.' Syaoran answered looking down at the ground. He felt his eyes begin to sting slightly. This girl was very peculiar. The way she had explained not hating anyone somehow touched him. It made him feel guilty; she always gave everyone chances that were very different to him. He judged before he found out. He hated his mother-he could feel it. He brought his t-shirt sleeve up to the corner of his eye and quickly dabbed away the wet liquid forming there.  
  
'Li.are you alright?' she asked sympathetically.  
  
He nodded, not raising his eyes off the ground. 'Kinomoto I still do not understand-how you can never have the emotion hate run through you. I feel it everyday.I-I HATE EVERYONE!' he yelled the last sentence out rattling the swing chains in his hands.  
  
'You know just as much as I do, that that is not true. You do not hate everyone. You know I believe that you possibly hate no one.' she said with concern in her tone.  
  
'Hate no one? Are you insane? Did you not just hear what I proclaimed?' his tone rose again.  
  
'I think you are simply confused about your own feelings towards people.' she said with thought.  
  
'Kinomoto do NOT tell me that I hate no one, because-because I do! I hate my mom!' he yelled staring into the angry red sky. The sunset had nearly ended.  
  
Sakura hopped off the swing set and stood next to Syaoran staring into the sunset.  
  
'The sunset is beautiful.' she mused.  
  
'Y-yeah.' he muttered, feeling his anger subside a little.  
  
'You.hate your mom you say? Why is that?' Sakura asked.  
  
'I-I.it is a personal affair. Keep out of it!' he clenched his fists around the chain tighter, his knuckles going white from such a tight grip.  
  
'Okay fine with me. If you wish not to share you may keep it to yourself,' she smiled dazzlingly.  
  
There was another silence between the two then. They just silently watched the rest of the sunset together. Syaoran silently enjoyed it. It was actually very calming to watch.  
  
'Li-kun.if you hate everyone does that mean that you hate me too?'  
  
Syaoran stared at her. This was a very hard question to answer, as he did not know the answer himself. Yes yesterday he hated her-well until the bet was made. He had to make her his friend. Lie Syaoran! He told himself. 'Kinomoto.is it alright if I say that I-do not know the answer to that?'  
  
Sakura stared at the boy with amber eyes. They seemed to glow a bright orange in the now surrounding darkness that approached soon. She nodded solemnly. 'Yeah sure.take your time to figure it out 'kay?'  
  
He looked at her. She was a mysterious girl. He had never come across a girl that was so-open and down to earth. She seemed to be in no rush either. ''Kay.' he replied finally. 'Hey-um I think we'd best head back. It's starting to get dark.and Wei is dropping you off tonight.'  
  
'Okies.' She watched him leave the swing and together without another word made their way back to his place.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran showed Sakura into the living room area, and they took a seat in there. Wei had lit up the fireplace making the room have an orange glow now. The room was also quite warm in temperature wise too. Wei came in and handed them both a warm cup of coffee. Sakura thanked him, and Syaoran just bobbed his head not saying anything. With that Wei left the room as quickly as he had entered. He also knew of the whole "arrangement" thing going on between Sakura and Syaoran. Yelan had filled him in on it, and needed him to play a part in it.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura drank in silence, unsure of what to say to one another. And Syaoran still had Sakura's words lingering on his mind. She had spoken a lot of truth in a way, had told him things that had actually made sense to him. He hated thinking of all the things she had said; they had some sort of affect on him now.  
  
'Li-kun? I.want to apologize for planting that whole ordeal on you. I just- well I over expressed myself I guess.' She giggled feeling slightly at unease. The giggle was to fill in her silence after that sentence.  
  
'Hn?' he looked over to her. She looked very attractive whether if she were out in the sunlight or in the dark. He could not deny that. 'Oh.it's okay.' he nodded placing his mug down on the side table. Sakura went to place hers down too, her hand brushing over his. Syaoran immediately recoiled his hand from hers, blushing. Sakura also blushed feeling embarrassed.  
  
'I-I'm sorry.' she apologized. 'I did not mean to-'  
  
Syaoran interrupted her useless babble. 'I am too.--' he stopped. He couldn't believe it! He just apologized! The only logical explanation for this that came to mind was that he was seriously ill.  
  
'Something wrong?' Sakura asked, noticing the vague expression on his face.  
  
'Oh.nothing is wrong.' he muttered feeling ashamed of himself. 'Um can you excuse me? I'll be right back 'kay?' he got out of his chair.  
  
'Oh sure.' She smiled. He nodded and then left the room. He immediately ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. Without further a due he turned the tap on and the water came rushing out of it. He began splashing water all over his face. He felt hot and bothered. He had just apologized to her! He was ill or something.he started to cool down a bit now as the water splashed all over his face and ran down his neck. He turned off the tap and dabbed his face on the towel. He stared at himself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at him was odd. He looked somehow different. But he had the same usual amber eyes and messy dark brown hair. Maybe it wasn't an outside change but an inside change? Well whatever it was he felt odd about it. He looked once more and then turned the knob and exited the bathroom. He made his way downstairs and back into the living room. Sakura was apparently not alone in there now. Meiling was in the room also.  
  
'M-Meiling?' he said in a confused tone.  
  
'Hi Syaoran,' she said in a happier tone. Syaoran noticed it too, he was glad she didn't seem as mad at him, which was good.  
  
Sakura seemed happy and content, maybe because there was a presence of another female in the room.  
  
'So Sakura-chan told me that you two went to the park. Why didn't you invite me?' she pouted.  
  
'Meiling.you kinda disappeared so I figured-'  
  
Meiling interrupted this time. 'So you figured what?' she gave a playful smile. He caught on and sighed of relief. 'Oh Wei says that it is time to drop Sakura-chan off home too, so we'd better get moving.'  
  
'Oh okay.' he replied and left the room and waited at the front door. Sakura and Wei appeared a few minutes later. Syaoran noticed that Meiling was not amongst the clan. 'Where's Meiling?'  
  
Wei chuckled, putting on his black woolen coat. 'Oh she already said good- bye to Sakura. And Meiling said she was rather tired so she went to bed.'  
  
'Oh I see.well shall we go then?' he asked hurriedly.  
  
Wei bowed. 'Of course master Li.' and with that they hopped into the limousine.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran had chosen to sit next to Sakura during this ride for some apparent reason. He did not know why so, but wished he had chosen to sit opposite her now. He felt very awkward sitting next to her, as sometimes his hand would brush against hers. Sakura would simply just smile back sweetly as if nothing went wrong.  
  
Four minutes passed and Syaoran soon felt the limo come to a stop in front of a two-story house. The two-story house looked marvelous. The color of it was of a mixture between beige and a yellow. Wei hopped out of the car and opened the door allowing Sakura and Syaoran to also get out. Sakura led the way to the front door, and Syaoran was very amused with her house. It looked lively and peaceful at the same time. Sakura came to a stop in front of the door and pressed the doorbell. It rang a short "ding dong" tune. And a few seconds later two silhouettes could be seen through the little windowpane next to the door approach them. The door opened and there stood Sakura's father. He wore a smile on his face. The person next to her father was obviously her brother, and he did not look very happy.  
  
'Li-kun this is my brother Touya-kun,' she introduced him, 'Touya-kun this is Li-kun.'  
  
Touya was a very tall man. He had dark wavy brown hair and a pair of darkish brown eyes to match them. Touya nodded and glared at Syaoran. Syaoran had the feeling that her brother disliked him. Well Syaoran didn't care much, because he also disliked the look of her brother.  
  
'Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or something?' the father asked.  
  
'Oh no, no Fujitaka. We must go! We mustn't keep you.well thank you for the offer anyway.' Wei bowed.  
  
Fujitaka bowed back. 'No problem-well I hope we get to have Li over soon then, and thank you for having Sakura over again. Next time Li is coming over here.'  
  
'Sure, and it was no problem having her over-anytime,' he smiled and waved.  
  
'Goodnight Li-kun,' Sakura smiled sweetly. This caused him to blush slightly.  
  
'G-Goodnight Kinomoto-san,' he smiled slightly. And then with one more glance headed back to the limo. Sakura's house was soon in the distance as they headed back to his house.  
  
*  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I just arrived back home from the Kinomoto residence and I must say her house looks very stunning. Although I am not writing in here to go on and on about her house but simply the matters of what happened today. Today Kinomoto-san and I went to the park down the block.we had a fairly.if you must call it "in-depth" conversation. Some of the lines I cannot erase from my mind are this:  
  
'I have never hated anyone because.I-always give people chances. I do not judge them by appearance or a little mishap, I like to give them time and see what they are really like. I may not "like" them as much as I would like to, but I could never hate anyone. Hate is a powerful emotion and a very abhorrent one at that. I feel people can only hate someone if they have done extremely terrible things-unforgivable things.'  
  
'You know just as much as I do, that that is not true. You do not hate everyone. You know I believe that you possibly hate no one.  
  
Those lines are just.something to ponder on I guess.she had explained it in a very thorough way I guess you could say. I think I was even crying a bit.which is wrong! She makes me feel like a totally different type of person. I-cannot act like myself when I'm around her.it's her eyes! They hold some sort of answer in them! I know I sound weird and psycho or something.but there is something about that girl's eyes! Well I must go now, as I need to think about this a whole lot more.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Syaoran Li (little Wolf)  
  
He closed his journal once more and placed it back in his drawer. After that he proceeded to get changed into his boxers, and pulled over a light blue t-shirt. Then he hopped into bed and lay there thinking of the days events.how he had also "apologized" to her. How he had nearly cried.right now he felt empty and confused.  
  
He lay like that for a while until sleep finally took over.  
  
A/N: Heehehe! A bit longer ^_^ wee well I felt like making it a bit longer as I overly enjoyed writing this particular chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Mind you I finished it at 11:30pm ^^;; so sorry if there are spelling mistakes-tends to happen when one is drowsy ^^;; well R+R please?  
  
Dani-chan ^_^ 


	7. Nice or mean?

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai for the lateness of this chappie ^^;; But I was busy through out the week and had a scarce amount of time to write this one ^^;; Hope it's okay =) Reviews very much appreciated *hugs* ^___^  
  
Chapter seven-Nice or mean?  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura hopped out of the red car, and bid good-bye to her brother Touya. Touya dropped her off to school as it was on his way to work. Sakura straightened out her navy blue jumper and then made her way into the school hallway. She was very happy with herself. She was happy because she had accomplished a great deal with Syaoran yesterday. She had spoken to him, and possibly gotten through to him about not hating people. And he also smiled again. She liked his smile, possibly because hardly anyone had seen it. And because it was so-cute! She smiled to herself happily, having the image of Syaoran smiling in her head. Her heart gave a small jolt as she saw him in the hall she put on her most charming smile that she could. But was not pleased to see him glower at her. What's wrong with him? He was kinda nice last night.  
  
'Good morning Li-kun!' she said in a cheery tone hoping to get the same result from him.  
  
'Hi.' he said in a raspy tone, avoiding her eyes at all costs.  
  
Sakura was concerned for him. Was something bothering him? She felt slightly closer to him now only because he had uncovered a burden that he carried with him. The hatred for his mother. She didn't know exactly why he hated her so, but she knew that he was possibly unhappy because of her. 'Are you okay Li?' she asked, with worry showing all over her face.  
  
He looked at her in a weird way as if she had started speaking a different language. 'Um.I'm fine I guess.' he glanced around nervously. Sakura looked in the direction he was staring in and saw Takashi leaning against the wall staring at Syaoran. She wondered what was going on, something felt odd.  
  
'Hey Li.can we hang out at lunchtime?' she asked taking her eyes off Takashi and concentrating on Syaoran.  
  
'Um-' he paused and took one last quick glance at Takashi, 'sure I guess so.meet in the cafeteria then?'  
  
Sakura nodded and then bowed. 'Sure well see ya then!' she winked and then made her way over to her other group of friends. After Sakura was well away from Syaoran, Takashi approached him.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
'So Li man, how's the whole bet going eh? You lose yet?' he chuckled.  
  
Syaoran sighed angrily. He couldn't take it any longer. He hated the way Takashi would come to rub it all in his face. Syaoran knew he had a bet, and was intending to complete it and that was it. But if Takashi kept coming and pissing him off-  
  
Syaoran angrily grabbed Takashi by the shirt collar and threw him against the locker door, pinning him there. The teenagers all around watched and cheered Syaoran on.  
  
'Oooh go Li punch his lights out!' a boy yelled out from the crowd circling him.  
  
Sakura saw a circle forming around two people in the corridor; she knew it must be Syaoran that they were circling. She hurriedly made her way over to see what the commotion was.  
  
'Listen here Takashi shut up okay? I have had enough of your bullshit! It aggravates me, you always coming to rub it in!' he snarled at Takashi. Takashi looked very frightened now.  
  
'Li man-come on it's me, Takashi! Lemme go, I'm only messing with you!' he laughed nervously. He glanced around to see many people staring at him. He gulped.  
  
'Only messing with me eh? Well mess with this then!' Syaoran raised a fist and brought it close to Takashi's face; just inches away from breaking his nose or jaw. Syaoran pulled it back and was taking a swing when-  
  
'LI-KUN STOP IT RIGHT NOW!' Sakura yelled, pushing past people and breaking into the middle.  
  
Syaoran stopped what he was doing and swerved his head around to see Sakura standing there giving him a disapproving look.  
  
'Kinomoto leave me be! I'm just about to smash his face in!' he hissed. Once again he found himself being mesmerized by her eyes.  
  
'Li-put-him-down-now!' she said firmly.  
  
Syaoran turned around and bared his teeth at Takashi angrily. Syaoran quickly punched Takashi in the stomach and let him drop to the floor. 'There he's down,' he smirked.  
  
Sakura frowned at him. 'You know that's not what I meant.'  
  
Many people starting "oohing" and "aahhing" in the crowd.  
  
'Li's going to listen to Sakura Kinomoto? What's this?' someone jeered out loudly from the crowd.  
  
Syaoran shot daggers to everyone in the crowd, and everyone immediately went silent. Syaoran walked over Takashi's fallen body and then took off down the corridor without another word.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura frantically ran after Syaoran. She was worried, his mean self was reappearing and that's not what she wanted.  
  
'LI-KUN WAIT!' she yelled running past the many staring students. She put on an extra burst of speed. Syaoran did not pay any attention to the girl calling out to him he just kept walking. He did not know where he was going, but all he knew was that he did not want to talk with Sakura.  
  
Unlucky for Syaoran, Sakura had caught up to him. He never knew she was good at running,  
  
'Li-kun!' she started again.  
  
'What?!' he answered back shrewdly.  
  
'You know exactly what I am on about!' she stopped walking signaling for him to do the same so that they could have a direct conversation. Syaoran stopped storming away and turned and faced her.  
  
'Oh do I? Well maybe if he stopped pestering me to-' he stopped. He did not want to give away any information about the bet.  
  
'If he stopped pestering you about what?' she queried.  
  
'Never mind.the point is that he should stop annoying me!' he hollered.  
  
Sakura looked at him sincerely. The boy she was with yesterday was not like this. 'Li-kun.you're very different today-yesterday you were-'  
  
'I was what? I was nothing!'  
  
'You know that's not true. Li-kun yesterday you were-well I'll have to say- you were actually beginning to become nice.' a sadness hovered above her now and Syaoran could also feel it. Syaoran fought with himself, but gave in slightly.  
  
'Kinomoto-san.yesterday was-well I enjoyed yesterday okay? But today I'm not in the best mood.' He had to still keep her friendship.  
  
I must keep her my friend-remember the "Bet"! He kept telling himself. Say sorry-I know you cannot say it all the time but say it now!  
  
'S-sorry.Kinomoto-san-look can we still meet up at lunchtime?' he chocked out, with a strained look on his face.  
  
She smiled slightly, 'Sure okay then. And please do not get in trouble 'kay?'  
  
He nodded. 'See you then.ja.'  
  
'Ja ne!' she smiled once more and then turned in the opposite direction and made her way back to class.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Ryo was walking alongside Syaoran. He glanced curiously at his friend. Ryo hadn't exactly been around when Syaoran had "punched" Takashi, but he already knew about it. He knew it best not to speak about Takashi-well at least not in front of Syaoran.  
  
'Hey Li man-where are we going?' Ryo asked boldly.  
  
Syaoran looked at Ryo, he could sense that Ryo was trying to avoid the subject of Takashi. He was glad about that, as he did not wish to speak of it-especially because Sakura had been somewhat involved in the situation too.  
  
'We are going to meet up with Kinomoto-san,' he replied gruffly.  
  
'K-Kinomoto? That girl that you hate? Eh-don't tell me that you are taking this whole bet shenanigan seriously?' he stared at Syaoran, Syaoran did not reply. Ryo took that as a "yes" and sighed.  
  
'You say anything to disrupt my doing so-I swear I will punch your face in!' he snapped.  
  
'Hey cool down man-I'm not going to interfere with you and Sakura okay? I just hope you can win the bet.'  
  
'I shall.' he sounded determined and cold. Ryo did not like the way he had put that at all. It didn't seem right to claim friendship through a bet.Ryo especially didn't like it when he saw Syaoran smirk at the sight of Sakura. 'She's here.' he then began to approach the auburn haired girl. Ryo had to quicken his pace to catch up with Syaoran.  
  
'Hi Kinomoto-san,' he nodded standing in front of the girl now.  
  
'Shh Naoko-chan-hello Li-kun,' Sakura quickly turned away from a girl with short brown hair and a pair of glasses, and smiled.  
  
'And who are these girls?' Syaoran asked glancing at the other two that stood next to Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
'Oh so sorry,' Sakura bowed, 'This is Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Chiharu- chan,' she pointed out the three girls. Chiharu had brown hair tied up in two short pigtails, which matched with a pair of light brown eyes; Rika also had short wavy brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes.  
  
'Hello,' Syaoran dipped his head once more and then turned his attention back towards Sakura.  
  
Chiharu stood forward though and looked quizzically at Syaoran. 'Li.did you really hurt Yamazaki-kun?' her eyebrows were fixed in a furrow.  
  
'Yamazaki, Takashi? Humph! He deserved it, he is such a jack-'  
  
'Never mind!' Sakura interrupted trying to avoid a war between Chiharu and Syaoran. 'Anyway, who wants to sit down for lunch?' she giggled nervously.  
  
'Err fine.' Syaoran replied.  
  
'He's kawaii!' Rika giggled quietly so only Sakura could hear.  
  
'Hoe!?' she exclaimed in surprise. So with another friendly gesture the group sat down together and had lunch with one another.  
  
'Li-kun?' Sakura started, in the middle of unwrapping her roll from it's packaging.  
  
Syaoran quickly took a swig of coke. 'Y-yeah?'  
  
'This Saturday would you like to come over to my house?' she asked still carefully unwrapping her roll.  
  
'This Saturday?' Syaoran thought hard; well what else was he to do on Saturday? He figured why not? 'Err sure that's okay.I'll get Wei to drop me off then. What time?'  
  
'Hoe? Um.how about sometime in the afternoon?'  
  
Syaoran nodded, 'Okay that's fine.' he glanced to his right to see Meiling staring at him. He did know if she looked envious or not, but the look bothered him.  
  
'Whoa-wait a minute!' Chiharu interrupted. 'Are you not Li, Syaoran? The "tough" boy around the school? You're not supposed to be "arranging" to be going over girls houses are you?' she finished with a giggle.  
  
Syaoran flustered. It was true-he was not supposed to be going over a girls house and simply hanging around the people he was sitting with now. He felt very awkward, and felt his face start to get hot.  
  
'Ooh! He's blushing! Kawaii!' Tomoyo screamed, whipping out her camcorder and recording Syaoran blushing.  
  
'S-stop that!' he swiped at the camera, interrupting Tomoyo's recording.  
  
'Aww you're no fun Li-kun!' she giggled, eyeing Sakura as well.  
  
'Well Li?' Chiharu began again, trying to move past the interruption that Tomoyo had caused.  
  
'Well what? So what if I am going over Kinomoto's house? Is it that big a deal?' he glared at Chiharu.  
  
She shrugged. 'I guess not, but still very peculiar if you ask me.'  
  
'I agree.' Naoko added in, but then she paid attention back towards her story writing,  
  
Syaoran silently felt his anger rise. Who the hell was she to ask such stupid questions about him?  
  
Syaoran picked himself off of the ground then. 'I'll see you later Kinomoto.' ad then he turned around and left the scene. Ryo sitting in- between Rika and Naoko was puzzled. Why had Syaoran left?  
  
'Li-kun? Hoe.?' she murmured. She saw no point in chasing after him, as he would only keep running. But running from what? Was the question that lingered on her mind.  
  
*  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today Kinomoto-san announced the invitation to her house. It's this Saturday and I accepted to go. The thing is what gets me is what that girl Chiharu said. Does the whole school have some expectation of me to act like I usually do? It's just the way she said it-it sounded like she expected me to act mean all the time. And she is right; I never do "hang" around girls- well not all the time. I wonder if I have started to gain Sakura's friendship?  
  
Takashi is really beginning to annoy me as well; well I showed him a thing or two. I'm sure I did the right thing, maybe now he will stop pestering me and stop rubbing it in my face that I have a bet to complete.so many things to sort through, and I feel like a wreck. Everything is like scattered files in my brain.. I must sort through them all.  
  
One thing I must confront with myself is my feelings towards my mother. I hate her so.she is never here for me. Her work always comes before me; it's always been like that. Ever since I was little too.  
  
Flashback  
  
Syaoran at the age of six was playing in the living room with a wooden sword. Jabbing it forward and parrying.  
  
'Mommy look at me!' he laughed happily, enjoying his game of imaginary pirates.  
  
Syaoran was of course a happy little boy at this stage of his life. He loved his cousin Meiling, and his mother too. But ever since she had been offered her job, she had been a lot more reluctant towards her son.  
  
'Not now son later I have important paper work to do!' she waved her hand in an annoyed way telling her son to leave her alone.  
  
'Aww mom.' he watched her sitting in the corner of the living room pouring over her paper work, she looked very stressed but Syaoran didn't know better. Yelan took a sip of her coffee and massaged her temples.  
  
Syaoran thought that his mother would play along to this, as she was usually a very playful mother towards him. And she always played with him and his little adventures. So Syaoran crept up behind his mother's seat and jabbed forward with his wooden sword. Not too hard but enough to cause shock. Sure enough Yelan jumped out of her skin, knocking her coffee over and drenching her paper work in it. Her work was now a hazelnut/yellow color.  
  
'No, no, no! This cannot of happened!' Yelan panicked trying to mop up the spilled coffee with her sleeve. She then remembered what had caused her to spill it over-Syaoran. She turned around and advanced on her laughing son. He didn't know better, but the way his mother glared at him stopped him from laughing. 'Syaoran look what you have done! You destroyed my paper work!'  
  
'But mommy it was an accidenty-' Syaoran began to sob. He had never seen his mother so upset with him before. Soon he was wailing. Yelan was under so much stress already now she had to deal with her crying son.  
  
'S-Syaoran-shut-up!' but he didn't stop crying; he stood there on the spot sobbing. He didn't mean to make his mother mad at him, he never intended too.but what she did to him, he never forgave her for. 'XIAO LANG!' she yelled slapping him across the cheek. It was a little too hard and sent him doubling over his little stumpy legs.  
  
'Mommy..y-you.hit me..ouch!' Syaoran wailed even harder.  
  
Yelan was in shock. What had she done to her son? She loved him dearly, but she had just hit him. She didn't mean too she was just angry with him.  
  
'S-Syaoran I-I'm s-sorry.. come here,' she knelt down on her knee with open arms, asking for him to hug her. What she got was Syaoran glaring at her. His piercing amber eyes stared into hers. She saw something in them. Anger and.hate?  
  
'No mom-I hate you!' he then ran out of the room and stumbled up the stairs and into his room.  
  
'What have I done?' Yelan muttered to herself. Her son had said he "hated her". She glanced down at the floor and picked up his wooden sword. Was this the last time she would see him attempt to play pirates with her?  
  
End of flashback  
  
Yes I hate my mother.because she neglected me. And what gave her the rights to hitting me? I didn't know better I was only six! I don't think I can ever forgive her for that.. she was so angry with me. She knew I was only six and only wanted to play with her.from that day on I never spoke much with her. I think it scared her.that she had lost her son to a simple misunderstanding.  
  
Well I'm leaving it here for now- I must do some homework.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Syaoran Li (Little Wolf)  
  
*  
  
A/N: So what did you think of this chappie? I hoped to uncover a bit of Syaoran's past and tell you a little bit about why he hates his mother so much. Well next chappie will come soon I hope xD R+R please? Thankies  
  
Dani-chan 


	8. Budging his grudge?

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
Chapter eight-Budging his grudge?  
  
Day: Saturday morning  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
'Li-kun! Wait.I-I.' Sakura fumbled for words, staring at Syaoran longingly.  
  
'What is it that you want? Every time I am near you I feel.I feel different. You do something to me-you have changed me.' Syaoran looked intently into the girl's emerald green eyes.  
  
'Really? Have I changed you that much Li? I am really beginning to feel close to you now-we have gained a really good friendship and understanding between one another. Do you feel that way too?' she asked him, hoping for an answer.  
  
He searched her eyes, hoping to find reassurance. 'I.I feel extremely close to you too S-Sakura.my feelings towards you-they have grown so strong. For the first time in my life I feel as if I can totally trust someone.' he sighed, but was soon hugged by the auburn hared girl.  
  
'S-Sakura?' he gasped in surprise.  
  
'Li-kun.you called me "Sakura",' she smiled into his arms.  
  
'I...I did?' he gawked. He had called her by her first name.he never called a girl by their first name. He smiled back into her arms, running a hand up and down her back slowly.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran woke up, his heart racing fast. What was with that dream? He had said unexplainable things to the girl. He had even called her by her first name. Syaoran never called a girl by her first name except for his sisters and his cousin Meiling.  
  
'I called her by her first name? Why did I dream that?' he stopped muttering and glanced at his clock on the bedside table. 'Argh! It's nine thirty already!' he leapt out of bed and got changed into a pair of dark green khaki's and a blue t-shirt. He then rushed around his room searching for his sneakers. He found them hidden underneath his bed, and quickly pulled them on too. He was going over to Sakura's house at eleven o'clock, and he had to hurry because he'd already slept in for a fairly long time. After he was fully changed he went into the bathroom and washed his face and combed his messy brown hair. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen area. Meiling and Yelan greeted him.  
  
'Good morning Xiao Lang,' Yelan smiled.  
  
'Don't call me that!' he hissed, taking a seat at the table while his mother placed a bowl of cereal in front of him.  
  
'So sorry dear,' she grinned still.  
  
Syaoran gave her a curious look. She seemed overly happy about something. 'Okay what's wrong?'  
  
Yelan snorted. 'Why nothing is wrong Shaoran, I just hope for you to have an enjoyable day at Sakura's house.'  
  
Meiling who had made herself a cup of tea also took a seat at the table. 'Oh yes you have fun over there Syaoran 'kay?' she smiled brightly.  
  
'Err.sure.' he didn't like the way his mother and cousin were so "bouncy". It slightly disturbed him. As he ate his cereal he stared absentmindedly out of the kitchen window. A bird flew by as he stared through the window. The dream he had had bothered him. He seemed so "affectionate" towards the girl; he even called her "Sakura".  
  
After he had finished eating breakfast he began to pace around the living room nervously. He had never been invited over to a girl's house before. It almost felt to him that he was going there as a friendly gesture and not as a part of the bet.  
  
Meiling silently slid into the room and stood by the door watching her cousin pace around nervously. 'Syaoran-are you okay?' she raised an eyebrow.  
  
He glanced up from the floor. 'Huh? Me? I'm fine, just I-'  
  
'-Have never been over a girls house before right?' she smirked noting the expression worn on his face.  
  
He nodded slowly. 'What am I to do over there? Seriously Meiling what?' he threw himself into the near by sofa.  
  
'Syaoran you have fun. I dunno just hang out with one another.I cannot give you advice on exactly what to do-but just remember to be kind and polite at all times 'kay?' she gave him a stern look.  
  
Syaoran stared back feeling slightly flabbergasted. Be nice and polite? What was the world coming too? Slowly reality sank into him and he nodded understandingly.  
  
'Good.well I think it's about time to get moving eh?' she winked.  
  
'M-Meiling!' he shot an unimpressed look towards her.  
  
She giggled haughtily, 'Oh Syaoran do me one favor.'  
  
'What's that?' he raised an eyebrow raising himself off of the chair.  
  
'Don't act mean and arrogant.'  
  
'Humph!' he picked up a pillow and chucked it at his cousin. 'Got ya!' he cheered as it hit her square in the face. Meiling smiled back angelically.  
  
'You'd best watch yourself Syaoran, one day I may strike back,' she chuckled evilly.  
  
*  
  
Syaoran waited anxiously outside Sakura's front door. He was finally there and was nervous as anything. For some odd reason Meiling had insisted for him to bring a bunch of roses with him to give to Sakura. He had rejected the idea, but she simply refused no for an answer-so therefore poor Syaoran was now forced to give the girl flowers too.  
  
The door swung open and Sakura was standing there. She looked exceedingly pretty today, her hair worn down completely instead of up in pigtails. She had two small plaits in her hair, which were tied up with rose pink ribbons, and she wore a nice baby blue dress with a white collar and cut sleeves.  
  
'H-hi.K-Kinomoto-san.' the breath was knocked out of him completely. He was so shocked at how pretty Sakura really was, he felt his cheeks tint red. Before he knew it he was shoving the flowers into her hands.  
  
'Hello Li-oh my, are these for me? Hoe?' she asked perplexedly. She smiled as she watched Syaoran nod in a robotic way. 'Well come in then silly!' she giggled ushering for him to step into her house.  
  
Syaoran stepped inside and glanced around. Her house was just as well furnished as his was, the color of the walls inside the house were of a creamy-yellow, giving it a nice warm feeling to it. 'Now this is my kitchen-' she pointed to him, showing him around the house. But there was someone in the kitchen-Touya! Syaoran glanced at Touya whom was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee.  
  
'I believe you two have met right?' Sakura asked, glancing from Syaoran to Touya.  
  
'Yes I have!' Touya replied coldly glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back, he knew Sakura's brother did not like him. If that was the way it was, then Syaoran would also not like him.  
  
'Hoe?' Sakura glanced at the two once more sensing something wrong. 'Err well shall we move on?' she laughed nervously, taking Syaoran's hand and leading him away from the kitchen. Syaoran felt very awkward as Sakura was holding his hand. His stomach gave a little flip, causing him to feel.well he couldn't explain it. After what felt like a full tour on the house, Sakura led him to the last room in the house-hers.  
  
'Kinomoto-san you have a very nice house and err.' Syaoran tried to think of something else to say but nothing came to mind.  
  
'Thank you Li-kun,' Sakura stopped in front of a door. 'This is Touya-san's room,' she opened up the door slowly and revealed her brothers room to him.  
  
'Err Kinomoto-san I do not think it's a good idea showing me your brother's room.' Syaoran felt at unease.  
  
'Maybe you're right-' she closed the door. 'Oniisan will get mad at me probably.' As Sakura shepherded Syaoran towards her bedroom, Touya came upstairs.  
  
'And what do you think you are doing near my room?' he queried, raising an eyebrow at Sakura and Syaoran. 'Especially the brat!' he snapped meaning Syaoran.  
  
'Oh nothing Oniisan-I am showing him my room now.'  
  
'Brat? Who you calling a brat?' Syaoran snarled at Touya.  
  
'Oh no one in particular,' he sneered, 'now get out of my sight before I gain a loss in vision at staring at you too long.'  
  
'Oniisan! That wasn't very nice-he's our guest!' Sakura tried to avoid a fight between Syaoran and her brother. 'Now come on Li-kun.' She grabbed him by the sleeve and drew him away from Touya. Touya gave a scathing look and then turned around and entered his bedroom slamming the door shut tight.  
  
'Sorry about my brother.he can be a pain.' she sighed opening her door to her bedroom. Syaoran blushed slightly; this was the first time he had been invited into a girl's bedroom before. Why was he blushing?  
  
'It's okay.' he replied, but was gazing into her room. It was very neat, well comparing his room to hers; his looked like a bomb was let off in his. 'Wow you are very neat Sa-' he stopped. He nearly said her name! It was an accident that was all. '-Kinomoto-san!' he said quickly replacing the odd silence between his sentences. Sakura didn't look like she had noticed anything which he thanked god.  
  
Sakura laughed slapping him on the shoulder playfully. 'Li-kun me tidy? I think not. I am usually quite messy, but I must clean my room and make it presentable for guests.' She gave him a sheepish grin. He returned the smile. He walked over to her bedroom window and stared out of it. It was quite a nice view.  
  
'My view isn't as good as yours,' she smiled glancing out of her window also.  
  
'Oh.well I like your view.' he chocked out. This was so hard for him, this whole be polite stuff was very hard indeed. But he kept in mind the word "bet".  
  
'Well Li-kun what do you wish to do?' Sakura asked politely. Syaoran turned around and faced her. He was rather close to her, which it annoyed him and made him feel sort of content at the same time. Syaoran had come across many attractive girls in his life, but none as attractive as her. He knew her beauty must have some sort of affect on him, but he pushed it aside.  
  
'Um.I wish to do anything that you do.' He replied looking down at the floor.  
  
Sakura clasped her hands to the side of her face. She had an idea! 'Li-kun do you wish to go into town? I can get Oniisan to drop us off.' she giggled.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. It sounded okay, all except for the "Oniisan:" part. 'Sure I guess.'  
  
Sakura exclaimed in joy, she seemed rather excited. 'We can have lunch there then too-oh this will be so much fun Li-kun!'  
  
Syaoran gave her an odd look, why was the girl so excited about going into town? Well the idea sounded okay -certainly okay, but he did not like Sakura's older brother.  
  
Syaoran found himself in front of Touya's door a few seconds later, as Sakura had pushed him there. Sakura knocked on his door.  
  
'Oniisan!' she said, rapidly knocking on the wooden door.  
  
There was a rustling sound, to Syaoran it sounded like papers. Obviously Touya was doing some sort of paper work. A few seconds later the door opened to a crack.  
  
'What do you want Itomo?' he said huskily. His eyes wandered over to Syaoran's amber eyes.  
  
'Touya-kun-may I ask of a favor?' she knew she had to speed things up; otherwise Touya would surely start to pick on Syaoran again.  
  
'What is it?' he snapped. 'If you hadn't noticed I am rather busy at the moment.'  
  
'Oniisan can you please drop Li-kun and I off into town? Then you wont have us here all day.you can come pick us up at around three?' she asked hopefully.  
  
He thought long and hard. She was right about them not being there for a while; he would have some piece and quiet. He sighed opening the door fully. 'Fine come on hurry up! I need to finish off my paper work soon-so the sooner you guys leave the better!'  
  
Sakura squealed in joy. Her brother was being nice for a change! 'Wait here Li-kun.' she quickly ran into her bedroom and closed the door slightly. She grabbed her handbag and purse, and put on some more perfume. It was scented to smell of Cherry Blossoms. When she came out she ran down the stairs to see Syaoran and Touya waiting there. She had hoped the both of them weren't arguing with one another.  
  
'You ready yet?' Touya said in a droning tone, rolling his eyes. 'You always take so long-girls!' he muttered turning the brass doorknob and pulling.  
  
Sakura pouted, but said nothing and followed Touya and Syaoran outside and into the red car. Touya glanced in the mirror watching Syaoran carefully out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like that boy one bit-he looked mean, and devious.  
  
Syaoran what do you get yourself into these days? A bet and a girl? To gain a friendship that seems so hard to gain, and if I lose I lose my dignity as well.and my reputation at school too.I hope Sakura never catches onto any of this. I would definitely lose then.and why do I feel so different when I am around her? I actually feel a slight happiness when with her.I know this all sounds so-crazy and stupid, but for once I feel as if I can act myself with out being judged by someone, Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Every time he and Sakura exchanged glances at one another, he felt his face turn red. He gripped the edge of his seat tightly wishing for the ride to end soon, as being this close to Sakura made him feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
'Li-kun.may I ask, how long have you been in Tomoeda? I vaguely remember the announcement of when you first arrived to Tomoeda. That was a while ago.' Sakura broke the odd silence.  
  
'Oh.we moved here when I was roughly thirteen years old-so it's been about a year and a half.it was around my birthday when mother decided to come to Tomoeda. You see her work moved us here-and as long as mother works, that's how long I stay here. Unless she is asked to work in a different country.' he replied. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'Oh just wondering, as I know you originally came from Hong Kong. You turn fifteen this year? I'm already fifteen, I turned fifteen on April the 1st.' she asked curiously.  
  
Syaoran gawked. She was making conversation with him, and it felt rather nice to talk to her about little things like this. 'Yes I turn fifteen on July the 13th, I see you are a little older then me.interesting.'  
  
Sakura smiled. 'Ah but you are much taller then me!'  
  
Syaoran let another smile escape. 'Yes but males tend to be taller then females.well most males.'  
  
'Okay stop the chit chat we're here!' Touya announced. 'Now make sure to meet me near the fish and chips shop at three o'clock. Any later and Sakura- boy will I scold you!'  
  
'Yes Oniisan I understand. And thank you for dropping us off.' She got out of the car after Syaoran. She watched her brother drive away and then turned around to face Syaoran.  
  
'So what shall we do first?'  
  
A/N: Sorry again-for the delay in this chapter. But I had to work off doing some essays at school and am still undergoing an assignment X.x never stops.Oi.well anyways R+R please?  
  
Ja  
  
Dani-chan ^_^ 


	9. A diligent town

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: just a note to you all, that this chapter is gonna be based through both their perspectives at once, instead of separated kay? It just makes this chappie easier to write for me =)  
  
Chapter nine-A diligent town  
  
Syaoran stared at her blankly. What did he want to do? Syaoran glanced around, the town looked very busy indeed. There were plenty of people scuttling in and out of shops carrying bags of purchases.  
  
'.Um.' he looked down at the ground not sure of what to say.  
  
He was surprised to hear her giggle, that he looked up and faced her. 'Li- kun-you do not know?' she gave him a comical look, 'boys I tell ya.hmm well- let's go shop around or something!' she grabbed his hand once more and dragged him around.  
  
Syaoran never understood what the big fascination was with shopping-but all he knew was that Sakura was a tad bit like Meiling when around shops.  
  
'Li-kun do you think this top looks okay on me?' she asked him as she exited the changing room and did a fashionable little pose in front of him. Syaoran blushed a deep crimson; boy did she ever look good. It seemed whatever she wore looked good on her. The top she was trying on was of a lime green. It was a low cut top with little strings at the front done up in a clever bow and little slits at the bottom of the top on the sides. It tended to show off her waist a little bit too.  
  
Syaoran brought himself to say something, but nothing seemed to escape his mouth. He shook his head and snapped out of his trance. 'Y-yeah.it l-looks fine,' he breathed out.  
  
'Really?' she asked smilingly slightly.  
  
He nodded. 'So are you going to buy it or not?' he groaned.  
  
'Yes I shall hang on let me change back then I shall buy it and we can go out to eat 'kay?' she quickly rushed back into the change room and changed back into her baby blue dress. As she came back out she went up to the counter to pay for it. 'Okay Li-kun what would you like for lunch?' she asked as both of them left the clothes shop.  
  
'Anything but more clothes shopping,' he muttered under his breath.  
  
'Hoe? What was that Li-kun?' she titled her head to the side.  
  
'Um never mind-well how about Chinese?' he suggested.  
  
'Sure-I don't mind that at all Chinese it is!' Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
It seemed like half an hour before they finally came to a stop in front of a decent Chinese restaurant. There were seats inside the restaurant as well as outside. Syaoran glanced around in fascination, this looked like a very nice restaurant indeed.  
  
'You wanna eat inside or outside?' he asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't care, all he wanted was to hurry up and eat, as he was famished.  
  
'Is outside okay?' she picked up a menu from a table and glanced down at the food listings.  
  
'Sure thing Kinomoto-san,' he took a seat in the outside area. This table was out on a ledge and had a nice view to it, also there was a pot plant seated next to him, which contained a medium sized palm tree in it. Sakura took a seat opposite him and handed him a menu.  
  
'Choose something to eat Li-kun.' She said while watching the waiters move around to each table. 'I'm gonna have the Chinese rice, how about you?'  
  
Syaoran gazed down the very long list of food to eat. He quite liked the braised steak with mini-corn and he also loved his rice. 'Err.I'll take Chinese rice too Kinomoto-san and maybe braised steak with mini-corn or something.'  
  
'Oh good choice Li-kun-here let me get the waiter over here.' Sakura raised a hand into the air signaling for a waiter to come server them. A waiter saw her raised hand and immediately came over to serve the two.  
  
'How may I help you young lady?' the waiter bowed.  
  
'Um we'd like to order our meal now if we may?' she began conversation.  
  
'Oh yes, yes order away young miss-I see you have your boyfriend here too?' he winked.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. 'Oh-no, no he's not my-' she was cut off by the waiters chuckles.  
  
'Want to keep it a secret eh? Don't worry,' he cleared his throat, 'now would you care to order miss?' he took out his pen and paper ready to jot down notes.  
  
'Oh.okay.um well I'll have a bowl of Chinese rice and a glass of coke thanks.' She said courteously. She watched the man jot it down and then a few seconds later his gaze focused on Syaoran's.  
  
'Um.can I have a plate of the braised steak with mini-corn and a bowl of Chinese rice with a glass of coke please?' he asked. Once again his manners were to be used in a place like this. Although he disliked using the word please, this was a place to certainly use manners.  
  
The man bowed and then took off to deliver their order to the kitchens.  
  
'Big eater Li-kun?' Sakura teased.  
  
He shook his head. 'Nope-not really, I'm just quite partial to my braised steak.' He answered back in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Sakura giggled once more. 'Aww Li-kun you know I think you're becoming quite soft.' she mused.  
  
Soft? Me? What the hell is this girl on about? His voice echoed in his head.  
  
'I'm soft?' he made a discriminated noise. 'Well girl there is more to me then you can see then eh?' he leant an elbow on the table and stared out into the distant. What he'd just said was quite right, he was more then just callous-he could at times be nice at heart. He just didn't like to show it.  
  
Sakura guffawed quietly. 'I know that Li-kun.and by the way can you tell me now-am I considered a friend to you?'  
  
Syaoran turned his head towards her. Friend? If he gained her friendship he would win the bet.but it had to be a really close friendship. Somehow Syaoran thought that Takashi had wanted it to be more than friends-but just being her friend was hard enough for him.  
  
'I-I.look if I were your friend I would feel as if I could call you by your name.' He snapped.  
  
'So I'm not?' she said sounding quite hurt.  
  
'I didn't mean it entirely that way-look if someone is close to me, I refer to them by their first names. You are not entirely close to me. It'd take more then that Kinomoto-san. But I have you considered as a friend, I'm just not too sure yet.' he sighed.  
  
'Well Li-kun all I ask is for your friendship, it would mean a lot to me too.I really.feel like I can get along with you. Please say you'll be my friend? You don't have to be a "close" friend to me, but can I at least have some of your friendship? I can work on being a closer friend.' Sakura pleading giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
He gazed into her emerald green eyes. They relaxed him. He felt happy just looking into them. He closed his eyes quickly and turned away from her. He must erase that happy feeling from him-it wasn't right. He never felt happy with anyone-never since with his mom. 'Kinomoto-san okay you can be considered a friend to me-but not a "real close" one okay? And there are things I need to explain to you afterwards to make you understand why.'  
  
'Hoe?' she stared peculiarly at him. She knew there was more to this boy then appeared so. She usually thought of him as the mysterious type, not confiding any information to anyone. But Sakura felt she was slowly gaining his friendship whether or not he liked the idea, she had a feeling that they were already friends. But part of what Yelan also wanted her to do was teach him how to love.she had to admit, she had grown quite attached to him already, she really enjoyed spending time with him as he was never really cold towards her as he was to others. 'Afterwards?' she began again after much thought.  
  
He nodded his head. 'Yes afterwards when we go back to your place 'kay?' She smiled back sweetly; it was a smile that could melt your heart, although Syaoran's would slightly take more than that.  
  
Ten minutes passed by quickly and then the waiter came by carrying two large platters of the food they ordered. Syaoran gazed at his food hungrily and nodded a thank you to the waiter as he turned and left. Without deliberation Syaoran began wolfing the food down his throat. Sakura chuckled watching the "Chibi Okami" eat so fast.  
  
'What-what's so funny?' he said through a mouthful of braised steak.  
  
'Slow down Chibi Okami! Otherwise you might give yourself indigestion!' Sakura began eating her Chinese rice.  
  
Syaoran looked like he was chocking on his food at the mention of the word "Chibi Okami" 'What-did-you-call-me?' he chocked out, watching the girl eat her food in a polite manner.  
  
Sakura blushed slightly. 'Oh.you do not like being called that by others?'  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to blush. How did she know his Chinese name meant "little wolf"? 'Um well how exactly did you find out about that?'  
  
Sakura answered simply, 'Meiling-chan.' She smiled. 'Why do you not like to be called that? I think that it's kawaii! How is your Chinese name pronounced?'  
  
'Eheh.well you can say my name three different ways.there is Syaoran.Shaoran and Xiao Lang.I don't like that last one much, I prefer Shaoran,' he tried to dismiss the topic very quickly.  
  
Sakura gave him another adoring look. 'I take it that Xiao Lang must mean "little wolf".hey Li-kun?'  
  
He nodded and then averted his eyes away from hers and began eating his food again. Sakura took a sip of her coke and sighed happily. She was enjoying herself very much with him.  
  
So Shaoran is what he prefers.hee hee and Xiao Lang he doesn't? I wonder why.although it's kawaii! Sakura thought to herself.  
  
~  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran were heading back after a nice meal (Sakura and Syaoran paid for it) they had a brisk walk enjoying the sights in town. Syaoran actually felt happy, he stopped denying it. So what if he was having a good time? Even though it slightly bothered him that it was with her.  
  
What is this feeling? Every time I am with her-it feels so right and wrong at the same time. Syaoran argued with himself over this a lot.  
  
Sakura's hand brushed against his, she took his hand slowly. Syaoran felt very awkward and fluttery in the stomach at the same time. But he did not remove his hand from hers. He left it clasped with hers! His eyes wandered to the side and met with hers, her eyes smiling brightly at him. He gave a slight smile back, was it possible for him to like her? He felt all tingly inside too.something he had never felt. Something interrupted there special moment between one another though. A tall boy with dark wavy hair and brown eyes was approaching the two; he had a smirk on his face. He looked of about sixteen years old Syaoran figured.  
  
'Hey there, nice slut you have there!' the boy remarked grabbing Sakura by the arm.  
  
Sakura squealed in fright. Syaoran was angry with this boy now. He pushed the boy backwards and stood in front of Sakura barring the boy's path to her.  
  
'What did you call her eh?' Syaoran snapped glaring menacingly at the boy.  
  
The boy stepped forwards again and stood in front of Syaoran, glaring at him square in the eyes.  
  
'A slut! Got a problem with it?' he sneered, flexing his muscles trying to impress Sakura obviously.  
  
'Hell yes! You call her that again and I'll smash your face in! Now get lost!' Syaoran threatened.  
  
'I think she'd rather hang out with me-huh?' the boy asked referring to Sakura.  
  
Sakura was trembling and this guy frightened her. Who was he to think he could come bully them two? Sakura shook her head.  
  
'N-no I'm happy with Li-kun please go.' she begged, 'I do not want any trouble.'  
  
'Kinomoto-san stop being passive, this guy is harassing you and I'm going to deal with it!' Syaoran replied.  
  
The boy stepped forward again trying to pas by Syaoran. But Syaoran did not budge.  
  
'I mean it-you lay one finger on her and I'll seriously hurt you!' Syaoran repeated firmly.  
  
The boy gave a thoughtful look, obviously trying to sum up who would win in a fight. Syaoran looked like a pretty tough opponent.  
  
'Hey, hey! I was only wanting the girl to have a good time with me man geesh!' he rolled his eyes and turned away. 'I'll find an easier target then, stupid jerk.' he muttered walking away from Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran had heard what he had called him. He had thoughts about punching the guy's lights out, but Sakura grabbed a hold of his hand and immediately calmed him down.  
  
'Li-kun thank you for protecting me,' her hands were shaking and felt clammy in his. The girl had obviously gotten very afraid.  
  
He gave an affectionate squeeze, trying to calm her down. 'Hey it's all right.no one bothers my friend,' he replied. She smiled. He had called her a friend!  
  
'I think Touya-kun should be here about now then.' she said breaking the odd silence between them.  
  
'Oh okay.'  
  
'And Li-kun-I'd appreciate it, if you didn't tell my brother about this.' she asked.  
  
He nodded. 'Sure.he'd mad huh?'  
  
'Yes indeed.my brother is way too protective at times.well come on let's go back to my place then!' she casually began walking, Syaoran besides her, heading towards the place they were to meet Touya.  
  
~  
  
Nothing much was said on the way home, and Sakura made sure of that as she dashed out of the car, signaling for Syaoran to follow too.  
  
Touya just gave a weird look as he locked up the car and opened the front door. Without anything said he returned upstairs into his bedroom and closed his door. Sakura and Syaoran headed up to her bedroom and she closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she bowed.  
  
'I'm sorry Li-kun for all the trouble I caused in town. Forgive me.' she bowed again.  
  
He stepped forward, feeling bad about this all. 'Kinomoto-san-it's fine, things like that happen a lot. It wasn't your fault okay?' he was reassuring her.  
  
Sakura smiled, feeling safe around him and content. She sat down on her bed and glanced up at him. 'Li-kun-what was it that you were going to tell me?'  
  
'Oh.may I?' he asked signaling for him to be able to take a seat next to her. She nodded and waited for him to sit down next to her.  
  
'I noticed Li-kun-you said I was your friend, that makes me happy,' she reminisced.  
  
He gave a serious look though. 'Yes that incident made me realize that you must be. Otherwise why would I protect you?' he cleared his throat. 'Anyway.what I'm going to tell you is kinda.well personal. I have never mentioned it to anyone before, only Meiling and my sisters know. Do you promise to keep it to yourself?'  
  
'Oh my yes of course! If it is a personal matter that you wish for no one to know, I will do as you wish and keep it secret.'  
  
'Thanks.' he paused. Where was he to start? He took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Okay you want to know why I do not get too close to other people? And why I hate my mother?'  
  
'Well it's entirely up to you, if you wish to tell me.'  
  
Syaoran shrugged, he knew she was curious. 'I hate being close to people because.when I was younger my mother.my mother.' he closed his eyes, he felt them sting slightly. He knew he had to continue though. 'My mother.started to neglect me. She was a great mom, I loved her so much, and we used to do everything together! Until the day she got a new job, ever since then I was ignored, as if I didn't even exist. Once when I asked for her to play with me she turned around and got mad at me.she even hit me. I mistrusted her ever since then, hardly ever spoke to her either. I hate her- I know it's not right to hate your own mother, but she just never paid attention to me anymore.I felt non-existent. So I began shunning everyone and everything away, I guess I turned rather cold. I'm afraid if I get too close to someone again, I'll be hurt.' he sighed, burying his face in his hands; he stared down at the floor ignoring Sakura's gazing eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Li-kun I never knew.but I can guarantee I won't hurt you. Please don't feel afraid to be my friend. I know you want to be-you even said I was.' she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I know you're trying to help me in every possible way.but it's so hard for me to.' he trailed off.  
  
Sakura nodded. 'I understand everything It's okay.' But Sakura felt quite guilty herself. Her required task was to turn him into a happy and loveable person. But now that she knew what his mother had done to him-she wasn't so sure anymore. She loved being his friend though; she just didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was. It was partly his mother's fault for him turning out cold, now she knew.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. That feeling he had felt before when holding her hand.it felt right. Nothing felt wrong about it at all. It felt blissful, and he enjoyed it. But he was confused; he knew that he was gaining her friendship. He knew he had it now, but it felt terribly wrong to be making friends with a girl as nice as her, just because of a bet. He liked having her friendship, he found it comfortable, and he felt like he could tell her anything and knew that she'd keep it a secret. He even spilled out one of his secrets that no one else really knew of-to her.  
  
Sakura's Flashback  
  
'Sakura.here's the thing. Aunt Yelan wants me to find someone-someone that is capable of helping out Syaoran.' Meiling paused to try her best to look serious.  
  
Sakura nodded, so far taking in what the Chinese girl was saying.  
  
'Well.Aunt Yelan believes that the only person that can help Syaoran become nice, is someone that has the qualities that he doesn't have. And she prefers someone of the opposite sex too. That person is you Sakura.' Meiling smiled hopefully.  
  
'Me? Wait a minute.you're looking for someone to help him? That's.argh.that sounds hard! He looks so impossible to tame.'  
  
End of flashback  
  
I promised that I'd do it. I must.it is helping him.but I also have to teach him to love? How is that possible? How can I teach him that? Sakura pondered, after thinking back on other events.  
  
Sakura was disrupted as she felt something warm wrap around her hand. She realized Syaoran had taken her hand in his. She blushed furiously.  
  
'Sa-kura-thank you for listening to me.and understanding.' he murmured, feeling content. He felt happy holding her hand and felt as if he could live with that feeling forever.  
  
Sakura grinned. 'It's quite okay Li-kun.' He had called her by her first name. She wondered if he had even realized if he had said that. He also held onto her hand, she liked it.  
  
There was an abrupt knock on her door. Sakura and Syaoran quickly separated their hands from one another and Sakura ran to her door.  
  
'Yes? Who is it?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Itomo.it's me,' came Touya's booming voice.  
  
She opened up the door to reveal him standing there casually.  
  
'What is it Oniisan?' she asked. Touya looked agitated about something.  
  
'Li's mother rang up asking if he could spend the night here as she needs some peace and quiet at home and having Meiling there is enough. I said yes and she sent Wei over and he dropped some of his stuff off. He'll be spending the night here I guess.' he said in a rather monotonous tone.  
  
Sakura glanced from Touya to Syaoran. 'H-he's sleeping over? Hoe?' she blushed.  
  
Syaoran was also blushing. He was to spend the night over here?  
  
'Yes.his things are downstairs bring them up here.he'll have to sleep in your bedroom because the other room is occupied with all my spare stuff and there is no time for me to clean it up. So I'll bring in the mattress for him.' With that Touya turned and went to fetch the spare mattress.  
  
Sakura was left there gaping on the spot. He was sleeping in her room? 'Um Li-kun is this okay with you?' she asked nervously.  
  
'Y-yeah.' he muttered feeling quite dazed still.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hahahaha! Sorry to leave it there! ;) Kawaii^_^ S+S is starting to develop now, as I feel that I have dragged his stubbornness on enough. R+R please! =)  
  
Dani-chan 


	10. A softer Syaoran?

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
Chapter ten-A softer Syaoran?  
  
A/N: Wow thank you for the many reviews on that chappie ^^;; I'm glad you liked that one ^_~ I actually liked that one the best myself so far^^;; *hugs all* well here's the next chappie :D  
  
Also I'm sorry for miss-spelling "little sister" I was meant to write "Imoto" gomen ^^;; that's what happens when you write something really late ^^;  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura had gotten dressed into her pajamas now, as it was getting dark now. She had had a very awkward dinner with Touya and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran had been quite quiet around one another now, as they had shared "something" with one another in her bedroom shortly. A sort of intimate moment she liked it be classified as that. He had held her hand.he had called her "Sakura" too. She still didn't know if he meant to call her by her first name, but she liked it. Syaoran was currently getting changed in the bathroom; her and Touya had set up the spare mattress in her bedroom. Sakura felt a little odd about sharing her bedroom with a boy.she was sure that even Touya was all against it too-but what was there to worry about? Sakura knelt down on the floor and fixed up the slightly out of place sheets on Syaoran's bed. As she was doing that there was a knock on her door.  
  
'Come in,' she answered getting up off of the floor. The door opened slowly and Syaoran appeared standing there. Sakura blushed as she looked at what he wore. A pair of light green boxers and a light blue t-shirt. He stood there blushing on the spot and Sakura blushing ever so red too. She averted her eyes from his and stared down at the floor. 'Where's Oniisan?' she asked still not lifting her eyes off of the floor.  
  
'Um.I think he's in-his room.' he stepped into her room completely now.  
  
'Okay.um.' she paused, she felt very awkward around him now. 'Excuse me for a few minutes,' she walked past him and made her way down the corridor. She had to get some fresh air. She made her way to the balcony area (also where they hang there clothing up on the line) and gripped onto the railing tightly staring out into the distant sky. The half moon shone luminously making the night sky seem less dark. There was a slight breeze, ruffling her auburn hair. She had taken her hair out of pigtails and let it all hang down now. It had grown over the few years, just a little bit.  
  
Why does everything seem so weird with Syaoran now? I feel all.I dunno.I wonder why he said my name before-why he held my hand? Was he merely comforting me? Or does he want more than friendship? Sakura was confused a little, the way Syaoran never seemed to act cold towards her any more seemed odd. Had he possibly changed that much already?  
  
She suddenly felt a hand placed on her shoulder. It gave her a shock as she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
'Hoe!' she began to scream. But that person placed a hand over her mouth. It was only Syaoran. Her heart rate began to slow down.  
  
'Shh! Don't scream!' he gave her a serious look. 'Why are you out here?' he gazed into her green orbs. He noticed how intriguing and beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He had never seen her with her hair completely down before, and she looked nice still.  
  
'I-I needed to get some fresh air,' she replied turning her head around and staring back out into the night sky.  
  
'Something is troubling you.I feel it. What is it? Was it that boy cause if so-' his voice which had started off as quite calm worked itself up to containing a tone of anger.  
  
'No, no.everything is just fine,' she lied. She had this gut feeling that something was not quite right with her friendship with Syaoran-just this feeling.  
  
'You're sure?' he asked taking a place next to her.  
  
'Actually.Li-kun.I'm just wondering.it's probably nothing-but why were you so keen on being my friend?' she saw a surprised look spread on his face, but he quickly hid it.  
  
'Me? You were the one that started it all.' he stopped as he saw her give him a sort of scolding look. 'Um.well you seem like a fairly nice girl.'  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Was he telling the truth? She couldn't help but suspect something.  
  
'I'm sorry for asking.' she bowed. 'Well it's getting quite chilly out here.' she signaled for him to follow her back inside to her bedroom. He did just that-following her into her room.  
  
He turned around after she had entered and closed the door quietly. He turned off the lights and slid into his bed that Sakura and Touya had prepared for him. Sakura glanced down at him watching the boy with amber eyes and dark brown hair lying there in bed. She noticed his eyes staring back into hers. His amber eyes had a sort of glow to them like cat's eyes would in the dark.  
  
'Goodnight.Syaoran.' she whispered turning over to the other side, avoiding his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran's ears pricked up at the sound of his name. She called him Syaoran? He was pretty sure he had called her Sakura. But was that by accident or because he wished to call her that? He stared up at the ceiling watching the shadows from outside her window play tricks on his mind. He snapped his eyes shut tightly, and erased the scenery from his sight. He didn't want to be here right now.in this world.he was acting so very different towards this girl-so nice?  
  
~  
  
He was kissing her passionately. With such love and desire. He ran a hand through her auburn hair, caressing the wonderful feeling of being with this girl like this. She kissed him back the same way-with love. He slid his hands down to her waist and rested them there as hers were brought around his neck. They drew away from one another; they smiled at each other lovingly.  
  
'I love you Syaoran.don't ever leave me.' she murmured into his ear.  
  
'I love you too Sakura. I'll always be by your side.' he smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran bolted up from bed, breathing heavily. He had just had a dream of being with Sakura.he loved her in his dreams-and she loved him back? He looked up to Sakura's bed to look at the girl he had just dreamed about. But he found that she was not in her bed. His eyes darted around the room in search of her, but she wasn't in there. He read her clock-1:30am. He silently got out of his bed to search for her. He crept over to her bedroom door and placed a hand over the cold doorknob. As he was turning it-he also felt it being turned, not by him but by someone on the other side. He stood back to allow the person in. It was Sakura. She silently stepped back, getting a shock from this boy.  
  
'Syaoran?' she said in a shaky voice. She closed the door behind her.  
  
'Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost!' he smiled slightly, ignoring the fact that she had called him Syaoran.  
  
'I-I heard noises.against my window. And then I decided to get a glass of water while I was up.' she trailed off, shaking slightly still. She felt Syaoran step forward, getting closer to her. She blushed as she realized how close he was to her now.she could almost brush her nose against his.  
  
'It was probably just the wind outside,' he took a hold of her hand and gave another affectionate squeeze.  
  
This eased her a lot. His heart was pounding faster now. He didn't know what possessed him to do so; he might've blamed her emerald eyes for enticing him, but he did it anyway. He edged his face closer to her now. Sakura could feel his warm breath trail over her skin. She knew what he was going to do. She closed her eyes slowly. Syaoran brushed his nose against hers and then without further a due, pressed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth and bliss of his lips against hers. He leant her against her closed door and pressed his lips slightly harder on hers. He was happy when he felt her respond to him. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another now too, Syaoran's hand intertwining itself in hers. He felt her other hand roam through his messy brown hair. He drew away slowly-returning to reality, as it may have seemed. He opened his eyes only to be met with her green ones. He took in a few quick breaths and for what seemed a second Sakura pressed her lips against his once more. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back.  
  
Why are you kissing her? Do you love her? What do you think you are even doing? You are Syaoran-you do not love, or do you? He thought as he kissed the girl. I have feelings for this girl? I must stop.I'm going to hurt her and ruin our friendship.if she ever knows about the bet.  
  
He drew away slowly and stared into her eyes again. He enjoyed every bit of kissing this girl it all seemed so right not wrong. Nothing felt wrong at all! But his conscious held him back, if he became more with this girl and she found out about the bet, who knows what would happen? For the first time in his life Syaoran felt guilty.  
  
'Syaoran?' she called him by his first name again. She tilted his head up to face hers. 'What just happened?' she asked.  
  
'I-I.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to-argh forget it happened!' he said feeling his eyes sting. He hated being cold to her. He-had feelings for her. But maybe he could erase them?  
  
'Do not pretend Syaoran.' she whispered into his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine, not of cold, but of some sort of excitement.  
  
'Good night!' he turned around and flopped into his bed covering himself up without looking at the girl he had kissed. Sakura stared hardly at him. She knew it must've been hard to try and take back what they had shared.she knew his ego very well.maybe he would soon realize that she loved him? She hopped back into her own bed and felt a few tears escape from her eyes. She was upset that he had dismissed these feelings for one another so quickly.  
  
Half an hour passed by and Syaoran still remained awake. He had kissed her. He liked it. She had kissed him back. Now what? Did he like her? Love her? Or was it just a spur of the moment? All he knew was that he missed the taste of her lips against his. He felt loved when they had kissed-a feeling that was returned to him. He was afraid though. Afraid that he would be hurt again. He sat up again and slid out of bed and walked over to Sakura's bed. She was asleep. He wondered how she managed to fall asleep after what he had done. He felt that urge to kiss her once more-just once more. He leant forward and slowly brushed his lips over hers. Although she did not kiss him back, he still kissed her. He drew away. He had stolen one last kiss from her.  
  
'Goodnight my Cherry Blossom.' he murmured.  
  
*  
  
Day: Sunday morning  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
She awoke slowly to the sound of chirping birds outside her window. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, erasing the sleep from them. She ran a finger over her lips. They had locked with Syaoran's a while back. She glanced over to see the peaceful Syaoran lying in his bed asleep still. She got up silently and rummaged through her chest of drawers for some clothes to wear today. She then went into the bathroom and got changed into the lime green top she had bought yesterday and a short skirt that showed off her waist. She then washed her face, brushed her hair and then made her way downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
'O hayo Imoto,' Touya greeted her downstairs.  
  
She wore a smile on her face as she watched her brother making breakfast for them all.  
  
'O hayo Oniisan. Can I help you make breakfast?' she asked.  
  
'Um.can you just set the table.and tonight dad's coming back home.' Touya replied, bustling around the stove area.  
  
'Sure.' She then rummaged through the kitchen cupboards and found the placemats and the cutlery as well. She began to place them all on the table, but something stopped her. She glanced up to see Syaoran leaning against the doorframe.  
  
'You need a hand?' he asked stepping forward.  
  
Sakura blushed, glancing at his lips. This was going to be extremely awkward between the two now she figured. 'U-um s-sure.'  
  
Syaoran took over the cutlery and placed them around the table avoiding her curious eyes watching him.  
  
'Breakfast is ready!' Touya announced as soon as the table was set.  
  
'Great!' Sakura smiled taking a seat down at the table. Syaoran took one next to her. Touya placed the plate of scrambled eggs, toast and pancakes on the table and then took a seat opposite Syaoran.  
  
'Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!' he eyed Sakura and Syaoran suspiciously.  
  
Without hesitation Sakura and Syaoran helped themselves to breakfast. Everyone ate quietly, not a word was exchanged between him and her. When breakfast was over Sakura and Syaoran helped Touya clean up the mess that they had made. As soon as Sakura had finished she quickly dashed back upstairs and into her bedroom.  
  
Why.why are things so awkward now? Maybe all of last night was just a dream? It must've been.I don't want my friendship with him to be ruined.I care too much about him to lose him. Sakura was a bit confused with this whole ordeal as she debated whether or not last night had happened or not.  
  
She sat on her bed staring down at the floor. She had had a really good time with Syaoran all of yesterday-she had enjoyed his company and she was sure that he had enjoyed hers as well.  
  
'Can I come in?' came the voice of the boy she felt she had feelings for. She glanced up to be looking into his amber eyes. They looked like they were trying to say something to her, and he looked distressed.  
  
'Sure.Syaoran what's wrong?' she beckoned for him to take a seat next to her.  
  
'Nothing is wrong.' he sat down on her bed facing her. How he hated the way he had changed so dramatically, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to change it now. 'Just-I am going to admit that you are a close friend to me.I realized last night.but last night-last night was nothing.' he turned the other way not wanting to see her reaction.  
  
Sakura nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. 'That's fine with me. Take your time in finding everything out.I'll-I'll always wait.' she smiled.  
  
Syaoran gave a confident smile and nodded gesturing that he understood her. Truth be told he was a little confused about the "Take your time in finding everything out", but he shrugged it off. Just last night though, he had kissed her-shared something special with her and she returned it. He liked what they had shared, but he wasn't sure he was ready.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
'Master Syaoran it's time to go home now!' Wei called from downstairs. Syaoran was in the middle of learning how to play a bit of the piano with Sakura in the spare bedroom. Sakura had had quite a few lessons on how to play the piano and was quite good at it. She wanted Syaoran to learn how to play it too.  
  
'Okay in a few minutes!' he answered back loudly and then paid attention to Sakura again.  
  
'Syaoran-kun.place your hands like this.' she grabbed his hands and positioned them with hers. He blushed but did his best to pay attention to her.  
  
'Argh! I give up!' he proclaimed feeling too psychically challenged.  
  
Sakura giggled and slightly leant her head on his shoulder. 'Syaoran you are such a quitter!'  
  
He blushed even more now. She was practically leaning completely on him. 'I- I am not!' he pouted, 'I just can't play a stupid piano! I'd like to see you use a sword then,' he smirked.  
  
'Hoe? A sword? My.they are relatively heavy are they not?' she asked closing her eyes now, taking in the warmth and comfort she felt with Syaoran.  
  
'Exactly.it'd make it hard for you to use.' he stopped and stared at the pretty girl leaning against him. His eyes trailed down to her lips once more, he had the sudden urge to kiss her again. With no self-restraint he leant forward to meet his lips with hers. Sakura could sense what was going to happen and slightly turned her face to meet his. They're lips were millimeters apart from each other's now.  
  
'Syaoran.' she murmured quietly.  
  
'Syaoran please it's time to go now!' Wei directed his speech a little louder. It interrupted Syaoran from meeting his lips with Sakura's. He swiveled his head around being distracted.  
  
'Okay, okay I'm coming!' he replied feeling agitated. How dare he interrupt him!  
  
He slid off the piano chair and Sakura followed. He grabbed his stuff off of the ground and made his way down the corridor to the staircase.  
  
'Syaoran-wait!' Sakura poised him from going any further.  
  
'Yes what is it?'  
  
'Do you-like me more than a friend?' she blushed.  
  
Syaoran went a slight shade of crimson. He shook it off and stared at her. He didn't reply he quickly ran down the staircase and to the front door. Sakura sighed and followed down.  
  
'Oh there you are master Li!' Wei exclaimed, 'here let me take those things from you.' Wei took Syaoran's possessions out of his hands. 'And thank you very much Touya and Sakura for letting master Li spend the night here. Miss Li sends her appreciations.' He bowed at Touya and Sakura.  
  
'Hey no problem!' Touya replied trying to dismiss a big conversation.  
  
'Any time,' Sakura bowed back, 'too bad my father wasn't here.he'll be returning tonight from work though.'  
  
'Well thanks again you two!' Wei thanked them once more. 'Well come on Syaoran let's go!' he smiled.  
  
Syaoran stopped moving and stared at Sakura. For some odd reason he didn't feel like leaving. 'G-good bye Sakura.' he smiled and turned around and left her house.  
  
'Good bye Shaoran-kun!' she waved as he left her house.  
  
Syaoran sighed and slid down in the comfortable leather chair in the limousine. How he had enjoyed his time with Sakura.he felt sad to have to go. But what lingered on his mind now was-if Wei hadn't interrupted him- would he have kissed her again?  
  
Wei glanced in the mirror and watched Syaoran. He knew something was beginning to happen with him and Sakura. He had called her by her first name, and he never did that with anyone else but Meiling and his sisters. Wei smiled-he couldn't wait to inform Yelan about this.  
  
*  
  
A/N: ^_^ Wee sorry for the delay in this chappie but I wasn't feeling the best over some days and I had to force myself to finish this chappie off ^__^ well thanks again for the reviews keep them coming! R+R!  
  
Dani-chan 


	11. The truth hurts

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
Chapter eleven-The truth hurts.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura was in her history class-Tomoyo sitting next to her. Sakura didn't seem to be paying any attention-she looked forlorn. Sakura just stared down at her desk, not paying attention to what was being said in class. She was too caught up with her own thoughts, thoughts of-Syaoran. She wondered if Syaoran had special feelings for her, she knew she felt a little more than friendship towards him. But he did not answer her question when she had asked him.did that just mean that he was too shy? Or was everything just one big fantasy that she had dreamt up? So many things bothered her, also one that still bothered her was: Why had he suddenly lightened up to being her friend? What possessed him to do so? She was sure there was more too it, but thought it best left alone for the time being.  
  
'Sakura-chan are you alright?' Tomoyo whispered to her.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Tomoyo. She forced a smile and nodded, 'I'm fine Tomoyo-chan.'  
  
Tomoyo knew there was something wrong with Sakura's smile-it wasn't as genuine as it usually was.  
  
'You sure?' she worried for her friend. She knew something was bothering the girl whether she tried to hide it or not, it was shown. She had a feeling it had something to do with Syaoran Li. She also wondered why Sakura had spent so much time with the boy lately. Was there something she was missing?  
  
'Yes I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about Tomoyo-chan,' she replied wistfully.  
  
Tomoyo gave her one more apprehensive look, and then turned to face the front again.  
  
*  
  
Sakura was on her way to her next class math's class, Tomoyo had separated from Sakura, as her next lesson was music. Sakura sauntered her way down the corridor, she paid no attention what so ever as to what other people were doing down the corridor. She just couldn't wait until recess so that she could hopefully see Syaoran. Something stopped her dead in her tracks- it was the mention of her name. She hid behind the corner of the corridor and slowly edged her way around it to get a view of the two talkers. It was Takashi and Syaoran.  
  
'Look Li I don't care! You're taking your sweet time with this whole project! How long can it take?' Takashi asked Syaoran.  
  
'Look Yamazaki-I've just told you I have done what is required.' he trailed off trying to make his voice lower.  
  
Sakura knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation but something held her there on the spot telling her to keep listening.  
  
'How do I know that? You could just be lying! I want proof-in fact I want the words to come from her mouth that you are her friend. Then I'll believe you!'  
  
Syaoran looked distressed. 'Yamazaki if you ask her Sakura will say yes!'  
  
'Fine I shall at recess! Otherwise Syaoran you have another week for this stake. After that no more chances.and then I'll win!' Takashi raised his voice slightly in a triumphed way.  
  
'Okay, okay! But I can assure you it's already finished, and I have won.' Syaoran said with smug satisfaction.  
  
Sakura felt tears begin to well in her eyes; she managed to make sense of their conversation. So her whole friendship with Syaoran was a mere bet? This couldn't be! The time they had spent together was so.. magic. There was no other way of describing it. She was sure Syaoran had enjoyed spending time with her-no one could act that good could they? And he had also kissed her, she didn't know if that was an act now.. Sakura not wanting to be seen ran in the other direction tears pouring down her face. As she ran Meiling saw her crying.  
  
'Sakura-chan what's wrong?' she called running after her. But Sakura was too fast for her, Meiling stood there on the spot watching with utmost concern. As Meiling turned around sadly she saw Syaoran and Takashi conversing with one another. It made Meiling wonder what were Syaoran and Takashi up too? And she wondered how Syaoran and Sakura were going? Sakura hadn't said much to her lately, which worried her. All she knew was that Syaoran had slept over Sakura's house on the weekend and Syaoran seemed happy. But now-Sakura looked extremely upset about something.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
It was recess time and Syaoran quickly slipped out of class. He was nervous, he was hoping that he would finally win the bet between him and Takashi if he didn't.. he'd look like such a fool, lose his friendship with Sakura and have to pay Takashi too! All he hoped was that Takashi wouldn't make anything look suspicious. But how could Syaoran possibly live with himself? How could he be Sakura's friend and not tell her about the little wager he had had. Maybe he should tell her soon so that hopefully she wouldn't get hurt? Syaoran actually hoped that he wouldn't see Sakura at recess, as it would delay everything.  
  
'Li man there you are!' Takashi slapped him on the back. 'So let's go find Sakura then. Then we'll see if she is really your friend.' Takashi dragged him around the school in search of the girl. Syaoran hoped he wouldn't see her.he just hoped.  
  
'There she is!' Takashi pointed her out. Syaoran sighed and removed his eyes off of the ground. He saw Sakura all right-he saw her-crying.  
  
Syaoran removed his arm from Takashi's firm grip and began running towards her.  
  
'Sakura!' he called. He ran over to her, she sat on a bench under a shady tree. 'Sakura-are you all right?' he panted standing before her now.  
  
She looked up to see him wearing a concerned look on his face. Her eyes were full of tears they shone with them. He hated to see her like this, just how he hated seeing Meiling cry.  
  
'Syaoran!' her voice rose to a tone he had never heard before. It sounded high pitched and shaky. 'Is our friendship all because of a bet?!'  
  
Syaoran gaped open mouthed at her. How did she find out? 'S-Sakura.?' is all that escaped him.  
  
'Is it?' she yelled standing up and facing him, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
How was Syaoran to explain this? He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth. 'Sakura-it was.but then-'  
  
'-But then what?' she sobbed. 'I thought you were my friend!'  
  
'You are, you are! Listen to me! It was stupid and foolish I know.' he placed a hand on her shoulder. Before he could continue he heard Takashi approach them.  
  
'Hey Li lemme ask now!' he sounded impatient.  
  
'Just-just go away now please!' he shouted aggravated.  
  
'No! I'm sick and tired of waiting!' he pushed between the two. 'Now Sakura I have something to ask of you.' He cleared his throat totally obliterating the fact that she was crying.  
  
Syaoran felt his anger rise. Not only was he angry but he was upset, he didn't like to see Sakura upset. She may even hate him now he didn't want that. All because of him the stupid bet was made!  
  
'Okay Yamazaki-kun ask away,' her voice sounded cold and distort.  
  
'Righteo then! So I'm just gonna ask you quickly-is Syaoran your friend? He asked.  
  
Sakura glanced past Takashi and her eyes locked on his. For the first time he saw her glare at him. His heart shattered at the sight of that.  
  
'Him?' she snorted, 'of course not! He's the most selfish person I've ever met!' she said this sounding hurt. She was still crying too. Syaoran shook violently, how could Sakura say that?  
  
'I knew it Li! Remember one week-' he smirked and turned around and left still not noticing that the girl was crying.  
  
'Sakura-' he stepped forward, but she stumbled back.  
  
'-Leave me alone!' she sobbed.  
  
'Please just let me explain.' He pleaded.  
  
'Explain what? What's there to explain? You used me! I thought I was your friend! I guess I thought wrong.' She snapped.  
  
'Sakura! Please.I don't want to lose you too..' His eyes began to sting again.  
  
'Well-you just did!' she cried. She didn't want to say that at all but she did. With that she turned and ran. Syaoran let out a sigh. What had he done? He valued their friendship a lot, yet it was all thrown away now.  
  
I-I won't give up! I must prove to her that she is my friend and try to explain I must! He vowed he would do so.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
After school  
  
Sakura sat on her bed crying. She had lost Syaoran-a close friend. The more she thought back on her behavior today, the more she regretted it. She didn't even give Syaoran a chance to explain anything. But how dare he use her? The worst part was that she loved him too.. now what was she to do? She would miss his amber eyes and chocolate brown hair that always had a bad habit of being messy. She wished today was just a dream, all just a bad dream. Tomorrow would be fine right? She would be his friend?  
  
Oh who are you to kid? You even told Yamazaki-kun that you didn't like him. I have never "hated" anyone in my entire life.Syaoran must think I hate him. But I mustn't have regrets on what I said-I had every right too, but.he looked so hurt. This isn't like me I know.. but he has really hurt me. I feel like my heart is split in half-oh it hurts so much! Sakura let out a loud sob, clutching her pillow close to her heart.  
  
'Oh Syaoran.please find a way for me to forgive you.I really want to,' she murmured between sobs, 'because I love you.'  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Dear journal,  
  
She finally found out today.. I feared the day she would. I guess it came a lot more closer then expected too.now what am I to do? She-she hates me now.. well I think so. But it's not like her to hate someone-just like she told me..  
  
Flashback  
  
'Kinomoto-san answer me this please-do you hate me?' Syaoran asked still not looking at her.  
  
'What? Hate you? Of course not. I have never hated anyone in my entire life.' she murmured and once again staring at the curious boy.  
  
'So you do not? How can you have never hated anyone before? I hate many people.'  
  
'I have never hated anyone because.I-always give people chances. I do not judge them by appearance or a little mishap, I like to give them time and see what they are really like. I may not "like" them as much as I would like to, but I could never hate anyone. Hate is a powerful emotion and a very abhorrent one at that. I feel people can only hate someone if they have done extremely terrible things-unforgivable things.' She paused and looked at him still.  
  
End of flashback  
  
She gives people chances.maybe there is still some hope left? But what bothers me so much is "why" do I care? Why did I kiss her before? Just-why? Where are the answers to all these questions? Maybe I love her? But that can't be can it? It'd just be like with mother-losing someone I love. I don't want to lose her-I won't let that happen. I must prove my worth to her I guess-and I have one week to. Otherwise Takashi will really rub it in. But why should I care about a bet? It made me lose an important thing-now I must claim it again. Well either way I'll win. I think I am beginning to fall in love with her, I mean why did I feel sad when I had to leave her house on the weekend? Why did I kiss her again while she was asleep? Urgh! This is so hard for me to contemplate on! All I know is.I'm beginning to miss her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her touch, her scent, and our bond. Well I'll leave it here for now as I am getting thoroughly depressed while writing this.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kanashii Syaoran Li (Sad Little Wolf)  
  
Syaoran locked his diary and put it away. He let out a frustrated sigh. The way he wrote about Sakura made him think that he did love her.  
  
'No! This can't be!' he slammed his fist down on his desk, tears brimming in his eyes. 'I don't love her! I don't!' he closed his eyes not wanting one drop to escape his eyes. He would not mourn for her.his heart felt un- repairable unless he had Sakura. He needed her now. She played an important part in his life now he wouldn't throw her away. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He calmed himself down. He wanted to come to terms with himself. Did he or did he not love her? He took a few more breaths and thought hard. This decision would change him surely.  
  
Do you love her? You kissed her-you enjoyed it. You love being with her, in fact you love everything about her! You're distraught about this whole predicament too. Now do I love her? Can I live without her or not?  
  
He opened his eyes and murmured these words to himself then. 'I love Sakura!'  
  
*  
  
A/N: ^//^ Kawaii! Well I wonder what will happen now that Sakura knows about the bet? Will she forgive him like he hopes? Well I'll be getting onto the next chapter so ^_^ please review :D Thankies!  
  
Dani-chan 


	12. To prove I love you

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
Chapter twelve-To prove I love you  
  
A/N: Thankies for the reviews on that chappie ^^;; much appreciated indeed =) Sorry if some of my chapters are becoming a bit short at times, but I have limits these days _ I have to do school work and yadda yadda ^^;; well here it is! R+R!  
  
~  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
'Syaoran, Syaoran!' Meiling screamed running into his bedroom pulling his covers off of him.  
  
'Urgh!' he muttered shivering slightly. 'What?' he blindly tore the covers out of Meiling's hands and placed them over him again.  
  
'It's time for school! You've slept in!' she giggled but stopped when she heard him sigh unhappily.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. He really didn't want to go to school-he just didn't think he could stand to see Sakura without breaking down. He'd become so weak now-that he found out that he loved her.  
  
'Alright-I'll be down in five then,' he slowly got out of bed and stretched.  
  
'Syaoran are you alright?' Meiling asked beginning to fix his bed. He placed a hand over hers and stopped her actions.  
  
'I'm okay-please stop that. I can fix my bed myself..' He muttered hurt apparent in his voice.  
  
'You're sure? -'  
  
'-Yes! Now please-just go!' he trembled turning the other way so Meiling couldn't see his eyes.  
  
'-Okay.' she quickly left his room and closed his door.  
  
Syaoran got changed quickly and then went into the bathroom to brush his hair and wash his face. He stared at his reflection-what had he become? He was so different to what he used to be.. he wasn't so cold anymore. But Syaoran looked worried. His expression said all. He knew that Meiling could read him like a book-there was no escaping her. But she did not know why he was worried or why he was depressed. He glared at his image and felt like punching it in. He didn't deserve to have been Sakura's friend; she was too nice to him. She stuck by him despite his attitude towards others and she had also changed him a lot. He had become compassionate and he now knew what it felt like to love someone. Yes he loved Sakura, he had debated with himself but he knew what the answer was none-the less. The part of Syaoran that was still heartless and cold argued with him, tried to make him get rid of his feelings. A part of him wanted to, but the problem was that he loved her too much to throw it away.  
  
'You are such a fool..' He said to his reflection. After that he left the bathroom and headed downstairs.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran placed himself at the table and began eating the pancakes that his mother had placed down. She stared hard at her son. Wei had told her about what he had witnessed on the weekend. How Syaoran had called the girl by her first name. Yelan figured Syaoran must have become quite close friends with Sakura now. But now Syaoran looked-unhappy.  
  
'Shaoran what's wrong?' Yelan asked taking a seat next to him.  
  
Syaoran said nothing; he stared down at his unfinished pancakes. For the second time in his life he felt his heart was breaking--shattering into millions of pieces that couldn't be put back together again. He pushed his plate into the middle of the table, picked up his bag and stormed out of the front door without saying anything.  
  
Yelan blinked, trying to make an understanding of what could possibly be wrong with Syaoran.  
  
'Meiling do you know what's bothering Syaoran?' she asked feeling slightly perplexed.  
  
'Um Auntie.. I am not sure myself. But all I know is that yesterday I saw Sakura crying. She looked rather upset about something, and then not too far from where she was running Syaoran and Takashi were standing there.'  
  
'Sakura was upset about something? But what has that got to do with Syaoran?' Yelan gave a curious look at her niece hoping for the answers to some how piece together.  
  
'Like I said I am not sure.. look I'll tell you what I'll try talking with Sakura today. Maybe Sakura's unhappiness is the key to Syaoran's?'  
  
Yelan gave a hopeful nod. 'From the way I see things-I think Syaoran has fallen for the girl.'  
  
'You mean-Sakura?! Syaoran and Sakura?' Meiling shook her head in a disbelieving way. 'That's implausible! It's just so-'  
  
'-So right Meiling. Like I said I sensed a strange aura from that girl from the very beginning. And I am certain she is the one to win Syaoran's affections. Just you wait and see..'  
  
*  
  
Syaoran hopped out of the limousine, he had not said a word to Meiling or Wei at all. Meiling waved good-bye to him, but he ignored it and kept heading towards the school hall.  
  
How am I going to prove to Sakura that I am her friend? This is going to be hard-she'll probably just ignore me.  
  
Syaoran began searching the corridor for her, hoping to see her. Instead of spotting her Takashi spotted him.  
  
'Hey Li!' he slapped him on the back as per usual. 'How's the bet going 'eh?'  
  
'Shut up Yamazaki!' he snapped, 'I'm not in the mood for it.'  
  
'Mood for what? I'm only warning you, you've only got till next week to have Sakura as your friend!'  
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. What was he to do? He didn't want to lose to Takashi and look like a fool in front of the whole school. And then there was also Sakura.  
  
'Yes I know but-'  
  
'-No buts Li! The dead line is final! After that you either win or lose. Well catch ya later!' he winked and then continued strutting down the corridor and caught up with Ryo and began socializing with him.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He had approximately until next Monday. Until next Monday to prove that he was Sakura's friend.. and to prove that he loved her.  
  
Something useful came to mind as he saw one of Sakura's friends walking down the hallway. It was Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
'Hey Daidouji-san!' he called out for her attention. She noticed this and made her way over to him.  
  
'Hello Li-kun! What may I do for you?' she asked pleasantly.  
  
He looked Tomoyo in the eyes. 'Daidouji-san.. um have you noticed how Sakura has been upset lately?'  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head gravely. 'Of course I have! But she won't tell me what's wrong with her! All she said was something happened between you and her.'  
  
'Oh.' Syaoran mused. 'Well anyway-I want you to give her a note from me-' Syaoran paused and rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. '-Do you have a pen I could borrow quickly?'  
  
Tomoyo nodded. She rummaged through her front bag compartment and pulled out a blue pen. 'Here you go.'  
  
'Thanks.' Syaoran then lent the paper against a near by locker and began scribbling away on it. A few seconds later he folded up the piece of paper and handed it to Tomoyo.  
  
'Please don't read it.' He blushed. 'Can you just make sure that Sakura gets a hold of it?'  
  
Tomoyo smiled warmly, pocketing the note. 'Sure thing Li-kun, well have a nice day!' she waved heading down the corridor towards her locker.  
  
Syaoran waved and let out a relieved sigh. He hoped Sakura would at least read what he had written down on that piece of paper.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura closed her locker door and entered her classroom taking a seat in the far left hand corner, right by the window. She would always sit there, as it seemed to calm her by looking out of the window when she needed too. A sigh escaped from her lips as she stared down at her desk not taking note of the graffiti all over it from past students. Sakura wondered what it was going to be like for when she would see Syaoran at school. She knew it would be awkward, but a part of her really wanted to see him-have his company again. But she kept her ground, she was to be stubborn and not give in to the boy like that. He used her, and that was all that was too it. Or was it? She couldn't help but ponder on the events that lead to this unusual circumstance. She was in love with a boy whom to begin with was cold, rude, arrogant and biased. But after getting to spend time with him and getting to know him she had come to see his nicer side, the side she loved. She had never felt for someone as much as she did for him. She wouldn't let go of him so easily but she was still furious with him. A hand was placed down on her desk, which interrupted her trails of thought.  
  
'Good morning Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo beamed brightly.  
  
'Good morning Tomoyo-chan,' she said back lacking her usual enthusiasm.  
  
'I see you are still upset?' she pulled up a chair next to Sakura.  
  
'Yeah..' She muttered avoiding her best friends eyes.  
  
'Sakura.. I'm really worried about you. You won't tell me anything. What exactly is bothering you? I know something happened between you and Syaoran but what exactly?'  
  
'Tomoyo-chan-I'm not meaning to be rude or anything but I'd rather not talk about it now.'  
  
'Oh sure thing Sakura-chan, later maybe?' she began fidgeting with her collar on her shirt.  
  
'Maybe..' Sakura replied nonchalantly.  
  
'Oh! Before I forget-Li-kun gave me something to give to you!' Tomoyo reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the folded up piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura took it and gazed at it in her hand. 'Err thanks Tomoyo.' Tomoyo took this as a signal of her wanting to read it by herself, so Tomoyo got out of her seat and moved it back to where it was usually seated and took a seat in front of her.  
  
Sakura slowly began unfolding the piece of paper to little by little reveal Syaoran's untidy scrawl on the paper. It looked rushed and was obviously written this morning. It read:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I know you are mad at me. But please can you just give me a chance? Look-- meet me under the big tree on the side of the school at recess and let me explain a few things 'kay?  
  
Syaoran  
  
Sakura re-read it again just to make sure. It said what it said. Now the question was, was she going to meet him and hear what he has to say? Well she figured that she should at least hear what he has to say.  
  
'All right Syaoran I'll go,' she murmured to herself with a slight smile on her face. She folded the piece of paper back up and slipped it into her skirt pocket. She was going to meet Syaoran she decided.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran remained waiting alone under the big tree at the side of the school. He waited there for one person-Sakura. He hoped that she would come. He needed to try and clear things up between the two of them, he just had to.  
  
'I hope she comes..' He sighed watching a cherry blossom petal float through the air and land gently in the palm of his hand. He smiled looking at it. How it reminded him of Sakura, after all her name did mean "Cherry blossom".  
  
There was a sound of leaves being stepped on as Syaoran admired the beauty of the Cherry Blossom petal. His eyes swiftly scanned the area. There stood Sakura.  
  
'Err hi.' she said not sounding as cheery as she usually did. She held his note in her hand, flashing it at him. He blushed slightly but stood up abruptly.  
  
'Look-Sakura.. will you please listen to me?' he pleaded. He expected her to yell at him or even glare at him but she just simply stood there and nodded her head.  
  
Syaoran sighed; at least he knew she was going to listen to him. 'Okay.well.about this "bet" ordeal.it kinda started because Yamazaki asked me to do it. And as mostly everyone around the school knows me, I never refuse a bet. So I had to except it.and I must admit that at the start I was only doing it because I wanted to win-but now-'  
  
'-But now? Syaoran do you know how much this hurts me? I-I'd love to forgive you but I just can't! You've hurt me.it just feels unforgivable. To think that I was your friend, to even contemplate that you were actually mine! It's all lies!' she began to sob again.  
  
'Sakura please don't say that! It hurts me to see you cry..' He said in a heartrending voice. 'Sakura you are my friend! I really meant it when I said it to you!'  
  
Sakura refused to look into his eyes right then, although she wished to look into his amber eyes she couldn't bring herself to even look at him right then.  
  
'Sakura-why won't you look at me?' he said feeling agonized. 'Please look at me-' he reached forward and attempted to tilt her head upwards. Her eyes met with his, hers shone with tears and emptiness while his shone with determination and at the same time sadness.  
  
'Don't!' she pulled away from him quickly. 'I-I must go!' she turned and began running away from him.  
  
'Sakura-wait! I'm your friend!' he shouted in defeat watching her slip away from him into the distance. He fell to the ground on his knees and pounded then ground fiercely. 'I must prove to her somehow.. I must. I cannot lose someone important again.'  
  
As Syaoran remained there it began to rain, gradually saturating his school uniform. But he did not care; he remained there all the while, while it rained on him. He cared nothing for being wet, all he wanted was Sakura to be his friend again.  
  
*  
  
A/N: so sorry for the delay in this chappie _ school I blame school! *growls* well only 2 weeks left until holidays thank god! Well R+R, and I'll hopefully be able to upload my next chappie ASAP!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Dani-chan! 


	13. A guilty conscience

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Wow Thankies for the reviews again ^_^ Well here is the next chappie, I hope it's orthodox enough =) R+R plz ^-~ And btw I live in Australia so my schooling is entirely different to other country's including holiday periods^^; Oh and thank you for that person who recommended Syaoran getting ill from the rain, I was actually considering doing that and since I have your approval of it it's dedicated to you ^_~ thanks for the reassurance.  
  
Chapter thirteen- A guilty conscience  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
About ten minutes ago she had left Syaoran alone. Alone to hurt-alone to suffer. She hated doing this to him, but how could he expect her to forgive him? And the worst part was that he was still continuing on with the bet! If he cared so much why wouldn't he just drop it? Sakura stared outside the window, watching Syaoran outside in the rain. He just knelt there in the rain looking sullen. He did not move from his spot. Sakura began to feel worried for him. Why was he staying outside in the rain? All the students were asked to stay indoors now, as it was pouring and far too wet to stay outside. Yet he stayed out there. What if he catches a cold and becomes very ill? Her heart began to race faster in anticipation for him to remove himself from the cold weather. She even began to count. One.. two.. come on Syaoran get out of the rain! Three.. He still didn't budge.  
  
'Oh Syaoran!' she exclaimed getting up abruptly from her chair. Despite Sakura's enraged feelings towards him she still cared for his safety. She turned to begin heading outside but bumped into Meiling.  
  
'Sakura-chan!' Meiling gasped.  
  
'M-Meiling-chan?' Sakura exclaimed glancing towards the door.  
  
'Can we talk? I am worried about your behavior and wondered if you wish to discuss your feelings with me?' Meiling took a seat gesturing for Sakura to do so as well.  
  
Sakura glanced to the window and still saw Syaoran remaining out there in the rain. 'Um Meiling-chan can this wait? I really have to go do something important.'  
  
'Oh?' she raised an eyebrow feeling slightly agitated at Sakura's keen tone of wishing to dismiss her from talking with her. 'Sure okay, later then?'  
  
'Yeah-thanks Meiling-chan!' she smiled slightly and then dashed towards the door and pelted down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
Oh Syaoran please be all right! I wish he would get out of the rain! Sakura's thoughts ran through her mind quickly as she made it downstairs and stood in front of the door that would lead to outside. She flung it open quickly; ignoring the many loitering students' gazes upon her and ran outside into the rain. She immediately felt her uniform begin to saturate, she shivered slightly wishing that she had brought an umbrella outside with her now. She pushed these desires away and concentrated on getting Syaoran out of the rain. She ran all the way along the side of the school, splashing through many puddles that had already began to form on the ground and headed towards the big tree, as that was where Syaoran remained. Sakura's hair became matted and she struggled to remove it from her eyes, as it was already enough with her vision being so poor out in the rain. Syaoran came into focus; he was just a little further ahead. She put on a burst of speed and hurriedly made it over to his side.  
  
'Syao-ran!' she panted kneeling over clutching her stomach trying to catch her breath. She looked down at the boy, he was drenched head to foot, and there was not one bit of him that was dry. He shivered but kept his focus to the ground. Syaoran's hands were gripping the ground tightly although the dirt had already formed into mud. 'Syaoran?' she hesitated watching his breathing pattern, he looked like he was struggling. 'Syaoran please let's get out of the rain!' she cupped her hands around the rims of her eyes trying to prevent the water seeping into her eyes.  
  
'No Sakura I shall not go!' he said sternly and with a cough.  
  
'But why? You're going to catch a really bad cold if you do not get out of the rain!' she knelt down ignoring the squelching sound of the mud against her knee. She placed a hand on his very cold shoulder and felt him shudder at her touch. 'Come on let's get out of the rain!'  
  
Syaoran shivered once more and looked into her eyes, he looked so cold. 'You go-get out of the rain Sakura, it's too cold for you-' he coughed once more and shook.  
  
'Syaoran I refuse to leave without you! You are coming inside with me- please?' she added trying her best to sound sincere.  
  
'I-' he coughed again, this time it sounded more hoarse. 'I don't want you to get sick, please go inside Sakura.'  
  
It appeared to Sakura that he would just use her advise against her. Sakura couldn't take this nonsense anymore so she grabbed his hand and pulled upwards.  
  
'Come-on-we're-going-inside!' she said in a strained voice and kept pulling at his limp body.  
  
'I don't deserve to..' He said gruffly, 'I am so cynical to you.'  
  
'Syaoran just-let's talk about this inside!' she said stressfully. The rain was coming down even harder now and she felt her feet starting to become glued down into the mud.  
  
'Talk? That'd be nice.I need warmth.' he closed his eyes apparently not knowing what he wanted anymore.  
  
Sakura panicked, he didn't seem like himself. She tugged harder and surprisingly he sprung up but began to flop back down. Before he did she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, supporting his weight.  
  
'Now let's go inside.' She said calmly, beginning to lead him inside the school building.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Do you ever feel like you have lost the most important thing in the world? Well I do-I've lost her.. my only hope of salvation from my callous self. She was my escape to freedom. She taught me how to love, laugh, feel good, smile, and to see the world in a totally different aspect. Without her I do not function, well so I feel. I feel so miserable. It's just like when I knew I had lost all love towards mother, except this isn't a plutonic love, this is love. I finally understand my feelings towards her, and now I can't have her. Why? This stupid bet, her feelings disdained for me now. I still wonder why and how she found out, but I guess that's not so important now. She knows and I cannot undo what has been done. Maybe-maybe if I drop this bet.she'll see? I think I'll do that. It sounds good. I do not care for my dignity anymore, for all I care the whole world can know that I love this girl. But at least I know she cares for me.she wouldn't have come for me out there otherwise.  
  
'Syaoran?' Sakura's voice whispered.  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and Sakura's face swam into vision.  
  
'Are you all right?' she murmured wrapping the blankets firmly around him.  
  
Syaoran glanced around to try and figure out exactly where he was. He was in the school infirmary. Syaoran shivered, he felt extremely cold, like his bones were made of ice as well as his skin.  
  
'Yeah.. kinda.' Syaoran's throat tended to hurt now and felt dry and scratchy. 'I don't feel too good though.' Syaoran shivered violently and tried to snuggle under the blankets even more.  
  
'It's okay Syaoran the school nurse has checked you out, you might have the flu though..' She murmured and leant closer to Syaoran. 'You know you really scared me out there.. I thought you were giving up on everything.'  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and gave her a sincere smile. 'Oh no not everything.. not you.ever..' he smiled once more and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'Oh no not everything.. not you.ever.' These words repeated in Sakura's mind. Did he really mean this? He sounded so sincere in every possible way. And she had cared for him she knew she did. But did he really care for her like she did about him? Sakura also felt slightly guilty, guilty about what Syaoran's mother had asked her to do. She hadn't exactly been truthful to him either, but at least it wasn't a bet.  
  
Sakura shivered, wrapping the blanket around her more tightly and edged closer to the furnace. She had been in the rain for quite a bit herself, but she felt fine. It was Syaoran to worry about. He had been in the rain for an extremely long time. The nurse said she was lucky to get him out of there so quickly otherwise he may have developed pneumonia. She stared hard at him he was still quite wet. The nurse and Sakura had dried him off as much as possible before lying him down on the bed to rest. There was a knock on the door right then.  
  
'C-come in,' Sakura said. The door slid open and Meiling appeared there.  
  
'Oh Sakura-chan is it true that Syaoran is-' she paused and her ruby eyes traveled over to were Syaoran remained asleep.  
  
Sakura nodded. 'Shh! Please be quiet Meiling-chan, he is sleeping.' Sakura warned the Chinese girl and beckoned for her to take a seat next to her.  
  
Meiling looked very apprehensive now, but did as she was told and sat down next to Sakura on the padded seat.  
  
'What happened?' Meiling whispered glancing from Syaoran to Sakura.  
  
Sakura messaged her temples and gave a weary sigh. 'Syaoran got.. depressed.and remained outside in the rain.'  
  
'Depressed? I have noticed his behavior was quite peculiar this morning.that brings me to this question. Do you have anything to do with his atypical behavior?' she queried leaning in closer to Sakura, as she felt her voice was a little to loud and might wake Syaoran up.  
  
'I-I.it's.it's both our faults.' Sakura said while trembling. It was both their faults in a way. Syaoran had misused her trust, and she felt she carried a tremendous weight on her shoulder now, as she felt slightly guilty about Yelan's wishes for her at the beginning.  
  
'Both? But-Syaoran was rather upset this morning too.what happened?' Meiling inquired.  
  
'Meiling-chan-I haven't told you what has been going on for the past week or something have I?' she paused to see Meiling shake her head silently, her fringe falling in front of her eyes once more. 'Well let's say ever since I had Syaoran over my house and he slept over-we formed a sort of-' Sakura searched for the right word. What had it been that she had shared with the boy? '-bond. Meiling I-I have feelings for him.' She bowed her head in shame.  
  
'Does he return them?' Meiling's voice had apparently risen into a higher pitched tone.  
  
'I.I think so. Well he kissed me,' she blushed, 'but then he kinda pulled away afterwards. I think it was just an accident and all. But he did say that I was his friend, and he addresses me by my first name now.' Sakura tried her best to sound cheery.  
  
'Aunt Yelan was right..' Meiling murmured.  
  
'Hoe?' Sakura tilted her head sideways trying to hear what Meiling muttered to herself.  
  
'Oh-never mind. So why the tears now?'  
  
'Well Syaoran apparently had warmed up to being my friend in the first place all because of a bet he had made with Yamazaki-san. I found out.. by over hearing their conversation in the hallway.and then I got upset and all..' Sakura trailed off. Re-collaborating on these thoughts was painful.  
  
Meiling placed a hand on her shoulder to somewhat try and comfort her.  
  
'Sakura-I understand this whole situation now-but, I think for the first time in Syaoran's life, he meant something. He couldn't have acted so perfectly and pretended to be your friend like that.'  
  
'You think?' Sakura gazed at him. Maybe Meiling was right? Maybe Syaoran was telling the truth? But if she meant so much to him, then why didn't he drop the bet?  
  
'Another bet..' Meiling breathed out softly a few minutes later. 'Just like him, he'd never back down from a bet..' She muttered shifting uncomfortably on her chair as she was starting to get rather hot from sitting next to the furnace too long.  
  
'Meiling-chan?' Sakura started.  
  
'.Yes.?'  
  
'Can you-keep this between us? I'd rather not have the entire school know about this. I'd like to sort these complications out between us by ourselves, not with help from other students.'  
  
'Oh sure thing Sakura-chan!' Meiling stretched getting up from her chair.  
  
'You're leaving?'  
  
'Yeah best get home and tell Auntie that Syaoran is in no position to go home. Best stay here overnight and rest you know?' Meiling winked.  
  
Blush crept upon Sakura's face slightly. 'S-shall I stay overnight to-watch over him?'  
  
'Could you please? I'll call your father up and tell him the circumstances 'kay? Thanks a lot Sakura-chan!' she grinned and then left the room.  
  
'Looks like it's just you and Me.' she murmured pulling the blankets around her more tightly.  
  
*  
  
Sakura awoke during half the night to hear moaning. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, she could hardly see anything but pitch-blackness surrounding her. She yawned remembering the nurse had given her a pillow to lean her head on in her chair that she slept on. Sakura heard Syaoran let out another painful moan again. Her ears pricked up and listened carefully to what he muttered in his sleep.  
  
'Sakura.. please forgive me.. please just give me another chance? No-but I- listen to me! I just wanted to say that I-' with another painful moan he turned on his side and pulled the blankets up tightly to his chin.  
  
Sakura felt so sorry for the poor boy. He was ill and was murmuring things out loud. He was dreaming about her she figured. Sakura silently slid off her chair and carried her blanket with her and made her way over to his bed. She knelt down on the floor and leant an elbow on his bed carefully trying not to rouse him from his sleep. Without thinking of what she was doing she reached out a hand and brushed his fringe away from his eyes and began stroking it softly. A small smile formed on her face as she stared at him. He looked more peaceful in his sleep now. What shocked her was that his hand found hers and clasped it gently in his, bringing it below his chin. He was still asleep, but had grabbed her hand for comfort. Sakura couldn't leave him now. She hesitantly glanced around and thanked herself that she had grabbed her blankets with her. She slowly hopped over Syaoran's sleeping body (his hand still clutched to hers) and she sidled down next to him pulling her blankets over her with her free hand. She suddenly felt a lot warmer sharing body heat with him slightly. Her head sunk into his pillow and she closed her eyes slowly, feeling at peace now. She felt a lot more comfortable now.  
  
I'm sleeping next to him.. why? Is it because I enjoy his comfort?  
  
Sakura no longer questioned herself but managed to bring herself to say two last words before going to sleep.  
  
'Goodnight Syaoran.'  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran awoke feeling quite warmer then usual, he realized why that was. Curled up next to him was Sakura. It alarmed him to see his hand clasped in hers tightly and his other hand around her waist. He smiled to himself. How had she come to sleeping next to him? He shrugged off the idea and concentrated on the feeling of tranquility that took over him now. He breathed in the scent of her hair, smiling to himself. He liked being this close to her, and he surprised himself too as he surely would've pulled away by now.  
  
Oh how I love her. I wonder if she has forgiven me? Surely not-but what happened yesterday was foolish and could've caused her to become ill too.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat as silently as he could, not wishing to rouse her. His throat felt dry and scratchy, and hurt slightly. He had come down with some sort of cold he figured, as he felt weak to the bone and nauseous. He didn't feel as cold as he had last night, but still felt a slight chill creep up his spine. Sakura moved suddenly and turned around to face him. Her eyes still asleep but she now faced him. He blushed trying to look away. Sakura's eyes opened slowly and as she saw Syaoran come into focus she let out a sort of suppressed giggle and a half serious look.  
  
'What the--? Syaoran how did I?' she murmured.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. 'Don't look at me Sakura.I was asleep.' he grinned.  
  
For a second Sakura forgot all about her grudge against him and returned the smile, but as she did so she remembered that she was supposed to be mad with him. Her eyes followed Syaoran's other hand, it was wrapped around her waist and she blushed furiously sliding off of his bed.  
  
'Syaoran I-I'm so sorry please forgive me. I-I had to stay over night and-' she bowed and stood back slightly.  
  
'It's okay,' he pulled his hands underneath his head and stared up at the ceiling. 'Thanks for staying.'  
  
'No problem.Syaoran this doesn't mean that I'm not angry with you still though.'  
  
Syaoran did not look at her this time but exhaled sadly. 'I know, but take my word I will prove that I am worthy of you.'  
  
Sakura just looked at him and half smiled.  
  
When I am better I shall drop the bet and prove that I love her.. Syaoran told himself silently.  
  
'So how am I getting home?' he asked.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I had too ^_^;;; I finished this off at midnight believe it or not, but I had fun writing every bit of fluffiness ^_^ R+R please! Thankies!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Dani-chan 


	14. Taking care

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Okies Thankies again for the reviews ^_^ I've now introduced a count down till Syaoran's last day for the bet, just to make things a little easier =) well R+R ^_^ And sorry for the delay in this one, been a bit busy and had a limited amount of time, but now the holidays are here so more time wOOT! ^o^  
  
Chapter fourteen-Taking care  
  
Wednesday Morning-day 3, five days to go  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
After explaining to Syaoran about staying over night and looking after him, and how his mother would come to pick him up this morning, she stood by the windowsill gazing out. Today looked quite peaceful and the sun was out lighting the sky.  
  
'Sakura?' Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughtful gazing.  
  
She averted her gaze from outside and focused on Syaoran. 'Yes Syaoran?'  
  
'Um.. thanks again.. for last night..' He sat up from his bed slightly, and supported the rest of his weight by leaning against the wall.  
  
'Oh it's fine.' She smiled brightly. Just as much as she could try, she couldn't bring herself to not smile at him, especially while he was ill.  
  
Syaoran slowly got out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold tiled floor. He walked over to where she stood and followed her gaze out of the window. The warm sun leaking through the window made Sakura's auburn hair shine a golden color.  
  
'Syaoran go back to bed please?' she asked curtly avoiding his eyes.  
  
'I'm okay-how much longer until the nurse says I can go home today?' he asked striking up conversation.  
  
'Soon, and I don't mind watching you here for the day you know? At least I miss out on a few subjects today,' a smile formed at the corner of her mouth, yet still she did not look at him.  
  
'Heh heh-yeah I guess.' He ran a hand through his messy hair trying to straighten it slightly and gave a stretch still feeling half asleep.  
  
Sakura felt unusually comfortable standing with him. She wondered whether she should at least tell him about how his mother had wanted her to make him nice.  
  
Not now.. it doesn't feel right. Anyway it's not as if it's a bad thing really.is it? Well at least it wasn't a bet or anything like that.  
  
She felt Syaoran slide a bit closer to her, his hand brushed against hers. Her stomach gave a funny leap, as if it had all been turned upside down. This reminded her of the time she had held his hand.it was comforting. She closed her eyes and felt her hand find his, his fingers slowly closed around hers. She stood there like that, taking in this blissful feeling. She had never felt happier in her life. When she opened her eyes, only an amber color came to view. He now stood in front of her.  
  
'This is wrong Syaoran..' She murmured feeling his grip on her hand tighten.  
  
'How is it wrong?' he murmured back smiling.  
  
He leant closer and pressed his lips against hers softly. Sakura had totally forgotten about everything right then, she just let him kiss her. She felt his hand draw her nearer to him, she did not resist. When he drew away, she felt her eyes sting painfully. She closed them and fought back her sorrow.  
  
'That was wrong.' she released her hand from his and just stared at him.  
  
'Was it-I didn't think it was,' he replied gazing back at her.  
  
'Syaoran-look me in the eyes and tell me that was another misunderstanding,' she shook.  
  
'Sure thing,' a smile played at the edge of his mouth. He looked confident about something.  
  
His eyes met hers and they stared hardly at one another. It was something about his eyes that made her mellow.  
  
'The only problem though Sakura is that that wasn't a misunderstanding at all.' His voice rasped.  
  
She continued to stare into them, it felt like her whole friendship with him flashed before her eyes, but reflecting in his.  
  
'If it were a misunderstanding you would've stopped me,' he continued. 'Believe me Sakura I will prove that our friendship is special.. possibly even more.' he trailed off.  
  
Sakura turned away from him, her heart throbbing against her chest. Before she could reply a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Syaoran gave one more look at her and then hurriedly made his way back into bed.  
  
'Who is it?' Sakura asked, dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her sleeve quickly, eradicating any tears that were there.  
  
'Yelan Li, Shaoran's mother.' Came her calm voice from outside the door.  
  
Sakura quickly ran over to the door and opened it allowing her to enter. Yelan wore a white blouse with a pair of black pants. Her hair remained in its ponytail as it usually was, held up with a yellow ribbon.  
  
'How is he?' she asked glancing around the room.  
  
'He's okay.' Sakura showed Yelan over to the bed where Syaoran rested in.  
  
'H-hello mother,' he said, his voice still sounding rather hoarse.  
  
'Are you okay Syaoran?' she took a seat next to his bed staring at her son.  
  
'Um I'm okay.but I am a bit ill.' he coughed.  
  
If he were so ill then why did he drag himself out of bed over to me? Sakura deliberated to herself.  
  
'Syaoran I spoke with the school nurse she said to come home today and rest.' Yelan turned around to face Sakura. 'Sakura can I ask a favor of you?'  
  
Sakura stared blankly at her for a second. 'Oh.yeah sure ask away,' she smiled. But Sakura was still half locked in thought about the things that Syaoran had said to her, how he had kissed her.  
  
'For the two days that Syaoran stays at home, could you pop by after school for a bit and also give him his homework?' Yelan's eyes twinkled slightly.  
  
'Oh.sure Miss Li,' Sakura bowed, 'I hope Syaoran gets better soon. Now I must head out for lunch and then attend my last classes for the day,' Sakura stared thoughtfully at Syaoran.  
  
'Oh yes of course Sakura, sorry to keep you waiting. I can take Syaoran from here, any homework given out please inform him so. Or just come round to visit, I'm sure it'll brighten his spirits ever so..' Yelan trailed off admiring her apparently ill son.  
  
Sakura knew he was ill and all, but how ill? He had managed to get out of bed.Sakura shrugged this aside and with one last bow left the room in a hurry and went out to lunch.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran lay in his bed with his diary. He pondered on what to write. 'Hiraita,' he murmured quietly, watching his diary open with a click. With his pen he wrote down at the top left hand side "Wednesday-Five more days to prove myself to her"  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I am at home feeling slightly ill. Ill because I punished myself out in the rain.I deserve to be as sick as a dog quite frankly, but Sakura prevented me from becoming so. She cares for me I see it. I wonder if she loves me too? She didn't turn away from my kiss before.. I just hope I become better soon otherwise I will not be able to drop the bet anytime soon. Yes I will drop it, I must.and meanwhile I must try and keep as much contact with her as possible. I wonder if mom did that on purpose? Making sure that Sakura would return here everyday after school? Well at least I'll get to see her; it'll brighten my spirits ever so. If I never get to prove myself to her I don't know what I'll do.. I love her too much to throw her away or let her slip from me. It's just.it makes me wonder, looking back on our times spent together-she seemed very happy-I seemed every happy. And she has returned a kiss to me before.. I just wonder.. but I shall stop wondering for now.I need rest.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Syaoran Li (Little wolf)  
  
Syaoran closed his diary and placed it on his bedside table. He then sidled down under the covers and closed his eyes. He had been through a lot in his life, just how much more could he take? He just felt like sleeping off his depression, that's what he would usually do at times like this. Sleep them off. He sighed and slowly felt himself leave this world-leave it for another world. Slumber took over him..  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura walked out of the school accompanied with Meiling. Meiling was going to take Sakura home with her so that she could drop off Syaoran's homework for the day. Sakura saw the all-familiar black limousine that was waiting for her and Meiling.  
  
'I still don't see why Aunt Yelan would want Syaoran to do homework why he is ill!' Meiling muttered, 'I mean the boy is sick!'  
  
'I half agree with you Meiling-chan, but it is Miss Li's requests and I intend to follow them,' Sakura replied removing her schoolbag from her shoulder. Meiling opened the door and hopped in, tossing her bag on the ground at her feet. Sakura smiled and then hopped in also but placed her bag neatly in her lap.  
  
'Hello ladies how are you two this evening?' Wei asked courteously.  
  
'We're fine!' they both replied at the same time. Sakura then leant her elbow on the side of the door and stared out of the window blankly, watching the scenery go by like a blur.  
  
'Sakura.. how are you and Syaoran? Did you make up this morning?' Meiling suddenly asked sounding a little random at the time.  
  
'Wha--? Oh.. no, nothing has changed since last nights discussion with you I'm afraid. I really do not know what to do! I feel half ashamed at my childish actions towards him,' she muttered quietly gripping the leather chair firmly.  
  
Meiling felt sorry for the poor girl. She looked dreadfully miserable, and was no good at covering it either. 'Sakura you know what? I think you should trust your heart-trust his too.and seeming as Syaoran and I have known each other since childhood I can safely say that Syaoran would not intentionally hurt someone he loved..'  
  
'Are you sure of that though?' Sakura faced Meiling but was not too keen on looking in her eyes.  
  
'Yes.Syaoran and I used to be engaged.. but he broke it off with me sadly. But he didn't hurt me, he did it in a nice way.. said that he'd always be here for me. That was supposed to be a secret,' Meiling flustered, 'but if it proves to you that Syaoran is meaning-full and does not intend on hurting loved ones then so be it.'  
  
'He said that to you? Even though he was cold back then?' Sakura sounded amazed.  
  
Meiling nodded her head slowly. 'Yes-but he never wanted to speak of it again. After all I am his closest cousin so I guess we understand one another in a way,' she shrugged. 'So Sakura think carefully about your actions towards him. He may have hurt you, but it does not mean that he didn't want to be your friend..' After Meiling had finished that sentence the limousine came to a stop in front of the Li residence.  
  
'Well good luck Sakura,' Meiling said quickly and then hopped out of the car. Sakura slowly followed and thought hard about what Meiling had just said to her.  
  
*  
  
After Meiling disappeared into the kitchen Sakura was left to venture upstairs into Syaoran's room. Sakura quietly did this, because if Syaoran was asleep then she did not want to wake him. After a minute of climbing silently she found herself outside of his bedroom door. It was half open, just by a crack. She pushed it open quietly and saw Syaoran lying in bed.  
  
'Hello Sakura,' he turned and smiled brightly at her.  
  
'H-hello Shaoran,' she blushed, 'I-I err have your homework here with me..' She walked around the side of his bed and placed her school bag gently on his bedside table. As she did so she heard something fall to the floor with a thud. She glanced down and saw some kind of odd-looking notebook. She bent over and picked it up, she just had enough time to read the gold engraved lettering on the front it said "Xiao Lang's diary".  
  
Syaoran saw her stare at it. He quickly reached forwards and snatched it out of her hands.  
  
'That is for no one to read,' he replied in a half cold tone.  
  
'S-sorry I didn't mean to I-' she stuttered.  
  
'Never mind.anyway what homework have you brought for me?' he sounded cheery again. Sakura had to admit the way Syaoran had snatched the diary from her and spoke so coldly frightened her slightly. She began to wonder what could be contained inside it.  
  
'Um you have.. math's homework and Chemistry homework,' she rummaged through her bag and pulled out several sheets of paper and handed it to him. Syaoran's eyes speedily moved back and forth as he briefly checked what he was required to do for homework.  
  
'Don't worry Syaoran, your teacher only gave you homework that you could do without having a school lesson,' Sakura quickly added.  
  
'I see,' he placed his homework down on the bedside table and then stared at her. 'Well sit down if you wish Sakura,' he signaled for her to sit down on his bed.  
  
She took a deep breath and then cautiously took a seat next to him. 'So-are you feeling any better?' she asked quickly avoiding the way he looked at her.  
  
'I'm okay I guess.just one question. Why did you save me?' he raised an eyebrow. She thought he sounded quite mad at the fact that she had saved him.  
  
'Why? Because.. because.. I care for you,' she blushed.  
  
'Well that's weird-I thought I was "the most selfish person you had ever met"?' his voice sounded half mocking.  
  
'I-I-look Syaoran I may have said hurtful things but I did not necessarily mean them all.I'm just hurt.' She took a quick glance out of his window. It looked quite peaceful outside. What she would give to be out there right now instead of discussing her feelings with him.  
  
'Ah well.. I cannot stress enough how sorry I am about everything.' He sat up now edging closer to the girl.  
  
'I know you may be sorry, but I feel sorry isn't enough. Deep down inside Syaoran-yes I am still longing to be your friend, yes I am falling for you,' she blushed quickly, wishing she had never said that last line.  
  
Syaoran smiled. 'I knew you felt that way!'  
  
'Yes but I-I cannot feel that way if you deceive me!' Sakura struggled for words. Why had she let out that she liked him so?  
  
'Ah I see.so it's not all friendship that you seek.. well to be honest nor I.' He paused quickly and gazed into her emerald orbs. 'Tell me on the night that I kissed you did you feel something between us?'  
  
'I-I,' she mumbled, she knew that she couldn't lie to this boy anymore, '.yes I did.'  
  
Syaoran looked happier then he had ever looked before right then. His face seemed to light up so brightly. 'What about this morning? What did you feel?'  
  
'Syaoran! Stop asking me these questions! I shouldn't have to answer them all! I have said enough as it is!' she said slightly out of breath.  
  
'Oh right-I'm sorry I just.' he stopped and took hold of her hand. Sakura looked aghast at the time but slowly calmed down as he brought her hand to his lips. He gave a polite peck on her hand and murmured so only she could here. 'You are my Cherry Blossom, and if I have to wait forever and a day to win your heart I will. Why you ask? Because you're worth it.'  
  
Sakura's heart mellowed. These words touched her heart deeply. But still there was something she wanted from him in order for her to forgive him.  
  
'Syaoran I must go now..' She let go of his hand and stood up and grabbed her bag. 'If you wish for me to think highly of you, do what you think is right to prove to me that you are trust worthy.'  
  
'Okay.. thank you for coming over and dropping off my homework,' he said angelically, 'soon Sakura you will see.' He smiled at her.  
  
Sakura turned round and then quickly left his room and closed the door behind her. She leant against it and took in deep breaths.  
  
I was so close to giving into him.. I told him how I felt about him too. Well at least we know that we both feel the same way. But does he really mean it? How can I trust him?  
  
Sakura then hastily made her way downstairs and bid farewell to Meiling and then left the house in a hurry to get to her own..  
  
*  
  
A/N: Heh heh once again I apologize for the lateness in this chapter being uploaded, but now I should have a lot more time on my hands to write my other chapters ^_^ R+R plz! Thanks  
  
Dani-chan 


	15. Two sides to the story

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
Chapter fifteen-Two sides to the story.  
  
Thursday morning-day 4, four more days to go  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'Sakura-chan we really need to talk,' Tomoyo persisted austerely.  
  
Sakura turned around in the corridor and saw Tomoyo standing there tapping her foot looking slightly impatient.  
  
'T-Tomoyo-chan?' Sakura stepped forward towards her best friend.  
  
'Please Sakura? I'm really worried about you,' Tomoyo glanced down at the floor looking sullen.  
  
'O-okay Tomoyo.' Sakura gave in to her. She couldn't avoid her best friends questions any longer.  
  
'This way then,' she grabbed Sakura by the sleeve gently and led her outside into the schoolyard. Tomoyo stopped in front of fairly large looking tree. Sakura watched the happy teenagers walking past chatting idly to one another; they were heading out for lunch.  
  
'Tomoyo what's concerning you?' Sakura asked looking sincerely.  
  
'Sakura-chan I have noticed that you and Syaoran aren't so-friendly with one another any more.. what's happening? You look sad all the time it worries me! I don't even see you eat much any more either!' Tomoyo looked like she was on the brink of tears.  
  
Sakura hugged her and rubbed her back slowly, comforting her. 'Tomoyo I'm sorry I haven't told you much but I have been caught up with myself and all,' Sakura sighed feeling Tomoyo let go of their hug. They now looked one another in the eyes. 'Tomoyo.. why am I upset? Well listen carefully, I'll tell you all that's happened then.'  
  
Tomoyo gawked opened mouthed as she listened to Sakura's tales about her and Syaoran, how Yelan had asked her to make Syaoran turn nice and no longer cold. How she found out about the bet with Takashi and him, how they loved each other.. and how she couldn't quite forgive Syaoran yet..  
  
'Sakura this is so---kawaii!' Tomoyo slightly giggled, ' I knew you two would end up liking each other..'  
  
'Yeah but now.. I don't know what to do. He says he'll prove he is worthy but why not simply drop the bet as a starter?' Sakura asked her eyes beginning to burn slightly as she thought about him.  
  
'Maybe Sakura, just maybe he will. Maybe he's not ready to yet.. just Sakura promise me you wont throw him away so easily.I'm sure he means well.' Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and then walked past her leaving Sakura standing there alone.  
  
'I promise Tomoyo.' Sakura whispered as she watched Tomoyo head back up to the school. 'Hurry Syaoran.. please I just want everything to be all right again.'  
  
*  
  
After school  
  
Sakura met up with Meiling as she did yesterday and Meiling led her to the limousine once more.  
  
'Are you all right Sakura? You look kinda guilty of something.' Meiling asked as they sat down inside the car.  
  
'I-I'm fine!' Sakura blushed. Meiling was right Sakura did look very guilty. Sakura was beginning to feel extremely guilty about her secret with Yelan. It didn't feel right to conceal this from Syaoran at all. 'Just a little tired,' Sakura did a fake yawn covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
''Kay.what homework has Syaoran got today?' Meiling asked taking her seatbelt off and moving over to sit next to Sakura.  
  
'Oh Syaoran's got Japanese and History homework today,' Sakura beamed.  
  
Meiling chortled, 'Syaoran hates doing History and especially Japanese. He'll surely love you now!' she giggled covering her mouth trying to prevent herself from laughing anymore.  
  
'Hoe?' Sakura stared at her. What she had said sounded quite odd.'Meiling how was Syaoran this morning?'  
  
'Oh-' she stopped laughing and looked at her now, '-he's doing a bit better now, seems like he'll have a lot of fun doing more homework too!'  
  
Right then Wei opened the door and bowed at Sakura. A cold chill sent up her spine, it looked rather windy now.  
  
'Oh,' she blushed not realizing that the car had stopped. She hopped out and bowed back to him and then headed for the front door, Meiling walking right behind her.  
  
As Sakura entered the house she saw Yelan standing at the front of the door staring at her with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
'Hello Sakura welcome!' she smiled leaning over to peer at her more closely.  
  
'Hello,' she bowed, 'how are you?'  
  
'I'm fine thank you. Now I assume you wish to see Xiao Lang?' Yelan asked while pulling off her scarf and placing it on the hanger near the door.  
  
Sakura nodded politely once more. 'Yes I have some more homework for him.'  
  
Yelan nodded and tugged at her shirt collar straightening it. 'Good, good.'  
  
'Aunt Yelan I'm gonna go out into the backyard!' Meiling said suddenly.  
  
'Okay you do that,' Yelan chuckled and then headed for the kitchen without another word. Sakura was left there standing on the spot feeling slightly dumb founded. Sakura shrugged it off and made her way back up the stairs, three at a time.  
  
She once more found herself standing in front of Syaoran's bedroom door. She took a deep breath and then knocked. She silently waited for Syaoran to speak.  
  
'Come in,' Syaoran sounded very inviting and she found herself inside his room once again.  
  
'Hello Syaoran how are you this afternoon?' she beamed.  
  
'I'm better then yesterday-' he stopped speaking and let out a dry cough.  
  
'Don't lie Syaoran, you still seem quite sick you know,' she giggled, 'well I have some more homework for you to do.' She grinned.  
  
Syaoran moaned unhappily. 'Jeesh! Can't they gimme a break?! I'm sick! I finished yesterdays though here-' he took the several pieces of paper off of his bedside table and handed them to her.  
  
'Thanks,' she folded them up neatly and placed them inside her bag. 'Here's your new homework then. History and Japanese!'  
  
Syaoran did not hesitate to groan once more. He took this homework a little more reluctantly then yesterdays to. 'Do I have to do it?' he complained glaring at the five new pieces of paper with work on them.  
  
'Well if you want a good grade then yes. If you wish to fail then don't do it. The choice is simply yours, but I have a feeling Miss Li will not be too happy with your performance if you fail.' She waggled a finger cautiously, grinning zealously.  
  
Syaoran blushed. 'Why would she care?' He said in a low tone, 'she has never cared.'  
  
'Syaoran that's not true!' Sakura exclaimed taking a seat on the edge of his bed again. 'What makes you think that so much? She loves you!'  
  
'Yeah right.I told you she neglected me! She hit me! I was a mere child for goodness sakes!' Syaoran raised his voice slightly.  
  
'I know for a fact that she does love you Shaoran-more then anything in the word in fact. She cares for you so much that she got me to-' she stopped herself right then. Once more she was letting something important slip. He always had this way of making her tell him things; maybe it was his amber eyes.?  
  
'Got you to do what?' he raised an eye skeptically. His bedroom window was open slightly letting in the cold draft rustling his hazelnut brown hair. Sakura shivered slightly, tugging at her school jumper.  
  
Sakura exhaled and held her hand to her heart. She then looked him in the eyes and stared long and hard.  
  
'Syaoran.. I have something to tell you also, I myself have not been completely truthful.' she stopped to look at him. He looked slightly shocked at hearing the fact that she said she wasn't too truthful herself. 'Syaoran.although this was not a bet or anything-I feel it's just as deceiving I guess. Your mother got Meiling to confront me-ask me to do her a favor. A favor she felt she couldn't do herself. That task was to try and befriend you, make you nice.. stop you from being so callous.' She felt her eyes sting again, she didn't like the way Syaoran was looking at her right then.  
  
'Excuse me? I didn't hear that did I?' his voice trembled slightly. 'Y- you're blaming me for a bet and you-you were just trying to make me nice so my mother could get to me? Is that it!?'  
  
'No-no Syaoran! I-I agreed to do it also because I didn't like the way you took your bad moods out on other people. But Syaoran half the time when I was with you I forgot all about what Yelan wanted me to do. I actually loved being around you-I do love you,' she bowed her head silently.  
  
'Sakura how can you be so mad at me when you did something just as appalling? Do you not feel ashamed at yourself? I know I feel ashamed at myself, I hate myself for doing it, but I really mean it when I say I love you..' She saw a tear escape from his eye; this certainly did the job in crushing her heart.  
  
'S-Syaoran I am eternally sorry! Please-this was no wager of any sort; I just wanted to help you really. It was your interests best at heart, and I helped you, I am your friend, I always will be just I am also hurt.'  
  
'Not as much as me-I finally opened my heart to someone and now I feel like I can trust no one.' Sakura couldn't believe it Syaoran was really crying. She felt like embracing him, telling him that everything was going to be all right, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
'I-I'm so sorry Syaoran.. can we put this all behind us? We're even, what we both did was wrong.. but I feel it can be forgiven.' she pleaded desperately. She was feeling so concerned for him now.  
  
'Maybe it can, maybe it can't I have to decide.. maybe our friendship wasn't important at all, maybe me loving you is just a glitch? I know I did something wrong, but you also doing something wrong is traumatizing to hear,' Syaoran shook again avoiding her eyes.  
  
'S-Syaoran..' She also began to sob, 'I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! LET'S BOTH FORGIVE EACH OTHER!' she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran finally looked into her eyes, his looked hollow and cold, they didn't have that shine to them anymore, that adoration for her, she just saw them filled with tears.  
  
'I-I love you.but now I have to erase that feeling too?' his hand gripped his quilt tightly as he spoke.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it any longer; she couldn't stand being in his presence right now. He looked extremely sad, and she thought she was sad? She picked up her bag and ran at full speed out of his room, down the stairs and out the door leaving Syaoran there to mope.  
  
*  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Syaoran summoned what strength he had left in him to grab his diary and open it. He had to write this entry in. Tears splashed down on the diary pages as he wondered where to begin.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Sakura has just told me that part of friendship was meant in making me turn polite and kind, all because my mother wished for her to do so. That is so cowardice of my mother! Always using others to do her job! I hate her! She had to make me love Sakura, no matter what I do I can never erase her from my heart-it's too hard. I love her with all of my heart, well what's left of it. It appears we have both cheated one another in some way, me with the bet and her with my mother's scheming. How can I ever trust anyone again? I just can't can I? I really hate myself and being here, it hurts so much! Always being the one without love, and now when I feel it it's snatched away from me once more. I guess I'm just not meant to ever be happy.. now I am to hold onto my love for Sakura throughout my entire life knowing that I'll never have her never be with her. I just can't do that! It's too hard. Who's to miss me if I disappear? Maybe I should just disappear.I have no point of being on this planet.. I don't deserve love either.I shouldn't even be aloud to feel love; after all I am the callous one! My love is eternal for Sakura it is, but I am not worthy of her. Mother just used her to get to me that's all! I am now going to be spending my next few hours coming upon a decision of whether I am worthy of even living on this planet anymore, good bye for now (or forever?)  
  
Kanashii Syaoran Li (Sad little wolf)  
  
As Syaoran shut his diary and placed it back in his draw he walked over to his balcony and stood there until the sun had set.. he cried silently still in confusion of what his decision was. Should he just-give in and let his life fade away? It was a great opportunity as well since he was still not feeling too good.. this decision could change many people's lives; he wondered what Sakura would do? He hated to see her cry too it was painful, but he still felt a silent anger towards her as well. But it wasn't intentionally her fault his cunning and conniving mother had tricked her. But still he felt he had lost everything..  
  
'Sakura what should I do? Will I hurt you if I leave? I don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are, but you have hurt me too, we have both wounded each other's hearts. Is it repairable though? Oh I am still not sure on what to do..' Syaoran sighed. How was he to make a decision? Was he to commit suicide? He somehow felt this was a coward's way out himself, but he wasn't sure if he could live that pain much more. 'Soon my decision will be made-soon..'  
  
*  
  
A/N: Aww poor Syaoran *huggles him too death* Sorry if this is a bit short ^^o But I have my reason's on ending this chapter as I did=) let's say the end to this story is near too :( I'm quite sad about that but oh wells R+R please ^_^ thanks!  
  
Dani-chan 


	16. Confusion

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Hey there guys ^_^ I'm back again =) This chappie is gonna be a sad one :'( and on a few occasions just warning you that there may be a few swear words in this one as well, who wouldn't be mad and couldn't swear at the same time? Well maybe some have that rare gift but I usually find that when people get extremely mad they tend to lose their cool and swear ^^o R+R plz thanks! ^-^  
  
Chapter sixteen-Confusion  
  
Friday morning-day 3, three more days to go  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
There was an abrupt knock on Syaoran's bedroom door. He finished doing up his shoelace and then sat quite still on his bed waiting for the person to enter his room. The door slowly opened and Yelan entered wearing a beige kimono and with a pair of chops sticks in her hair.  
  
'Syaoran good morning my son,' she smiled glancing at him in his school uniform. 'I see you're feeling much better this morning? Well enough to return to school?'  
  
Syaoran shifted uncomfortably and nodded with a grimace.  
  
'But Syaoran I am really concerned for you.yesterday what happened? Sakura left so soon.so quickly without a good-bye, and I know she is not usually one that would do that. What happened? Yelan pushed the subject. If she knew her son well she knew he would do his best to drop this topic immediately.  
  
Syaoran sighed and gave a slow nod. 'I-I must get ready for school now..' He shoved past her and rummaged through his drawer avoiding Yelan's surveying eyes. Yelan couldn't quite see what Syaoran had grabbed but whatever he had grabbed was shiny and thin, he hastily shoved it into his school pocket and then grabbed his bag and left his room without saying anything to his mother.  
  
'What have you got there Syaoran?' Yelan muttered incoherently to herself.  
  
*  
  
After going his separate way with Meiling, he made his usual journey to his locker. He had his hand in his left pocket; he clasped his hand over the sharp object. He still didn't know what to do yet.. just not yet. He stroked the pocketknife delicately and sighed. He wondered if his mother had seen him grab the knife? He had done his best to hide it from view.  
  
What hurt Syaoran the most was when he saw her-Sakura standing by her locker looking anything but happy. She looked at him, there eyes gazing into one another's. It hurt him so much to see that her eyes told him that she was sad and hurt and sorry all at once. If she could read his eyes his would be saying he was thoroughly depressed, lonely, sorry and full of angst. Sakura blinked and then turned looking the other way, she looked like the tiniest thing could cause her to cry right then. He closed his eyes and continued his way over to his locker; his hand remained clamped over the pocketknife. He hated to see Takashi and Ryo standing in an area that was pretty close to his locker. He wanted to turn around and leave but they saw him and waved their hands telling him to come over. He reluctantly made his way over to them  
  
'Li-three more days to go! You her friend yet?' Takashi asked immediately.  
  
Syaoran glowered severely, feeling the most loathing he had felt in a while. Syaoran grabbed him by the collar once more and rammed him good and hard against the locker (he thinks he may have dented it slightly).  
  
'Look Yamazaki shut the fuck up! I can't take your crap anymore! If you give me a bet that hurts me then at least back off and let me try you know?! But no you have to rub it in! You have to gloat that I may be failing! So what if I do? I honestly don't care anymore! In fact I drop it!'  
  
Takashi blinked, this was the first time Syaoran had sworn at him and looked so angry.  
  
'Heh heh Syaoran you can't drop it! You know the usual conditions if anyone ever drops out of the bet? They pay double the fee.. and in this case I'll make it triple. And besides you only have three more days, if you want to lose then lose on the day!'  
  
'That's bullshit! Triple!? Fine I am going to lose it on the last day and I'll lose it with pride, because I've had it up to here,' Syaoran raised his hand over his head, 'with this crap about a measly bet! Good-bye asshole!' Syaoran let go of Takashi, ignored Ryo's soundless gaping mouth and walked a little further down and stopped in front of his locker.  
  
He grabbed his stuff and headed for his first lesson feeling angry ever still.  
  
*  
  
At recess he sat alone behind the big tree. He sighed and felt in his pocket for the knife. He glanced around and saw that no one was around. He pulled out the knife and pulled out the blade of the knife. The sun reflected off of it causing it to shine brightly in the sun's rays. He prodded the point of the blade again his wrist slightly, not near his vein though.  
  
'Ouch!' he cringed in pain watching a small amount of blood rise to the surface of his broken skin. He now knew that this would indeed be very painful to do to himself. But what was a little pain to an end of eternal suffering? Syaoran slashed at the trunk of tree in frustration. The blood trickled down his wrist and seeped into his sleeve. Syaoran didn't care. He began engraving words on the tree.  
  
A little pain can be taken, if it never makes me awaken.  
  
Syaoran dup a little deeper making sure that those words stood out on the tree. Then slightly above those words he engraved: Syaoran Li loves Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
'Syaoran what's that?!' a voice he loved so much interrupted his gazing at his own masterpiece of writing on the tree.  
  
It was Sakura and she was gawking open mouthed, pointing at the blade held in his hand. Sakura's face turned very pale when she saw his sleeve a color of red.  
  
Syaoran quickly shoved the blade back in his pocket and stared at her. 'Nothing.' He replied as if she hadn't seen anything.  
  
'S-Syaoran w-what a-are you p-planning to do with that knife!?' she trembled tears shining in her eyes. She knew what he was doing she knew very well. 'G-give me the knife Syaoran.' She held out her hand, although it shook violently.  
  
'No.' he replied simply in a half monotonous tone. His answer although it sounded dry was put simply and firmly.  
  
'S-Syaoran! You're hurting yourself!' she sobbed, 'why? Give me the knife!' she repeated shrilly.  
  
'No.' he said again watching her weep. With that he turned and walked away from her. Sakura tried to chase after him but her legs refused to move that fast. She stood trembling on the spot; fear that what she had just seen was a close shave to an act of suicide-a very close act.  
  
Something caught her eye, it was writing on the tree that he had stood in front of. There were words engraved into the bark.  
  
A little pain can be taken, if it never makes me awaken.  
  
Sakura gasped as she read that. She was certain now-he wished to die. Sakura saw more writing still, just above that sentence.  
  
Syaoran Li loves Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura dissolved into more tears, yet he wanted to die he still loved her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode with the sadness that was felt deep inside her.  
  
'He can't die.I'll make sure.' she said half through her own tears.  
  
*  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
After that incident at recess, Sakura had kept an extremely close eye on him. Which annoyed him a lot. But what worried her the most was when it was time to go home. And it now approached her soon.  
  
'This is our last lesson for the day,' she said to herself, now adding to the graffiti on her desk. She couldn't get those words out of her head: A little pain can be taken, if it never makes me awaken. It scared her so much knowing that anytime he could do it. Anytime.  
  
'Sakura-chan you look so pale!' Tomoyo whispered feeling extremely worried now.  
  
Sakura just sighed and returned looking down at her desk. Tomoyo saw the pencil that she held in her hand quiver. Her hold body shook and she looked ill.  
  
'Sakura?' Tomoyo repeated. Sakura seemed to mute all of what Tomoyo was saying to her. Tomoyo gave up and sighed. It was obviously something to do with Syaoran again. She just hoped she would be all right.  
  
Forty minutes later the class was dismissed and Sakura dashed out of the classroom in such a hurry that she bowled a student over. Sakura couldn't stop to help her up.  
  
'Sorry!' she screamed as she continued running. She headed out for the school gates; she knew Syaoran exited the school through these gates. She kept running everything seemed like a blur to her as she ran. She knew Syaoran must be out here somewhere-but where? Chiharu and Rika waved to her as she ran down the street. This was no time to say hello! She ignored them as well. Nothing mattered to her more then finding Syaoran right now. She had to before it was too late.  
  
She saw a tall figure walking down the street, right near the edge of an oncoming short forest area. The figure had brown hair-messy brown hair. It was Syaoran! Sakura put on a burst of speed and ran towards him. She saw Syaoran disappear into the hedges; she was gaining in closer to him. Her feet slammed against the hard concrete as she ran. She came to a quick hesitant stop in front of the bush Syaoran had disappeared into. Without second thought she ran in.  
  
The sounds of birds chirping happily in their nests sounded above her in the tall trees. She glanced around quickly and saw Syaoran's figure sticking out from behind a tree. She ran, feeling a little out of breath, but she didn't care, she ignored it. Syaoran's life was at stake.  
  
'SYAORAN!' she screamed as she saw him draw the blade nearer to his wrists. Syaoran stopped in his tracks, as he was surprised that she had found him. 'STOP IT PLEASE!' she begged stepping forwards with her hand out stretched.  
  
'Keep away!' he hissed, 'leave me alone! Just let me finish, I promise it'll be quick.'  
  
'No, no, no, no, no!' Sakura repeated, her voice rising angrily. 'You will stop this Syaoran! Despite what we have done to one another, why not put it behind you?  
  
'I can't-it hurts.' He replied getting ready with his knife again.  
  
'S-Syaoran!' she sobbed again, 'I'm your friend! Please!' she stepped forward and swiped trying to knock the blade from his hand. But she failed as Syaoran took a step back avoiding her attack of preventions.  
  
'Leave me alone Sakura! I'm doing this and it's final!'  
  
'But why?! Give me one good reason why I should let you do this!'  
  
'Because-because.I'm a cold, heartless fool. A fool for love. I lost my mother's love, and now my love for you is disdained! I can't take it! If I can't be with the person I love why live?!' he shouted, beginning to feel those tears start up again. 'And look at me! Look how weak you have made me become! I'm so soft now, I cry, I have mixed feelings of hurt and desire to be with you still! Is that okay?'  
  
Sakura nodded. 'Yes it is! Syaoran you are only human! Everyone cries! Everyone gets hurt somewhere down the road, but hurt is usually replaced with healing. Things take time you know! You can't expect everything to go your way all the time!'  
  
'I-I.. don't care!' he muttered. 'If healing is supposed to happen then why hasn't it? I've been hurt through out most of my life, yet still nothing! I thought for a while that you were the answer to making me feel good about myself, of loving you. I'll never forget when I kissed you.it felt so right, and you had no objection to it either. Why does that feeling feel wrong now? Why does it have to hurt? Take it away from me Sakura!' he cried; the hand that held the knife shook.  
  
'Please-just put the knife down now, Sakura repeated more firmly then ever. She stepped forward and took his hand in hers. He repelled backwards slightly but sighed and calmed down as she held his hand.  
  
'Don't do this to me, let go.' he muttered with his eyes closed.  
  
'I'm not letting go until you let go of that atrocious knife!' she felt Syaoran's hand struggle in hers slightly, she knew he was fighting with himself.  
  
'Let go Sakura-otherwise you'll get in the way, I don't want you to get hurt too.' He droned sounding robotic.  
  
Sakura shook her head. 'So be it! If I must get hurt in the process of it I'll do it!' she reached down and tried to grab the knife. Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he swiftly moved his hand with the knife in it, high into the air just missing Sakura's hand. Sakura let go of him in shock. As soon as she let go of him he took off.  
  
'Syaoran come back here!' she yelled running after him once more.  
  
Syaoran kept his eyes on her as he ran; he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings much just concentrated on losing sight of her.  
  
'Keep away Sakura!' he bellowed as he ran. Sakura saw him edge to the thinning area of the forest, this meant that he was heading back to the footpath area near the road.  
  
Sakura gasped. 'SYAORAN STOP!' she screamed as she made it out of the forest now too. Syaoran stopped looking at her and turned around-turned around to see a car heading straight for him.  
  
'SYAORAN!' she screamed once more.  
  
'Sak-' he screamed as the person in the car pushed down on the brakes suddenly. There was a screeching noise of the tyres trying to stop so suddenly. But it was to late, the white Commodore knocked Syaoran sending him sprawling onto the front of the car, his limp body rolled off the bonnet of the car and he landed with a thump on the road.  
  
'SHAORAN!' she cried as she ran onto the road and knelt over his body. The man that hit Syaoran hopped out of the car and ran over to the boy's side as well.  
  
'I-I'm so sorry-I didn't mean too-I-I didn't see him! It was so sudden!' the man panicked looking down at the bloodied body of Syaoran. Syaoran's t- shirt was mattered in blood around his stomach area and he had a few cuts on his face. 'I-I'll call the ambulance!' the man said immediately and ran to his car and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
'Shaoran.' Sakura held his hand tightly and pressed her face down on his stomach. She wept loudly not wanting to leave his side. 'It's my fault.I shouldn't have forced you to give me the knife so quickly.if I had stalled you a bit more! Oh look what I've done!' Sakura removed her buried face from his stomach and grabbed his wrist. She had to feel for a pulse. She placed her fingers over his wrist slightly and held it there patiently waiting for a rhythm of a pulse. Nothing.she felt nothing..  
  
Sakura gasped disbelieving what was happening. It couldn't be true; it was all a bad dream right? Somehow it didn't feel like a bad dream. It hit her this was reality.  
  
'Syaoran you can't leave me! I love you!' she caressed his face with her hands. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and closed her eyes. The tears clinging to her eyelashes fell onto his face. Sakura felt all-warm inside as she did this. An unexplainable feeling arose in her stomach it felt.magical.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran's body enveloped in a rose pink aura. Sakura gasped as she saw that this strange aura came from her too.  
  
'W-what's happening?' she murmured. She watched as Syaoran's deep wounds around his stomach started to heal slightly. 'Huh?' she stared fixatedly as she watched his body begin to mend. Just what was happening? A miracle? The pink aura dies down a few seconds later and Sakura immediately lifted up Syaoran's t-shirt and saw that only a few bruises and scratches remained there. His cuts had dried on his face and he breathed slightly now. 'Syaoran can you hear me?' she still felt perplexed as anything and didn't have a clue as to what had happened at all.  
  
'Hey little girl the ambulance will be here shortly 'kay?' the man said as he approached her again.  
  
Sakura nodded her head slowly. She just hoped Syaoran would awaken now. He may have healed some how but he wasn't awake yet-just breathing very faintly..  
  
Three minutes later the sirens of the ambulance sounded in the air and the paramedics rushed over and quickly assisted getting Syaoran into the ambulance. Sakura ran over and went to hop in with him but a man held her back.  
  
'And whom are you?' he queried raising an eyebrow staring fixatedly at her as if suspecting her of some profound criminal act.  
  
'I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto-Syaoran's.girlfriend' she said shakily as she heard her refer to herself as his girlfriend.  
  
The man nodded slowly. 'You were here when it happened?'  
  
'Yes.can I please.?'  
  
'Yes hop in quickly then!' the man shoved her inside and closed the door. Before Sakura knew it, the ambulance was racing towards the hospital. She just hoped Syaoran was going to be alright.  
  
*  
  
A/N: *cries* Poor Syaoran-kun! :( Well to find out what happens next please review ^_~ thank you  
  
Dani-chan 


	17. Time heals old wounds

IN HIS EYES By Sakura-dani  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D  
  
A/N: Just a note to Hilde-babe! One of your questions will be answered in this chappie okie? I just had to leave my last chapter as I had planed ^_~ lol and thank you for the wonderful reviews again! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Love Dani-chan  
  
Chapter seventeen-Time heals old wounds  
  
Friday afternoon-Three more days to go  
  
~In the hospital~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Sakura paced around the waiting room in an impatient matter. She was so nervous about how Syaoran was. She hoped he was okay.  
  
'Sakura!' Meiling's voice gasped as she ran into the room looking very exhausted. 'Where's-Syaoran?' she leant an arm on Sakura and took a few breaths and then looked at Sakura's tear stained face.  
  
'He's.hurt.' Sakura sobbed helplessly throwing her arms around Meiling. Meiling patted her on the back gently. 'He's-in there!' she pointed a finger to the door that led to many rooms with ill patients.  
  
'What-happened?' Meiling whispered into her ear.  
  
Sakura gave a silent sob and held onto Meiling's shoulder tighter. 'S- Syaoran was trying to-to.commit suicide,' she paused to hear Meiling gasp, 'he brought a knife to school and tried but I-I prevented him. After school though he was not so lucky.oh! It was my fault! I forced him too suddenly to give me the knife.' Sakura stopped speaking and dissolved into more tears.  
  
Meiling rubbed her back and cried silently with her. 'It wasn't your fault.I knew Syaoran was unhappy.but I never knew he would.attempt to kill himself.'  
  
'Syaoran got hit by a car.he didn't see it coming,' Sakura continued again as if she had never stopped talking about it in her last sentence.  
  
'I-I see.' Meiling muttered feeling useless. Where had she been? She should've been watching over him like Sakura had tried too.  
  
'Syaoran will be all right..' Sakura swiveled her head around and saw Yelan leaning against the doorframe looking like she hadn't a care in the world.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe how calm she was. Maybe Syaoran was right maybe she didn't care? Well for the first time Sakura lost her temper at Yelan.  
  
'Miss Li do you not care about your son! He was hit by a car for Christ's sake! He could be dead! And all you do is stand there calmly! How can you be so-so calm! Maybe Shaoran was right, maybe you do not love him!' Sakura screamed, her veins throbbing angrily. She clenched her fists tightly staring at Yelan. Was there a smile on her face?  
  
Yelan gave a delirious chuckle. 'Of course I love him, he is my son after all.I just wish he would see I love him.'  
  
'Oh? And how do you plan to do that? Stand over his rigid body and laugh at him?!' Sakura snapped back angrily. She had never felt so angry with a person before, just now Yelan really ticked her off.  
  
Yelan's eyes widened and stared intently at Sakura, she took a step forward making Sakura feel slightly paranoid. 'Now why would I laugh at my son when he is in pain? Do you too believe I'm not a good mother?'  
  
'I-I-' Sakura faltered for words. Sakura bowed her head. 'I think.' she raised her head again feeling slightly more confident, 'I think you care for him.you love him. Just you cannot show it very well.' she trailed off. 'If you do not show it, how will Syaoran see?'  
  
Yelan's eyes twinkled for a slight second. She stared precariously at the door that lead to the many ill patients and sighed. 'I am merely confident in believing my son will be all right, that is all. and he will soon see that I care for him. Just like he'll know about someone else.'  
  
Sakura blinked. Someone else? Did Yelan mean her? 'Sakura thank you for helping Syaoran as much as possible.' Yelan said while beginning to hug the hysterical Meiling.  
  
'Oh it's all right, I just hope he's all right.'  
  
*  
  
'Sakura!' the door swung open dangerously letting in a panicky Touya and followed by a quiet Fujitaka. 'What's going on?!'  
  
Sakura got off of the couch and hugged her brother. 'Oniisan it's terrible!' she cried still.  
  
'Huh? Sakura what's wrong?' he calmed down slightly.  
  
'Her friend has been in an accident,' Yelan interrupted Touya from questioning further.  
  
'Ah.who is it?' Fujitaka asked curiously, pushing his glasses back up to the ridge of his nose.  
  
'Syaoran my son..' Yelan muttered with sadness.  
  
'Oh your son! Oh dear.' Fujitaka took a seat next to Yelan and sighed.  
  
'Imoto you're crying over that boy!' he said sounding rather repulsed at the thought.  
  
Sakura advanced on him dangerously. 'And? Do you have a problem with that? He is my friend..'  
  
'Um no nothing.' Touya then went and took a seat next to his father.  
  
Ten minutes of sitting quietly in the waiting room, the door opened and a man in white uniform came out. He cleared his throat indicating that he held some important news.  
  
'You are all here for the news of the boy named Li, Syaoran?' he saw them all nod gravely. 'Right well.he seems okay, just one problem.he's in a coma.'  
  
Sakura sat up abruptly and clenched her fists tightly. 'W-what?'  
  
'Look it is believed that if you want someone to wake up from a coma, then you should talk with them. Keeping those that were close to him may make him wake up. Now it may take a few days for him to wake up, maybe even weeks you never know.' the doctor said.  
  
'And what if he never wakes up!?' Sakura panicked.  
  
'Oh they always wake up sometime, and since this boy's injuries were not that severe,' Sakura blushed, she was responsible for healing him somehow, 'he should come around soon. So whose going to stay with him and attempt to wake him?'  
  
'Meiling-chan you can stay tonight I'll stay tomorrow.' Sakura said instantly. She wanted Syaoran's cousin to have a go first for a change.  
  
Meiling blinked. 'Y-you're sure?'  
  
Sakura nodded and put a smile on her face. 'Yeah go ahead, you care for him just as much as I do. Good luck Meiling-chan. Oniisan, otosan let's go then,' she sighed heading for the door.  
  
Fujitaka gave a courteous bow to Yelan and Meiling and then followed his daughter out of the building. Touya gave one last look and then ran after them as well.  
  
'Syaoran I hope you're all right.' Sakura murmured to herself as she turned off her lamp and pulled under the covers. 'I'll come for you tomorrow.' she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Saturday morning- Two more days to go  
  
As soon as Sakura had woken up, she had quickly bolted down her breakfast and woken up her father to hurry up and take her to the hospital.  
  
'Okay, okay Sakura-san let's go then.' Fujitaka said as he struggled to finish doing up his tie. 'Sakura put your jacket on too.' He handed Sakura her navy blue jacket and made sure she put it on. 'Okay then in the car!'  
  
It only took them five minutes to drive to the hospital as it was considerably early in the morning and there wasn't too much traffic on the road.  
  
'Sakura!' Meiling shouted as she entered the waiting room. 'He's-he's not awake!' Meiling fought back her tears.  
  
'Hoe? Really?' Sakura sighed, she had hoped that Syaoran would wake during the night but hadn't appeared to. 'Well I guess it's my turn then-'  
  
'-Look what was found!' a nurse exclaimed showing a few paramedics. 'We thoroughly examined the area of that accident yesterday and we've found this knife.'  
  
'A knife? How'd that get there?'  
  
'Well it must've belonged to the boy as it was only a few steps away from where his injured body had lain.what does this tell us?' the nurse asked.  
  
'Hey that looks like-blood! There's a bloodstain on the knife. Does this mean anything?' the paramedic questioned, examining the knife more closely.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened widely as she heard them all discussing this. Sakura tugged on Meiling's arm indicating that something interesting was happening. Meiling turned to see what Sakura was listening at, but it was too late the paramedics and the nurse had left the room and into another.  
  
'What Sakura?' Meiling asked jadedly.  
  
'They've found the knife.now they're probably going to question Syaoran when he awakens..' Sakura groaned, 'well I'm in now, and thank you Meiling- chan for trying to help Syaoran, I hope I can do it otherwise.'  
  
'You'll do fine Sakura-chan, you'll do much better then me,' Meiling patted her on the shoulder.  
  
'Thank you,' Sakura said beaming with tears in her eyes. She gave a nod and then went up to the counter where a nurse stood behind.  
  
The nurse was busying typing on the computer, and Sakura had to get her attention.  
  
'Excuse me miss?' Sakura said tapping her fingers on the counter.  
  
'Yes dear?' the nurse stopped typing away and stared at Sakura warmly.  
  
'Um I was wondering if you could let me know where Li, Syaoran is staying? As I've been told to stay with him all this day.'  
  
'Oh Li, Syaoran? Hang on a sec then dear,' the nurse beamed and then began typing away at the computer once more. A few seconds later the computer made a little beeping noise. 'Ah yes.Li, Syaoran is staying in Ward thirteen on this level. To get there just go down that corridor-' she pointed to her left, '-and keep to your right, his ward should be down there.'  
  
Sakura bowed politely. 'Thank you very much.'  
  
Sakura then began to casually make her way down the corridor. As she made her way down the long corridor she passed open doors that led into other people's wards. She saw very ill looking people lying in bed. Sakura shuddered slightly and hurriedly kept going, avoiding looking into other people's wards.  
  
Sakura stopped and gazed up at the silver numbers attached to the doorframe. "13"  
  
'This is it.' Sakura took in a deep breath and then pushed on the door. It opened and what she didn't want to see was there. Syaoran was in his bed asleep, if anything you could say he looked dead practically. Syaoran's room wasn't too brightly decorated, the walls were painted a sky blue and Syaoran's window was wide-open letting the curtains flutter about freely.  
  
Sakura precariously made her way closer to his bed. There she saw more close up that his breathing pattern looked half struggled. But his wounds seemed much better then before.  
  
'Syaoran? Can you hear me?' she pulled up a seat next to his bed. She had to act strong around him, otherwise how was he to wake? He needed to be around happy people. She took a deep breath, exhaled and forced a smile upon her face. 'How are you Syaoran? I hope you're doing fine.. um-' to be honest Sakura really didn't see how speaking to someone that was asleep helped at all, if anything she felt kind of silly.  
  
Sakura glanced around the room. How monotonous this room looked to her. The sky blue paint on the walls were starting to peel off and there wasn't much furniture in here either-just his bed, bedside table, a bathroom, a heater and the window. Sakura had to stay here all day and night but that didn't matter to her at all, she wanted to be by his side until the end. She loved him a lot and felt extremely guilty about his accident. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand in hers and held it. His hand felt ice cold to the touch. Sakura stoked his hand affectionately, trying to warm it up.  
  
'Syaoran.' she murmured to him. She knew she had to try and have a conversation with him, as it might help him waken. A smile played at the end of her mouth. 'Syaoran do you remember the time you kissed me? Well I am not sure if you are aware of this but I was still awake when you gave me the last kiss goodnight,' she giggled, 'yes I was awake.but back then were you still in denial? You must have been.well one thing is for sure I will always remember your words to me so clearly-you called me your Cherry Blossom.' Sakura grinned still stroking his hand. Sakura paused and stared thoughtfully at him. She thought she saw Syaoran scrunch his eyes up tightly, but when she blinked he looked exactly the same.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. This was going to be very hard to do indeed; she just hoped that she would be able to awaken him otherwise..  
  
'No! Don't think like that Sakura!' she argued with herself. 'S-Syaoran you must wake up! Meiling will miss you! I'll miss you! Your mother will miss you! I know you must think that she hates you, but she doesn't! She has complete faith in you waking up! Don't let her faith be put to the test!' Sakura closed her eyes. This was very hard, she had to refrain herself from crying. 'Syaoran you want to know why I love you? Why? You were unlike anyone I've ever met before, you were thoughtful, considerate, and I know you were caring-you were zealous also. You tended to put me before yourself.it was very kind of you. I have to admit I thought quite differently of you to begin with, but after we became closer I learned that there was something more to you. you aren't looking for trouble I know, it was just a burden being carried with you throughout your entire life. Let it pass Syaoran; what's done is done. Now forgive her, I know you want to.'  
  
She stopped once more and stared at him. Not a budge. She began to wonder if he could hear her at all, or if this was just a waste of her breath. But still Sakura remained confident in waking him up. 'Syaoran do you still think I'm mad at you? I-I forgive you for the bet! I really do! It was just a mistake you made before we got to know each other. Please forgive me to.' she trailed off. A few tears escaped from her eyes, it was highly impossible to keep them in.  
  
*  
  
Saturday night  
  
Sakura still remained by his side, her hand still held his strongly. Syaoran hadn't budged at all during the day and it made Sakura very distraught. The nurse had come to check in regularly and turned the heater on making Sakura feel more at home. The nurse had also given her a blanket and a pillow, as she knew she would be staying over night. Sakura pulled the blankets up to her chin and stared out of the window. She was feeling very weary now, she had been talking to Syaoran practically all day, but there was still no response. Sakura yawned and her head lolled to its side. Sakura felt like she had suddenly been shaken to death. She had nearly fallen asleep!  
  
'Syaoran how are you feeling now? I hope you're starting to recover-ah-' she let out another yawn. 'Syaoran just remember that I love you and my heart will always be by your side.' she closed her eyes and began giving into slumber. Sakura could no longer keep her eyes open, she let them stay closed. Sakura suddenly felt very warm and comfortable. If she had opened her eyes for even a slight second she might've seen the pink aura glowing off of her and off of Syaoran too..  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's dream  
  
I sat outside in my garden at the back. I sat under the shady trees that were near the fishpond. Next to me is the one person for me-my soul mate. She is very beautiful, she reminds me some what of an angel, and one of those angels that mother used to tell me all about when I was younger. They used to watch over people. Maybe that's what she was doing with me? Watching over me? Well she had changed me a lot, turned my heart from cold to adoring. I never thought I would love someone like this-not ever in a million years. But here I am now happy, caring, carefree, and loving. She says she loves me, has never felt like this way about anyone before. I feel the same way too. Why do I feel all warm, like someone's hugging me? I feel so happy and content for some unexplainable reason. When I looked into her green eyes what I saw was amazing-she was glowing a mysterious pink color. She grabbed my hand gently and indicated for me to look down at my hands too. I did so and saw that I was also enveloped in a strange pink aura. What was going on?  
  
'Syaoran just remember that I love you and my heart will always be by your side.' she whispered to me with a loving smile on her face.  
  
Maybe she was an angel? Why were we glowing pink? I felt relaxed, safe, calm, unharmed and like nothing could spoil my feelings for her ever.  
  
I blushed and smiled. 'I love you too Sakura, I wont ever stop loving you.' I whispered back now ignoring the pink aura. She laughed happily and leant in and kissed me. My heart immediately felt extremely warm and fluttery. I smiled and kissed her back. Oh how I loved her, and I never want that feeling to leave me.  
  
*  
  
Sunday morning-one day to go  
  
Sakura awoke slowly to the sun beaming directly in her face. Sakura blinked. She remembered that she was in the hospital-with Syaoran. She had secretly hoped that this was all a bad dream, one that she could sleep off, and one that would go away. She felt that her hand was still in his. She smiled; she had held his hand all day and night. Slowly she unwrapped her hand from his. Her hand felt slightly numb from being in one position for a long time. She gave it a good shake and then quickly went into the bathroom to wash her face. She turned the tap on and let the cold water run out of it for a few seconds. Sakura cupped her hands together and brought them under the tap letting her hands fill p with water. When they were full she leant over the sink and splashed her face with it. She felt suddenly very awake and good as new. After she dried off her face with the hand towel she went to leave the room. But something caught her eye. It was something fluorescent. She turned back to face the mirror and saw a vague pink glow around her body. It was only just visible.  
  
'Wha--? What is this glow? I saw it when Syaoran was badly injured.' Sakura touched her skin slightly, as if expecting something peculiar to happen. But nothing happened. 'Maybe my eyes haven't adjusted to the light in this room yet?' she shrugged it and went to take her seat next to Syaoran again.  
  
'I wonder?' Sakura pondered hardly. She thought hardly. What had happened when she had this glow around her last time? 'Syaoran's wounds seemed to heal.. magically.' Sakura gazed down at the more peaceful looking Syaoran. He did look a lot better then yesterday. 'Maybe if I.?' Sakura paused. She was crazy even considering this thought. But who knows? She sat up and leant over Syaoran's body. 'Syaoran please awaken.. I love you.' she cried softly, closing her eyes. She began leaning in closer to him now, her tears running down the side of her face now. Sakura gently placed her lips over his and kissed him softly.  
  
'Please wake up Syaoran!' Sakura repeated in her head.  
  
As she slowly drew away she noticed once more that Syaoran was tinted a pink color. Sakura was still perplexed over this whole glowing thing. But she smiled more then she had ever done in her life when she saw Syaoran's eyes open slowly.  
  
*  
  
A/N: *Cackles* Yes, yes I'm evil =P lol XD Well Review pleasy? =) Thanks  
  
Dani-chan 


	18. He awakens

**IN HIS EYES**   
By Sakura-dani****

**Disclaimer:** Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D****

**A/N:** now, now people I'd love to say thanks to all you who called me "evil" xD I mean it's one of my best traits after all lol j/k! ^_^ Thank you guys SO much for the reviews on that chapter ^_~ and sorry for the delay in this chappie-school again -_-;****

**Chapter eighteen-He awakens******

**Sunday Morning- One day to go**

~Syaoran's POV~ 

Syaoran opened his eyes in time to see Sakura move away from him slightly. She wore a smile on her face and still had tears running down her red cheeks. 

'W-what's going on?' Syaoran muttered through his teeth. He blinked a few times and then took in his surroundings. Syaoran closed his eyes and tried recollecting his memory of what had happened. Syaoran slightly remembered him bringing the knife to school, and Sakura preventing him at school. She followed him after school…. she chased him…his mind was a total blank there; it was as if someone had removed the scene from his memory. 

'Syaoran! Oh I'm so glad you're all right!' Sakura said joyously taking his hand in hers. 

'Sakura what happened? I don't remember everything…' Syaoran sighed gazing into her jade eyes. 

'Oh dear…what don't you remember?' Sakura had to sit down now, as she felt if she stood any longer she might pass out from shock and happiness of Syaoran's awakening. 

'What happened when you chased after me in the forest?' he asked placidly Sakura had hoped he would've remembered that, as she really didn't want to re-tell him that particular scene. . 

'Um….' Sakura paused and saw him looking at her intently. 'You didn't look where you were going and…a car hit you…' she trailed off. She waited for him to yell at her and start blaming her, but there was nothing-just silence. 

Syaoran nodded and smiled. 'I see…I was stupid then…Sakura I want to thank you for preventing me from "hurting" myself like I had intended too…' 

'Syaoran it's okay-I just feel really bad at not being able to stop that car and-' Syaoran placed a finger to her lip to silence her incoherent rambling. 

'It's okay I was the stupid one….' He said confidently staring at her. He noticed she looked somewhat shocked. 'What's wrong?' 

'I-I…I feel I am partly responsible, please except my most sincere apologies,' she bowed, 'and honestly Syaoran, I do not know how you are even alive!' she began to sob softly. 

'Huh? Look it's not your fault! And anyway what do mean by that?' he asked sitting up with a groan. 

'I really don't know Syaoran…. something happened, something magic or something. It's hard to explain. Syaoran if it weren't for what had happened you'd most likely be dead.' 

'What. Happened?' he repeated firmly. 

'I leant over your injured body and then suddenly we were engulfed in a pink light and then…you were healed somehow.' Sakura dabbed at the corner of her eye with her sleeve. She had become weak and vulnerable over the past few days now. 

'Weird…well I dunno what happened, maybe I can ask mother later?' he mused. 

'S-Syaoran I have to go now…' Sakura turned away from him and stared down at the floor. 

'Why Sakura? Please don't go…' he begged. He was going to be so lonely if he didn't have her company. 

'I-I've been here long enough Syaoran…. and plus your mother will want to speak with you now that you're awake and well.' Somehow Syaoran didn't think that was the real reason, but respected her decision. 

'Okay, just one question Sakura?' 

'Sure,' she turned around and wore a smile on her face. 

'Were you here with me all day and night?' Sakura blushed and slowly nodded. 

'Yeah I was Syaoran. Did you-did you hear me speak to you?' she blushed even more. 

'Hear you? No…wait-you were talking to me?' he asked with immediate interest. 

'Um yeah…doctors said it'd do you good.' 

'Sakura.' He paused and looked in her emerald eyes, they shone with the light reflecting off of them. 'I had a dream, well I'm sure it was a dream…' 

'Oh? What about?' Sakura's interest perked up immediately. 

'_Us._ I dreamt about us. Except I vaguely remember seeing a pink sort of aura around the both of us. It was quite peculiar, and you seemed to insist that I saw it…' Syaoran cleared his throat and noticed that Sakura was staring at him weirdly. 

'Syaoran I'm kind of scared. What is this _pink aura!?_ I saw it-you saw it! What does it mean?' Sakura concluded airily. 

'Sakura I do not know. Maybe we're just seeing things?' 

'Oh no Syaoran! Do not give me that! There was something-_mysterious!_ I wish to find out what it is…' Syaoran chuckled. He never realized how determined this girl really was until now. 

'Sakura all things will be solved eventually just give them time-in fact give me time too.' His tone seemed kind of mysterious. He saw the girl blush again, making her look just as red as a tomato. 

'Syaoran-I gotta go now…' she smiled grabbing her coat. It surprised Syaoran when she leant over him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'I'm glad you're better and I wish you well. Now I must go tell everyone that you have awoken, ja!' 

It was now Syaoran's turn to blush as he watched her leave the room silently. 

* 

~Sakura's POV~ 

'Meiling-chan he's awake!' Sakura gave a gleeful whoop surveying the girl with long black hair and ruby eyes who was sitting down on the sofa reading a magazine. 

'Y-you're serious?' Meiling's frown formed into a sharp curve upwards. She threw the magazine down onto the sofa. 

'Yup! I'm so happy he's all right now! I'll inform the nurse, go see Syaoran for yourself-' no longer had those last words escaped her lips had Meiling ran down the corridor heading into Syaoran's ward. Sakura giggled and happily strolled over to the reception desk. 

The nurse working behind it saw her and returned the cheerful smile. 'Hello how may I help you miss?' 

'Oh I'm just letting you know that one of your patients is awake and well…' Sakura began fiddling with her coat buttons. 

'Oh who is that dear?' the nurse began tapping away on the computer keyboard. 

'Li, Syaoran. He awoke just before, he looks quite healthy.' 

'Why thank you dear, I'll alert the other doctors of this useful information.' 

'No problem, see ya.' Sakura bowed and then headed towards the exit to the building where Touya greeted her in the parking lot. 

* 

~Syaoran's POV~ 

'Syaoran I am SO glad that you're awake!' Meiling squealed embracing him tightly. 

'Okay, okay gerroff me Meiling!' Syaoran said in a muffled voice. 

Meiling released him from her tight grip and watched him breathe heavily. Meiling giggled and grinned back at him. 'Ah Syaoran so Sakura-chan made you wake up eh?' she winked scoffing. 

'I-I guess so?' Syaoran scratched his head in slight confusion. Syaoran slightly remembered Sakura kissing him but maybe that was just his dream? 'Where's mom?' 

'Aunt Yelan shall be coming in any minute now-' 

'-Yes so I shall.' Yelan's voice sounded from the open doorway. Syaoran sat up abruptly and stared hardly at his mother. 'So I see you have finally come around eh?' 

Syaoran nodded watching his mother pace the room slowly. 

'Meiling can I ask you to leave for a while please? I need to talk with Xiao Lang in private…' 

'Oh s-sure,' Meiling bowed, took one last glance at Syaoran and then left the room in a hurry. 

Yelan pulled up a seat next to Syaoran's bed and smiled at him. 'So you woke because of her right?' she asked as if she was highly confident in that statement. 

'I think so…I…yeah I did…' he nodded. 'But I do not understand something.' 

'Oh what's that?' Yelan still beamed at him brightly. 'Sakura said that when I was hit and she knelt over me that some weird strange pink aura emitted from both our bodies. And I even had a dream and we had that same glow around us too-why?' Syaoran wanted answers and if anyone were to explain them no one was better then his mother. 

'Syaoran can it be possible that you two love and care for one another so much that you have formed a bond like no other? One that is _magic?_ I think this is the _power of love._ No magic is stronger then the power of love. She must really care for you to have performed such magic on you…' Yelan still smiled while she explained to her son. 

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down a sec! Let me get this straight-Sakura _has magic?_ She can _produce magic!?_' Syaoran blurted out rapidly not believing what he was hearing. 

Yelan nodded. 'Why of course she does. She is unaware of it but she is a fine conjurer whose strongest magic capability is love. She healed you because she loves you Shaoran.' 

Syaoran gaped open mouthed. He never thought that someone like her would have magic of any sort. 'She _loves me?_ I didn't think she really did…I didn't believe her really, I thought we were just confused and I-Argh!' Syaoran pounded his fist on the bed hardly, his hand bounced back up. 

'Sakura is a very gifted girl with many talents; she is kind at heart and places others before herself. She has a magic that is unknown, and I have sensed it. I'm surprised you didn't feel anything Syaoran?' she smiled raising an eyebrow at him playfully. 

Syaoran remained serious though. 'Do I tell her about her magic? She seemed rather scared at the thought of my mysterious healing…' 

'Yes please do. Now I must go off to work Syaoran, I wish I could stay with you some more but cannot. Wei will be taking you home though okay?' Yelan got up out of her chair and began heading out of the room but paused and turned to face Syaoran. 'Syaoran just remember that I care for you okay?' and with that she left the room. 

'She has magic? Sakura…. loves me? I have to make sure that she knows I love her with all my heart…but how? What can I give her that no one else can? I hope we can put our troubles behind us like she had wanted too…. I was just stubborn at the time.' 

Syaoran sighed and lay back in bed trying to relax when all of a sudden two nurses and two doctors came into his room interrupting his thoughts of peace. 

'Mr. Li I assume?' the first doctor said. He had dark brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. 

Syaoran nodded and glanced at the other doctor and the two nurses. 

'We have come to discuss something important. We found this-' he drew out the knife. It was encased inside a plastic bag. '-On the scene of the accident. Now tell me does this belong to you?' 

Syaoran couldn't lie. If he did they could always do finger print tests. Syaoran nodded once more. 

'Now why does it have a blood stain on the tip of the blade?' 

Syaoran really didn't like this guy one bit he was very persistent. 'Because-because…' Syaoran stopped. Should he tell them the truth? Or lie? Would he get in trouble if he told them about his attempts of suicide? Syaoran gulped. 'Because I attempted to commit suicide.' He said firmly. 'But Sakura Kinomoto prevented me from doing so, nor do I wish to enact it again.' 

The man with dark brown hair and blue eyes peered at Syaoran closely, as if he were a guinea pig on display. 

'You say you're not going to attempt it again?' one of the nurses stepped forward. 

'Yes. I have seen how stupid and foolish I was, I'm sorry…I promise I won't attempt it again,' Syaoran said sincerely. 

The doctors and nurses stared at one another and then turned to smile at Syaoran and nodded. 'All right Mr. Li, all right…' they grinned. 

* 

A few hours later Syaoran was able to return home without further questioning from the doctors and nurses. As soon as he set foot in the house he went up to his room to write in his diary. 

As Syaoran opened his bedroom door, the familiar scent of home wafted into his nostrils. How he had missed it over the brief period of absence. Syaoran closed his door and sat at his desk and opened his drawer to find his diary. 

'_Hiraita_,' he muttered as per usual. The diary opened with a click and he found his favorite colored pen. He put pen to paper.__

_Dear diary, I have returned home. From hospital. Why was I in there? I had an accident, an accident that could've been avoided. But alas I was injured. Sakura attempted to save me. She actually did you know? I wish I hadn't decided to commit suicide now, I see how foolish it was and regret doing so. Sakura has made me have a different perspective on life. "Forgive and forget". If I had listened to her maybe… Well a car hit me apparently. I survived. How? Sakura saved me. She seems to have magic, as she was the one that healed me. It was her love that healed me. So she does love me? That is nice to know, and the feeling is indeed mutual. Now just to make sure I must drop the bet, I do not care if I have just come out of hospital, I shall go to school tomorrow to drop the bet in front of the entire school if needed. But something feels unfinished…I feel it's not enough to prove anything to Sakura. But how to prove I love her dearly and never will stop loving her?_

Syaoran paused and thought hardly. How was he to prove he loved her? He gazed down at his diary, and for the first time he looked at his diary in a different view. No one had ever read his diary. No one. What if he were to let her read everything? Syaoran smiled. It was decided then.__

_I have decided to let Sakura read this diary. It may be the only way for her to understand everything that I have been through, how I feel for her. Yes it's decided. Tomorrow I shall let her read it all.___

_Well ja ne,___

_Syaoran Li (little wolf)_

There was a knock on his door as he finished writing in his diary. Syaoran did not shut his diary but placed it upside down on his desk. Yelan entered the room right then. 

'Son I am home. I have an announcement to make though.' 

'What is it now?' he glanced at her feeling slightly worried. 

'It's no good news unfortunately. Syaoran…I have been asked to work back in Hong Kong, my work is no longer required here in Tomoeda. We shall be leaving by Tuesday…' 

Syaoran felt an unexplainable rage burst deep inside him. He felt his heart shatter to millions of pieces. 'WHAT? WE'RE LEAVING? JUST LIKE THAT?!' 

'Now Syaoran calm down.' 

'NO YOU CALM DOWN "MOTHER"! YOU CANNOT KEEP EXPECTING ME TO JUMP WHEN YOU SAY LEAP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR WORK! I'M NOT LEAVING TOMOEDA! I LOVE IT HERE!' Syaoran bellowed so loudly that his window pain rattled. 

'Syaoran silence! I am your mother and I say what goes! Now no more nonsense we leave Tuesday and that's final!' she snapped and turned on her heel and left his room, slamming his door shut. 

Syaoran felt tears pour down his face again. He felt hot and bothered too. 'I HATE YOU YELAN LI!' he shouted grabbing a photo frame nearby and throwing it against his door. It shattered and landed on the ground in pieces. 

Syaoran was not going to just leave the girl he loved. He refused too! He was going to give his diary to her tomorrow and let her read it all. He would tell her what his mother had announced and maybe they could work something out together somehow? Syaoran knew it was highly unlikely that he would win and get to stay here. After all it was always what his mother said goes. 

With one last effort Syaoran drew his sword off its holder and slashed at his bedroom curtains in anger. 

*****

**A/N:** Sorry to leave it there! I promise the next chappie will be up ASAP! Keep those reviews coming please =) thanks! 

Dani-chan 


	19. In his diary

**IN HIS EYES**   
By Dani-chan 

**Disclaimer:** Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D 

**A/N:** Now I'm going to start slowing down a little for the rest, as I need to write a lot more. Just remember that patience is a virtue. I'll take my time in the next chapter so please do not rush me =p I appreciate all of you whom review *hugs* and I think the next chapter will be the final so I must make it at its best if you understand ^_~ 

**Chapter nineteen-In his diary**

**Monday morning-The bet ends**

~Syaoran's POV~ 

The sunlight leaked in through his bedroom window casting various shadows to appear around his room. Syaoran glared up at the ceiling not having a care for anything. He had not slept all night, just lay on his bed thinking infuriated thoughts of his mother. Syaoran sat up slowly and gave a short yawn; he slid off his bed and stood near his balcony. The sun shone very brightly today, the light tended to hurt Syaoran's eyes maybe because he felt extremely tired. 

_Today Sakura you shall read my diary, today I will lose the bet. Today will I have to say good-bye?_ Syaoran thought sadly. 

Syaoran glanced down onto the floor and saw his sword lying discarded there. He had thrown it there in rage and had not bothered to re-shelve it. He bent over and picked it up and placed it back on his holder and gave a sigh. He felt terrible and useless. Why did his mother have to be so evil to him? That was a great waking up present for him… 

As Syaoran shuffled about in his room finding his school uniform he remembered the photo frame he had thrown at his door yesterday. The frame was broken and the many shards of glass were scattered about on the ground. Syaoran hastily got dressed and put his school shoes on and then carefully treaded around the pieces of glass. Syaoran picked up the broken photo frame and looked down at the photo that was in it. It was of him, Meiling and his "mother". Syaoran and Meiling were five years old in that picture, and Syaoran did not like the way he was clinging onto his mothers arm like that. The photo looked happy. A way a family should be-a happy family. 

Syaoran slid the photo out of the frame and glared at it and then with one final look at it he ripped it in half and threw it in his bin along with the broken frame. 

'Syaoran hurry up!' Meiling wailed down the corridor. She was obviously already prepared for school. 

'All right!' he barked. Syaoran pulled open his drawer and pulled out his diary and a box. Syaoran glanced around precariously it seemed fine. 

'_Anrokku_,' Syaoran muttered telling it to unlock. '_Sasae kaihou_,' Syaoran commanded. He had said for it to stay open. He then slid the diary into the box and placed the lid on top and then tied it up with green lace. Today he was going to give it to her… 

* 

~Sakura's POV~ 

Ryo was walking alongside Takashi down the school corridor as per usual. But Takashi had a huge grin on his face, he felt exuberant. 

'Ahh today Ryo, today is when I shall win!' he smirked happily. 

Ryo nodded. 'But don't you think you've won sort of by default? I mean Syaoran did quit the bet you know? Just he was forced to do it today…I do not see why he must pay you and-' 

'-Look! Syaoran is a bloody coward! He failed such a measly task and has nothing to gain from it at all. He lost to me and it's fair and square okay? He's paying me and announcing it to the entire school if possible all right?!' Takashi snapped back. He didn't want anything to spoil his mood. 

Sakura had been walking behind them, but keeping a certain distance as to make her not look like she had been eavesdropping at all. 

_So Syaoran's going to quit today? If his bet was about gaining my friendship then he has won this bet! But knowing Syaoran he will not want to accept winning now…_

'O hayo Sakura-chan!' Tomoyo greeted hugging her unreservedly. 

'O hayo Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura smiled suddenly forgetting what she was thinking about. 

'Word has gotten around the school about the bet. Today is that day eh?' Tomoyo said with some concern. 

'Yeah…he's lost…' Sakura replied letting go of Tomoyo. 

'But aren't you his friend now?' she queried beginning to walk alongside Sakura now. 

'Yes but-' 

'-Then he has won!' Tomoyo proclaimed. 

'No…' Sakura sighed. 

'W-why not?' 

'Syaoran is going to lose because I'm sure he still wants to prove something.' Sakura stopped in front of her locker and fumbled about in her skirt pocket for her keys. 

'Prove _something?_' Tomoyo repeated quietly. 

'Yeah…although he should know that I-_love him…_' Sakura continued talking while finally opening her locker and pulling out her textbooks. 

Sakura glanced to her side and saw Takashi and Ryo strutting down the corridor. Sakura kept a close watch waiting for _him_ to appear soon. She hoped he was okay, she hadn't seen him since yesterday in the hospital. 

'Sakura? Sakura? Hello?' Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her face. 'Earth to Sakura?' Tomoyo repeated giggling all the while. 

'Huh? Oh sorry,' she gave a quick bow, 'just looking out for him…' she trailed off blushing slightly. 

'Sakura no need to bow silly!' Tomoyo chortled taking out her camcorder and recording her friend. 'How kawaii! I must record today too! Sakura and Li-kun meant to be together!' she obsessed. 

'T-Tomoyo-chan! No you can't record today!' Sakura stammered. 

'Aww please Sakura-chan? Today is going to be SO kawaii!' she giggled uncontrollably. 

Sakura saw no point in continuing her statement, as she knew either way Tomoyo would bring her camcorder. 

* 

~Syaoran's POV~ 

Syaoran was outside on the oval for P.E.; today they had to do soccer and unfortunately Takashi was in his P.E. class as well. 

Syaoran practiced with the soccer ball, juggling it between both his knees back and forth. Syaoran was extremely good at soccer, but his mother had never encouraged him to take it up so he didn't. 

Takashi strutted over to Syaoran feeling highly confident in himself today. 'Hiya Li! Nice day isn't it?' he said sardonically but trying to hide it. 

'Shut it!' Syaoran grunted trying to ignore Takashi. 

'So how have you been lately? I heard a car hit you? My, my…how _tragic_. Well Li at the end of the day you're announcing something I assume?' Takashi hinted very strongly. 

'Yep! I sure am! I do not care anymore Yamazaki, so no use trying to threaten me. I'll pay you too don't worry now just go away.' Syaoran replied tediously. 

There was a short silence in the air between the two boys. Takashi cleared his throat. 'Heh…well remember after school at the front near the gates then!' Takashi reminded him and then turned on his heel and left him alone. 

Syaoran wasn't angry with Takashi for some odd reason, he felt calm about this whole bet. He didn't care if he was to lose; he just wanted it to come to an end. But Syaoran was angry with his mother. That was one problem. How was he to stay with Sakura now, even if she forgives him? 

'Yelan will not make me leave-I _wont…_' Syaoran said to himself. With slight anger he pelted the ball against the wall. It rebounded back and Syaoran leapt into the air and slammed his foot against it so hard that it went higher then the wall and bounced onto the roof. 

* 

~Sakura's POV~ 

As the students gathered down the corridor to their lockers to grab their stuff to take home, Takashi came down the corridor yelling out something. 

Sakura's ears pricked up and she turned as the many other students also did, and paid complete attention to him. 

_'LI SYAORAN WILL BE HAPPY TOO ANNOUNCE SOMETHING TO US ALL! PLEASE CONGREGATE AROUND THE FRONT GATES! HURRY!'_ Takashi yelled. 

Sakura gulped. The time had come; she wondered how Syaoran was going to feel about all of this.   
Sakura followed the many other curious students outside to the front of the school. Tomoyo caught up with Sakura, her camcorder in her hand. 

'Sakura it'll be all right…' she tried to comfort her. 

Sakura nodded jadedly. Sakura went to join the rather large circle that was formed around Takashi and Syaoran. Sakura pushed through many students wanting to get in the front row. 

'Sorry, sorry-excuse me! Sorry, please forgive me, sorry!' She muttered continuously as she finally got to the front and had a clear view of Syaoran. He looked nervous slightly. But when they locked eyes, he beamed down at her confidently and she smiled back. 

* 

~Syaoran's POV~ 

Syaoran took in a deep breath-this was it. And at least she was here. Takashi took a step forward and cleared his throat signaling for everyone to pay utmost attention to him. 

'Now, now people gather round, gather round. Now I am here to tell you all that Li has an announcement to make. Why you ask? You see our young Li here had made a wager with me, a bet that he could befriend good old Sakura Kinomoto. Now some of you may think this is impossible right? As Li Syaoran is known as the "heartless one" to everyone here.' Takashi paused to see the affect of his words on the many teens standing around him. 'Well in some points he was claimed as that, but then he looked like he was getting rather close to the girl. I think he's turned nice who knows. But all I need to tell you is that he failed to befriend Sakura Kinomoto-' 

'-That's not true!' Sakura yelled out for all to hear. 'I am his friend!' she continued loudly. 

'Excuse me Sakura, but you claimed that you disliked him.' Takashi said obviously feeling taken aback. 

'I did for a while…but he's really sweet, kind and considerate…he is my friend.' Sakura finished and looked up at Syaoran. 

Syaoran smiled slightly but knew he must do this-he stepped forwards. 'Everyone I announce that I have failed the bet; I failed in gaining her friendship. I may not of now, but I gained it in an impure way. So therefore results in me losing the bet, I am going to pay Takashi one hundred dollars (**A/N:** sorry but I don't know yen currency that well O_o I'm sticking with dollars) and also claim something.' 

Syaoran walked over to Takashi and drew out one hundred dollars and handed it to Takashi. 'There you have won it; I hope you feel guilty for causing me such pain. It was tremendous pain in trying to gain Sakura's friendship.' Syaoran then turned to face his rather large audience again. 'I wanted to say that learning about friendship was proven very hard for me, but thanks to Sakura I now know a lot about it. Friendship is about _trust_, _loyalty_, _respect_, _love_ and _happiness_. I do not think that one of those terms was really felt when I was trying to become her friend through a bet. Later on during our so-called friendship, I began to actually love her. Yes Sakura I love you…I do not know what else I can do or say to prove it to you. You may say I am your friend now, but I still feel it's been fraud. That is why I am giving you _my diary_; no one has _ever_ read it. No one. You are allowed to read every single page if you wish,' Syaoran walked over to Sakura and handed her the box tied up in green lace. 'Read it.' 

'I-I…Syaoran I…' Sakura was lost for words. 

'But please give me an answer tomorrow if you can truly forgive me, if we can be friends…because any later and it'll be too late…' he trailed off looking into her eyes. 

'What do you mean _Syaoran?_' Sakura was on the verge of tears, everything he was doing and saying was so beautiful. 

'What I mean is-Sakura tomorrow I am leaving for _Hong Kong_. My mother's work is forcing us back there, I am no longer able to stay here in _Tomoeda…_' he sighed sadly. 

'W-what? S-Syaoran, you c-can't leave you just can't…' a few tears shone in her eyes. 

'I-I…' he paused, 'Sakura just tell me tomorrow okay? Just remember I love you…' after that he turned and pushed past the crowd and exited through the school gates leaving a flabbergasted Sakura. 

* 

Meiling had said nothing to him on the way home; she was so quiet that it disturbed him. Syaoran sadly trudged upstairs and into his bedroom when he got home. He didn't care if he was hungry; all he cared about was sleep. He was really exhausted, and he absolutely refused to pack his things. When Syaoran opened his bedroom door he noticed that most of his possessions had been packaged into boxes and bags. 

'What the-?' Syaoran muttered. 

'I did it master Li,' Wei said from behind him. 

Syaoran turned around and saw Wei bow to him politely. 

'It was Miss Li's orders, as she knew you wouldn't do it yourself…' 

'Whatever…' Syaoran closed his bedroom door in his face and threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

_So this is my last day here? My last night I spend in this room? I will never see Sakura again? Yelan knew that I would refuse to pack so she got Wei to do it for me…clever witch she is! How can she take something so important away from me? After all the trouble she went to making Sakura try and convert me to nice, what was the point if she's just taking her away from me now? And she wonders why I hate her? The nerve of that woman! Heh I sound so mad to myself…well I have good reasons…I wonder if there is anyway of preventing me of leaving?_ Syaoran yawned. 

He couldn't be bothered contemplating to himself anymore, he turned to his side and drew the covers over him, finally getting some sleep-after all he hadn't slept the previous night… 

* 

~Sakura's POV~ 

Sakura sat on her bed dissolving into tears. After all they had been through…now he was to leave? This was just a bad dream… 

'Why do I always use that excuse? I know it's reality…snap out of it Sakura! He's going…he's going to be gone from my life forever…how can that be? Yelan can't take the one person I love away from me...she just can't…' Sakura sobbed hysterically. 

Sakura stared down at the box that lay on her bed. She was afraid of opening it; it held many tales she felt she shouldn't know. But he wished for her to read it… 

Sakura took hold of the box and slowly undid the green lace that sealed the box together tightly. She removed the lid and there was his diary… Sakura picked it up and to her surprise it flopped open on her lap as if waiting for her to read it. She glanced at the front cover just t make sure, it read: _Xiao Lang's diary._

'Yep it really is it…well here goes nothing…' Sakura turned the page revealing the first line of context written down on the page. Sakura slowly began to reveal his past… 

* 

**A/N:** _Hi, hi guys! Sorry for leaving it there >O I know you're probably gonna call me evil again =p but sadly I think the next chapter will be the last, so I'll try to make it extra long and suspenseful ;)Review please? Thanks guys, love ya all see ya all soon!___

_Ja ne,___

_Dani-chan_


	20. In his eyes

**IN HIS EYES**   
By Dani-chan 

**Disclaimer:** Okay I shall say this right here and now-I do not own any of the CCS chara's CLAMP © are the wonderful people that do :D****

**A/N:** *cries* Wah! This is my last chapter! *Sniffles* I just wanted to thank each and every single one of you whom reviewed and showed support (and on the rare occasion told me I was going to die in my sleep if I didn't get this chap up soon XD) And well I guess it ends here…I'm not too sure on doing and epilogue (someone requested that ^^o) but I never know =) But if it ends here I hope you enjoy it. And I'll give a much longer Author's note at the end *everyone groans* And sorry for the start of this chapter-but you know Sakura is reading his diary and well…just sorry if you find it a bit monotonous-bleh! You'll understand me ^^;;lol well read on and thanks again! ^.~ 

**Chapter twenty-In his eyes**

**Monday-Currently finishing off his diary…**

~Sakura's POV~ 

Sakura had read quite a lot of pages from Syaoran's diary, from the beginning of where his woes had started with his mother. She felt extremely sorry for Syaoran now that she had some sort of understanding about why he had become so cold. She had read over his heartbreaking entry of how his mother had hit him. But now Sakura was reading very carefully over the first few entries of when he had first met her… 

_Dear journal,_

_Today was very cold, a blizzard at that. I was sent home to walk in that! Mother-always finding petty excuses to not pick me up from school, I had to walk home in it! As I made my way home though, I ran into a girl. She had the most accentuating green eyes I had ever seen. Although I thought she was rather rude and careless-I mean whom does she think she is running into me! I think she should've looked where she was going…anyway as I came home it was finally a place to feel warm in._

Sakura's eyes were filled with many tears. She understood Syaoran's feelings, and why he must've hated her to begin with. But then again she didn't do anything terribly wrong. Sakura turned over a few pages and read a bit more. 

_Dear Journal,_

_Yet another frustrating day it was. That girl Kinomoto is such a pain! I think she is out to make me look bad in front of people at school. I mean today I was setting some stupid boy straight and then she comes along and scolds me! Who does she think she is? The way she spoke to me, the way she…looked at me…argh! It's disturbing! She had some sort of power over me I am sure, as I let the boy go…there is something about this girl that maybe more than the eye can see? Or maybe there is the clue? The eye can see? Argh-I am becoming agitated with this crap! Mother makes my life miserable enough as it is, and now I have some girl telling me what to do at school! Now she is even at my own house, damn Meiling bringing her here. I think she is purposely befriending the girl to annoy me…it doesn't seem right to have that girl all of a sudden becoming an acquaintance to Meiling-not at all…and Kinomoto had the nerve to come and bother me outside and say "hello". Hello? What does this girl want? Is she getting a kick out of messing with me? --_

'Oh Syaoran I wasn't there to make you_ look_ bad at all…' she muttered to herself, she was becoming engrossed with his diary. 

_Well I took her outside and showed her around…but the worst part is I smiled! Why? I think I was just happy to be outside I guess…but why did she have to see me smile? Argh I must train longer then as punishment for that…_

_I must go to punish myself now…_

Sakura read on until she finally got to the page she had been looking for. The day he had made the bet. 

_Dear Journal,_

_I am such a fool! I have made a bet that I know I will surely lose! I am writing this just before I head to school-argh! The bet is starting today…the bet I made was…I am to make friends with the girl Kinomoto. Friends?! That is crazy-no beyond crazy! Me friends with her? But I cannot back out of this bet now…but the thing is I am not entirely sure on how one acts towards a friend…how do you be "nice"? Everyone else seems to know how to be nice to one another-all except me…I feel alone. This is mother's fault! She was the one that insisted that I concentrate on my training…not on anything else-just training…now I do not know how to act upon these predicaments…I am in trouble. But what am I to do? Well I better go-school and torture awaits me…_

Sakura sighed. He sounded so alone and very pessimistic. And the way he wrote about her…it wasn't entirely hatred; it seemed like confusion if anything. She was curious as to why he found her eyes so intriguing… 

_Dear Journal,_

_I just arrived back home from the Kinomoto residence and I must say her house looks very stunning. Although I am not writing in here to go on and on about her house but simply the matters of what happened today. Today Kinomoto-san and I went to the park down the block…we had a fairly…if you must call it "in-depth" conversation. Some of the lines I cannot erase from my mind are this:_

_'I have never hated anyone because…I-always give people chances. I do not judge them by appearance or a little mishap, I like to give them time and see what they are really like. I may not "like" them as much as I would like to, but I could never hate anyone. Hate is a powerful emotion and a very abhorrent one at that. I feel people can only hate someone if they have done extremely terrible things-unforgivable things.'_

_'You know just as much as I do, that that is not true. You do not hate everyone. You know I believe that you possibly hate no one…_

_Those lines are just…something to ponder on I guess…she had explained it in a very thorough way I guess you could say. I think I was even crying a bit…which is wrong! She makes me feel like a totally different type of person. I-cannot act like myself when I'm around her…it's her eyes! They hold some sort of answer in them! I know I sound weird and psycho or something…but there is something about that girl's eyes!_

Sakura wore a smile as she read that last entry. She saw a beginning of weakness to his heart. She knew he was feeling a little compassionate. 

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Kinomoto-san announced the invitation to her house. It's this Saturday and I accepted to go. The thing is what gets me is what that girl Chiharu said. Does the whole school have some expectation of me to act like I usually do? It's just the way she said it-it sounded like she expected me to act mean all the time. And she is right; I never do "hang" around girls-well not all the time. I wonder if I have started to gain Sakura's friendship?_

_Takashi is really beginning to annoy me as well; well I showed him a thing or two. I'm sure I did the right thing, maybe now he will stop pestering me and stop rubbing it in my face that I have a bet to complete…so many things to sort through, and I feel like a wreck. Everything is like scattered files in my brain…. I must sort through them all…_

_One thing I must confront with myself is my feelings towards my mother. I hate her so…_

_Yes I hate my mother…because she neglected me. And what gave her the rights to hitting me? I didn't know better I was only six! I don't think I can ever forgive her for that…. she was so angry with me. She knew I was only six and only wanted to play with her…from that day on I never spoke much with her. I think it scared her…that she had lost her son to a simple misunderstanding…_

Sakura stopped and took in a breath. This was so exhilarating and suspenseful at the same time. 

'So this was the day that I apparently found out about it?' she whispered to herself and began to position herself into a more comfortable position on her bed. She lay down on her stomach and peered down at the page once more… 

_Dear journal,_

_She finally found out today…. I feared the day she would. I guess it came a lot more closer then expected too…now what am I to do? She-she hates me now…. well I think so. But it's not like her to hate someone-just like she told me…. She gives people chances…maybe there is still some hope left? But what bothers me so much is "why" do I care? Why did I kiss her before? Just-why? Where are the answers to all these questions? Maybe I love her? But that can't be can it? It'd just be like with mother-losing someone I love. I don't want to lose her-I won't let that happen. I must prove my worth to her I guess-and I have one week to. Otherwise Takashi will really rub it in. But why should I care about a bet? It made me lose an important thing-now I must claim it again. Well either way I'll win. I think I am beginning to fall in love with her, I mean why did I feel sad when I had to leave her house on the weekend? Why did I kiss her again while she was asleep? Urgh! This is so hard for me to contemplate on! All I know is…I'm beginning to miss her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her touch, her scent, and our bond._

Sakura trailed a finger over her lips and closed her eyes remembering the first time they had shared a kiss. A smile spread across her face at the thought. She certainly knew Syaoran wasn't lying to her now…he may have not wanted her friendship to begin with but then began to want it. 

_Dear diary,_

_I am at home feeling slightly ill. Ill because I punished myself out in the rain…I deserve to be as sick as a dog quite frankly, but Sakura prevented me from becoming so. She cares for me I see it. I wonder if she loves me too? She didn't turn away from my kiss before…. I just hope I become better soon otherwise I will not be able to drop the bet anytime soon. I love her too much to throw her away or let her slip from me. It's just…it makes me wonder, looking back on our times spent together-she seemed very happy-I seemed very happy. And she has returned a kiss to me before…. I just wonder…. but I shall stop wondering for now…_

_Dear diary,_

_Sakura has just told me that part of our friendship was meant in making me turn polite and kind, all because my mother wished for her to do so. That is so cowardice of my mother! Always using others to do her job! I hate her! She had to make me love Sakura, no matter what I do I can never erase her from my heart-it's too hard. I love her with all of my heart, well what's left of it. It appears we have both cheated one another in some way, me with the bet and her with my mother's scheming. How can I ever trust anyone again? I just can't can I? I really hate myself and being here, it hurts so much! Always being the one without love, and now when I feel it it's snatched away from me once more… I guess I'm just not meant to ever be happy…. now I am to hold onto my love for Sakura throughout my entire life knowing that I'll never have her never be with her. I just can't do that! It's too hard. Who's to miss me if I disappear? Maybe I should just disappear…I have no point of being on this planet…. I don't deserve love either…I shouldn't even be aloud to feel love; after all I am the callous one! My love is eternal for Sakura it is, but I am not worthy of her. Mother just used her to get to me that's all! I am now going to be spending my next few hours coming upon a decision of whether I am worthy of even living on this planet anymore,___

_good bye for now (or forever?)_

Syaoran's entries seemed endless to her. Forever having pain and sorrow and love in it. And here was when he wanted to commit suicide… 

Sakura turned to the very last entry in his diary, this one made her heart swell with happiness and abundance. 

_Dear diary,_

_I have returned home. From hospital. Why was I in there? I had an accident, an accident that could've been avoided. But alas I was injured. Sakura attempted to save me. She actually did you know? I wish I hadn't decided to commit suicide now, I see how foolish it was and regret doing so. Sakura has made me have a different perspective on life. "Forgive and forget". If I had listened to her maybe… Well a car hit me apparently. I survived. How? Sakura saved me. She seems to have magic, as she was the one that healed me. It was her love that healed me. So she does love me? That is nice to know, and the feeling is indeed mutual. Now just to make sure I must drop the bet, I do not care if I have just come out of hospital, I shall go to school tomorrow to drop the bet in front of the entire school if needed. But something feels unfinished…I feel it's not enough to prove anything to Sakura. But how to prove I love her dearly and never will stop loving her? I have decided to let Sakura read this diary. It may be the only way for her to understand everything that I have been through, how I feel for her. Yes it's decided. Tomorrow I shall let her read it all._

_Well ja ne,_

_Syaoran Li (little wolf)_

Sakura blinked several times and tried to register in one particular paragraph. 

'I have magic? What is he on about? Okay so his healing was a little anomalous…but how can--? Well it does certainly explain it in a way but. No, no! What am I on about? Magic is _not_ real it isn't!'' Sakura debated with herself. She felt slightly frightened at the thought of her having magic. Sakura glanced down at her hands and stared long and hard. There was no strange aura this time though…   
'Maybe I'll ask _Syao-_' those last words stopped tumbling out of her mouth. There was something hurtful about her sentence. It was his name. She was never going to see him again! He was leaving tomorrow! 

Sakura went to close his diary but as she did a page turned over, like as if invisible hands were turning it. She caught one last bit of writing on it, something inscribed in his handwriting. 

_Sakura remember that I love you with all of my heart and soul and will never stop loving you. As a token of remembrance please keep this diary, as this is my last entry in it. I may be gone from Tomoeda, but I know you'll never leave my heart. I just hope you feel the same way…_

_Always thinking of you and loving you,_

_Chibi Okami (Syaoran)_

Sakura giggled as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered that he didn't like being called "Chibi Okami". 

'Syaoran you're not leaving if I can help it…I love you too...' Sakura closed his diary and pressed it close to her chest and closed her eyes… 

* 

**Tuesday-Departure to Hong Kong**

~Syaoran's POV~ 

_Syaoran was alone, alone in a black endless void. He stood there alone. In the far distance he saw her-_   
_'Sakura!' he shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed all around him loudly. 'Sakura!' he shouted again beginning to run towards her. She began to come into better focus as he ran after her. Syaoran felt very weird as he ran, though after all he was bedazzled at how he could see nothing but the color black-a pitch black. But there was Sakura standing in the distance. Syaoran ran for what felt like ten minutes until he was blatantly standing in front of her. 'Sakura?' he repeated. There was no reply._

_He took a closer look at her and saw that she had a hollow look in her eyes. They weren't shining with happiness; they didn't even look friendly-just cold and empty. Sakura had a strange tinted pinkish-purplish aura around her as well._

_'Sakura what's wrong?' he took a step forward but she took one back looking frightened at him._

_'Shaoran!' she exclaimed as if she had just realized that he was standing there. 'I thought you were gone?' she tilted her head sideways looking perplexed._

_'Gone? What are you talking about?' Syaoran asked feeling highly bemused._

_'You know…to Hong Kong? You left me alone to suffer…alone-dark and cold,' she shivered. The way she spoke sounded very unenthusiastic and distant, not the usual buoyancy._

_'Sakura I didn't leave you, I had no choice. My mother-'_

_'-Your mother is evil! Do you know what it's like? I have to live here all alone with no one to love me. Nor will I let anyone else love me but you…now you're gone…' she talked as if he weren't really standing next to her._

_Syaoran took a step forward and went to place a hand on her shoulder, but Sakura recoiled in fright._

_'What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you.' Syaoran tried to convince her, noticing her eyes still looked very empty._

_'You're not real…' she whispered almost sounding inaudible._

_'Not real…how? I'm standing here, I'm breathing, I can see you, you can see me-'_

_'-You cannot touch me.' She finished for him._

_'Cannot-what?' If Syaoran had ever claimed feeling confused at a time, this was the most confusing of all._

_'You can't touch me psychically…' she said almost sounding like she was taunting him._

_'Why do you say that?'_

_Sakura said nothing and continued to look straight ahead. Syaoran thought she was staring at him, but her gaze on him looked unfocused._

_'Your presence makes me cold…' she shivered once more rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up._

_Syaoran took one step closer and attempted to embrace her and make her feel warmer but what he got was a shock. His hand went straight through her shoulder!_

_It was his turn to recoil his hand back. Sakura let out a startled cry._

_'What did I tell you? I told you that'd happen! Why did you touch me?!' Sakura almost sounded mad at him, which was hard to believe._

_'I-I…' Syaoran stared down at his hands. They seemed perfectly fine, but they had gone through her shoulder. How was that possible!? 'Sorry-I didn't think…'_

_'Now I'm cold on the inside…' she stared at him unfocusedly again._

_'Why are you so cold? And why do you keep looking at me like that? -Sakura?' he tried to gain her attention._

_'I'm not looking at you…' she said sounding very robotic._

_'But-yes you are! You're looking at me!' Syaoran was beginning to feel very frustrated at her. Why was she acting so-ill defined?_

_'I'm not…I'm looking ahead…right through you…' she replied in the same droning voice._

_'T-through me? What?'_

_'Didn't I mention that I could see through you?' she raised an eyebrow, all though it was still hard to pinpoint any facial expression._

_'Um…no…I do not understand…confide in me please?' he begged wanting answers from her._

_'You are simply not Syaoran…the real Syaoran is not see-through. The real Syaoran can touch me, the real Syaoran would not leave me here in this world…' she said once more in that repetitive tone._

_'I AM Syaoran! And I didn't leave you-well not yet! I do not leave until…today I think…' he trailed off. It hit him. What day was it? What year was it? Where was he even?_

_'What is today?' Sakura mused._

_'SAKURA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' he shouted angrily._

_'Please do not yell boy, now excuse me but I am waiting for when Syaoran returns…' and with that Sakura began to walk, but Syaoran stood in front of her trying to prevent her from leaving. This did not work and Sakura ended up walking straight through him._

_Sakura shivered once more and turned to face him one last time. 'Good-bye see-through boy…I hope you find what you're searching for…' Sakura then disappeared into thin air as it appeared._

* 

Syaoran bolted upright immediately from bed, sweat beading down his forehead. He panted and began to suck in air greedily as if he had run out of it. Syaoran's hands were all clammy and he was shaking slightly in fear of his weird dream. What had that been all about? It was so-_scary._ Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. That had been so _real_. 

'What-was-that all about?' he panted, slowly hopping out of his bed. He dashed into the bathroom and splashed icy cold water onto his face. He seemed a lot more awake now that he had done that. He stared up into the mirror, he could see himself. 

'Now, now Syaoran stop being stupid that was just a dream…although it seemed very real…' Syaoran stopped and looked around in the bathroom. Everything had been cleared from its spot and the bathroom was considerably empty. He was to leave today… 

The bathroom door opened and revealed a fully-dressed Yelan standing there staring at him oddly. 

'Syaoran you may go to school for a short while to bid farewell to your classmates…but be home at _eleven thirty_, as we are to be at the airport at twelve…' with that she left him to ogle at himself in the mirror glaring angrily… 

* 

~Sakura's POV~ 

Sakura rushed around her bedroom quickly trying to find her math textbook. She seemed to have misplaced it, and now wasn't exactly the time for her to be wasting on finding a stupid textbook. 

'Hoe! Where is it?!' Sakura upturned books in her shelf, hoping it was there. 'Urgh! I have to hurry Syaoran will be…' she shook her head and continued searching rapidly. 

'Looking for something Imoto?' came Touya's voice from outside her bedroom. 

Sakura turned around to find her brother enter her bedroom carrying a textbook in his hand. 

'Oh! Oniisan where did you find it?' she exclaimed taking it from him appreciatively and shoving it in her bag. 

'On the kitchen table…my you seem like you're in quite a hurry this morning…' he raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering why she would move so fast. 

'Yes I must get to school as quickly as possible!' she threw her bag over her shoulder and quickly hugged her brother. 'Can you _please_ drop me off to school?' she pleaded giving him the sort of look that a puppy would do when seeking attention. 

Touya sighed. 'All right Imoto, all right. Are you ready?' 

Sakura nodded vigorously. 'Yes now can we please go?' 

'Okay…' he gave her another quizzical look but found he was being ushered out of his room by her and down stairs to the car. 

* 

Sakura hugged her brother quickly once more and muttered thanks and then hopped out of the car and dashed into the school building. 

'SYAORAN? SYAORAN WHERE ARE YOU?' she screamed as she bolted down the corridor in search for him. Many students gawked at her as she ran and repeatedly bellowed out his name. 

'Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo popped up around the corner with her camcorder in her hand. 

'T-Tomoyo hi! H-have you seen Syaoran?' she said in a croaky voice. 

Tomoyo shook her head in a discontented way. 'So he really is leaving for Hong Kong?' 

'It appears so…oh I hope he hasn't left yet!' Sakura held back her unshed tears. 'After all he did say for me to give him an answer by today, so that'd mean he'd be here right…?' Sakura hoped Tomoyo somehow had the answers to her questions, but she knew she shouldn't expect that much from her. 

'I don't know Sakura-chan…' Tomoyo patted her on the back sympathetically, 'let's go for a walk for a bit shall we? Until class starts?' she suggested noticing how frantic Sakura was looking. 

'O-okay Tomoyo…but I really hope Syaoran comes…' she sighed and reluctantly followed after Tomoyo. 

* 

Sakura stood out on the balcony overlooking the school courtyard. Tomoyo and her stood in silence for a while, as Tomoyo knew that Sakura was looking out for Syaoran to appear through the school gates. 

'So…did you read all of Li-kun's diary?' Tomoyo began striking up conversation. 

Sakura nodded. 'Yeah it was _really_ depressing and some of it made me smile…' she said wistfully. A slight breeze swirled about, trying to entangle Sakura's hair in a knot, Sakura attempted to flatten her loose hair that flailed about in the breeze. 

'Oh I see…so he was telling you the truth then?' Tomoyo focused her camcorder on Sakura's features. Sakura nodded hesitantly. 'Yes I knew I should have just trusted my instincts…' Sakura said contritely. 

'Ah but you never could have known…Li is a nice boy at heart isn't he? You never said too much about him to me…' 

'Yes he is very nice to me. He softened up I guess, he has a kind heart…_my little wolf…_' she trailed off softly. 

Tomoyo giggled finding all of this very cute. 'I'm sure everything will turn out all right Sakura.' 

At the moment Sakura seemed like she had never been happier. Her face widened into a smile. 

'_Syaoran's here!_' she yelped and without hesitation ran down the stairs and began making her way to his locker as she knew that's where he was heading. 

'Sakura-wait!' Tomoyo yelled running after her, but made sure she held her camcorder tightly. 

Sakura ignored Tomoyo's pleads of slowing down, she didn't want to stop for nothing-she just had to see him and tell him… 

'CHIBI OKAMI!' she yelled with a smile apparent on her face. Syaoran saw her running towards him; she had her arms wide open. 

Sakura flung herself around him embracing him tightly. 'Shaoran-kun you're here…' she smiled into his chest. 

Syaoran held her tightly hugging her back. 'Syaoran I am so sorry…sorry for everything stupid that went on between us. Your absence has made my heart grow fonder for you-Syaoran I realized that _I love you!_' she said not feeling ashamed anymore. 

'So that is your answer?' he smiled looking down at her. Before he could say anything more Sakura had kissed him on the lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. 

Tomoyo and the many other viewers stood in awe. Tomoyo giggled making sure that her camcorder recorded all of this. 

'So kawaii!' Tomoyo squealed. 

Sakura believed that any feeling of doubt that she had felt had vanished as she kissed him. This is how she wanted it to be, her and him forever. Sakura drew away blushing slightly but smiled at him. Syaoran blushed also as he noticed the many people in the corridor hanging around to see the both of them. 

'_Sakura my love_,' he smiled shyly not being familiar at calling her something like that. 'Unfortunately I have bad news though…' Sakura felt her heart sink low, low into the ground. 

_Please stay, please stay, please stay Syaoran!_ Sakura pleaded to herself. 

'I am leaving…I have too. Yelan is making me, I have to return to Hong Kong and do as she says…I'm so sorry I wish so much to just be with you for eternity but I can't because of Yelan…' Syaoran watched Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes fill with tears. 

Sakura bowed her head in silence; she wanted to avoid his eyes right then. She had silently prayed that he was going to announce that he could stay, but apparently that thought was shattered. Sakura sniffed rubbing the tears away from her eyes; still she looked down at the floor. 

'Sakura?' Syaoran asked taking her hand. 'I'm so sorry, please don't cry…' 

Sakura finally looked up into his amber eyes, her heart felt like someone had clamped it together tightly slowly killing her. 

'But I _love you_…' she murmured letting go of his hand. She backed away slowly, gave one last look at him and then pushed past everyone congregating in the corridor and ran out of the building heading home… 

* 

'Imoto what are you doing back home?' Touya asked as he saw her run into the house crying, she ran past him and up the stairs into her bedroom. 

Sakura slammed her bedroom door shut and slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held her face close to her body. This was terribly wrong she couldn't stop weeping. What was she to do without him now? Sakura felt a silent hatred towards Yelan right then. 

_I-I hate her? But I never hate anyone…it's not right to feel that way about someone…maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding and everything will turn out right again? What am I on about? Nothing goes right…when things do something bad happens to ruin the moment…_Sakura sniffed and closed her eyes tightly. There was a knock on her bedroom door. 

'Sakura-san? Are you all right? What happened?' Touya asked standing outside her bedroom door. 

'Nothing-just leave me alone Oniisan…' she chocked out rubbing at her eyes. 

'No! Something happened! Is it that boy-Li? What did he do to you!' Touya growled pressing his ear closer to her closed door. 

'No no! He did nothing wrong…' she paused. No it was not his fault that he had to go it was _her fault_. 'I…I found out that he has to return back to Hong Kong…' she finished. There was a silence between brother and sister then. Was it a silence of understanding? 

'Sakura-san…I'm sorry that you're upset…' 

Sakura moved out of the way and let her brother come into her bedroom. He slid down onto the ground and took a seat next to her wrapping his arm around her. Sakura leant her head into his shoulder and sobbed. 

'He meant a lot to me Oniisan…I don't want him to go!' she grabbed onto his jacket and gripped it tightly causing it to crease. 

Touya rubbed her back slowly. He had never comforted his sister like this before… 

'Sakura-san I'm here for you…' he smiled closing his eyes. It actually felt nice comforting his sister. 

Right then the phone rang. Touya jumped a little and let go of Sakura. 

'I'll get it!' he jogged downstairs and went to answer the phone. A minute later he came upstairs with the cordless phone. 'It's for you Sakura…' he handed it to her and closed the door behind him. 

'Moshi Moshi! Kinomoto Sakura speaking.' She said shakily. 

'Sakura-chan it's Meiling!' 

'M-Meiling?' Sakura said bemusedly. 

'Yeah-look please I beg of you come down to the airport ASAP! Our plane shall be boarding within the hour or so…please hurry!' Meiling begged. 

'Sure thing! I'll see you soon! Ja ne Meiling-chan!' Sakura quickly hung up the phone and then pulled herself up to her feet. 'Oniisan quick we must go to the airport!' she exclaimed running downstairs… 

* 

~Syaoran's POV~ 

After seeing Sakura run away in despair Syaoran had just gone home as well. Now Syaoran was at the airport, he had bid farewell to his home that he had grown fond of, to Tomoyo, Ryo and even Takashi. Syaoran felt so alone. He hated the way Sakura had looked at him with her eyes, so empty…just like in his dream. 

'Syaoran?' Meiling came and took a seat next to him. Syaoran was sitting alone in the over-crowded room full of people waiting to board the plane-he was at the terminus. Syaoran sighed and looked up to face his cousin. 

'Yeah…?' 

'I'm sorry…sorry about you and Sakura…' Meiling sounded remorseful. 

'It's okay…' he replied and then continued to look down at the carpet. He fixated his interest in the obscure patterns on the carpet and attempted to ignore Meiling now. 

'Syaoran, Sakura's coming here you know?' Meiling added taking note that he was trying to ignore as he usually did when he was down. 

Syaoran raised his head up quickly and looked at her with mild interest. 'Are you serious?' 

'Yes, I rang her and told her to come.' Meiling winked and then left Syaoran alone walking over to her aunt. 

Syaoran also got up and wandered over to the window to glance at all the airplanes. Syaoran glanced back at his vague reflection on the window. He looked empty-soulless. 

'Sakura are you really coming?' he muttered in an undertone. 'Even if it's to bid farewell I wish to see your beautiful face once more…' Syaoran pressed his face to the glass and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them and stared up into the everlasting blue sky. He would soon be up there, flying away from Tomoeda, away from her. 

'Syaoran are you ready?' Syaoran focused his gaze behind him and saw his mother's reflection standing behind him. 

'No…I never have and never will be.' He replied refusing to look at her. 

'Son look I'm sorry-' 

'-Don't you EVER call me **son** you hear me? You have absolutely no right to claim me as your son!' Syaoran growled. He knew he was sounding disrespectful but he no longer cared for that. 

Yelan sighed. 'I am sorry Syaoran really! But we have no choice _we_ have to move.' 

'Who's this _we_? I'm certainly not for it!' Syaoran spat and glared at her reflection behind him. 

Yelan placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Syaoran ripped her hand away from his shoulder and gave her a scathing look. 

'Don't touch me-_ever_!' he snarled. If he had sharp teeth to bare he would've done so. Syaoran was exceptionally mad at her. 

Yelan sighed and turned and left him alone. 'Ten minutes and we board…' she said audible enough for him to hear. 

Syaoran took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Nothing seemed to be working; the only think that kept him hopeful was Sakura. Syaoran turned from the window and went and sat back down at his seat that he had occupied beforehand. 

He stared out into the crowd gauzily looking out for Sakura. He had complete faith that she would be here, he knew she would come-she just had too! He gripped onto the armrest tightly in anticipation and anxiety and grinded his teeth. One eye kept a close watch on the clock on the wall. _12:53._ They were to board the plane at 1:00. Syaoran didn't know why his mother had persisted for them to be at the airport at 12:00 as they had been hanging around here for practically an hour! 

'Sakura…' her name escaped his lips without him even being aware. 

Syaoran suddenly snapped out of his trance. Was he seeing things? No he couldn't be! There she was jogging around the room looking for _him_. Syaoran bolted up from his chair and stood there trying to stand out from afar. She didn't seem to have noticed him yet. 

'SAKURA!' he cupped his hand around his mouth to try and make his voice carry out farther. 

Sakura seemed to have heard his cry as she stood there looking dumbfounded for a second. 

'HOE?! SYAORAN-KUN!' she darted through all the people and made her way to him. 

Time seemed to slow down tremendously as Sakura ran towards him. Everything seemed to be going so slow, he just wished for Sakura to hurry and make it over to him. Syaoran outstretched his hand hoping this would make time hurry up. 

Sakura finally made it over to him and clasped her hand in his hand, he pulled her in to him and she immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly. 'Syao-ran-I-thought-I'd-already-missed-your-plane!' she panted heavily obviously out of breath. 

'Not yet,' he glanced up at the time: _12:57_. 'By one I'm leaving…' 

Sakura sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt at hearing that. 'Oh Syaoran please don't leave me don't go!' she wailed clutching onto him tighter. 

'I don't want to Sakura. I want to stay with you…but I can't…Yelan is forcing me to go.' Sakura noticed how he referred to his mother by her first name avoiding calling her his mother. 

'I want you to know how sorry I am for every single thing that I did to hurt you, I never intended to I swear!' she sobbed looking into his amber eyes once more. 

'I know that now Sakura and I am sorry too. I'll never forget you…' he held back his tears; he had to be strong at a time like this. _Cry later Syaoran_, he told himself mentally. 

'Nor will I forget you my _Little Wolf_, never. Forever shall you reside in my heart, my heart is only for you and no one else I am certain of that.' She kissed him on the cheek and held his had giving an affectionate squeeze. 'We shall meet again right?' 

'Of course,' he blushed and held her tighter pressing her against his body. He kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent one last time. 

'Would flight 105 please board now? Departure from Tomoeda-to Hong Kong. I repeat Departure from Tomoeda to Hong Kong. Please board now.' the voice on the receiver echoed loudly around the room. 

Yelan walked over to the couple then and cleared her throat. 'Syaoran it's time to board…' 

Syaoran felt Sakura's grip on him loosen a little at hearing Yelan's penetrating voice. Syaoran closed his eyes and then turned to face his mother. This was it. 

'No.' he said sharply. 

'I beg your pardon?' Yelan said cynically giving a disgusted look. 

'You heard me. _No_. I refuse to leave! I am staying with Sakura!' Syaoran said firmly not letting go of Sakura. 

Yelan smiled at that. 'Ah congratulations Syaoran on finally understanding what love is. I knew you would fall in love with her if given enough time…but sadly we must leave.' She sighed. 

Syaoran blinked. 'Well you know what? I know all about your little "Deal" with Sakura. You know "turn me nice"? Tell me _mother _what was the point of it!?' he stared at his so-called mother hardly. 'Tell me do you still wish for me to be callous?' 

Sakura clung onto him tighter and sobbed. He drew her closer but continued his focus on his mother. 

Yelan looked at a loss for words. What was she to say? He was indeed right-what was the whole point of that if the outcome was this now? 

'I refuse to leave.' Syaoran repeated more firmly then before, making sure that his Mom got the picture. Syaoran smiled slightly. An idea formulated in his mind right then. 'Oh Mom…if you want me to forgive you then you must let me remain here with Sakura.' He grinned. He knew he had her there. What his mother had always wanted. Forgiveness. 

It looked like Yelan was contemplating hard on this deal. 'You will forgive my doings in the past and love me again?' 

Syaoran was certain he had her there. 'I'll forgive you and work on loving you as much as before…' he felt repulsed on the inside, but if this was what it took to remain with Sakura then he would do it. 

'I-I…Syaoran you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that to me?' her voice shook slightly. 

'Please board now…' the woman's voice droned on the speakers once more. 

Yelan ignored this statement and continued to stare at her son. 'I…don't know what to do…maybe I can compromise with my work and fit in a better schedule that involved in working here still…' Yelan bit her lip and glanced up at the clock. 

'Well Mom?' Syaoran asked noticing that she looked very vulnerable at this point. 'Am I boarding the plane or staying? I can guarantee you that I will never speak with you again if you take Sakura away from me!' 

'We'll…' Yelan stopped and glanced over to the gate. Meiling was waiting there but noticed the hesitant look on her aunt's face and ran over to her. 

'Aunt what's going on? Hurry up otherwise we'll miss the flight!' Meiling tugged on her aunt's sleeve. 

'Meiling I have decided…we're staying…' Yelan sighed in defeat. She had always wanted her son to forgive her and she did know that Syaoran would indeed loathe her if she took Sakura away from him. 

'We're-we're WHAT? REALLY?' she squealed in delight! 

'I'm sure I can arrange something…' Yelan muttered. 'Meiling go see if we can collect our luggage quickly!' Yelan ordered. Meiling bowed and dashed off. 

Sakura drew away from Syaoran and clasped her hand in his. She smiled up at him. They were to be together… 

'Sakura?' Yelan interrupted her happy thoughts. 

'Y-yes?' Sakura asked politely. 

'Do you know that you have magic? I do not know if Syaoran has told you…' 

'Yeah Syaoran did write something but-I do not understand fully…' Sakura was very interested in this topic. 

'Sakura you helped Syaoran heal with the _power of love_ before…' Yelan continued, glancing up at the clock quickly. 

'Magic-power of love? What…? Hoe?' she blinked perplexedly. 

'Sakura all you need to know is that you have some mysterious magic running through your veins,' Syaoran added in. 

'Can we discuss this another time please?' Sakura asked, 'as I would like to acclaim Syaoran staying!' she giggled hugging Syaoran again. 

Syaoran smiled and grabbed her hand. 'Let's go for a walk shall we?' he suggested, wanting to get away from his mother. 

'All right,' she said in her usual optimistic tone. 

Syaoran for the first time smiled at his mother. She had done the right thing, now maybe they could all get on with their lives happily? Well Syaoran would do his best to approve of his mother from now on. And now Syaoran had Sakura to support him, everything seemed great now… 

Yelan smiled back and waved a hand as if encouraging for her son to go for a walk with Sakura. 

_Everything is finally right now…Sakura…my Mom…this is how I wanted it to be…_ Syaoran grinned as he walked down the corridor with Sakura leading her to the front of the airport. 

* 

**~Sakura and Syaoran's POV~**

'Ah Syaoran so finally we're together huh?' Sakura giggled care freely sitting on his lap on his balcony at home. She leant her head into his chest and didn't hesitate to sigh in relief. 

'Yes my Cherry Blossom…' he grinned. Syaoran stared up into the sky. It was a beautiful mixture between pink and purple. They were watching the sunset together as Sakura had suggested they do so. 

'Isn't it beautiful? It just brings a sudden feeling of peace to your heart as you watch it…' Sakura giggled entwining her hand around his playfully. 

'You know what else is beautiful? You are…_I love you Sakura…_' he smiled down at her. He leant down and planted a kiss on her lips. If anyone were to watch them they would've seen a strange green and pink aura merge together around the two. They stayed like that for a while; just sitting together watching the sunset for they finally knew they were together at last… 

* 

*** 

**A/N:** _OMG!! It's finally finished T_T I cannot believe it! Wah I'm so sad ;_; But I'm SO happy S+S are together =) wow that was the longest chapter I have EVER written, as I felt I needed to go more in-depth and make it extra long. ^_^ Well I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and forever shall it reside in my heart *glomps it* I just wanted to thank you all for your support again =) and hope you enjoyed reading it! Well if you wish to keep in contact with me and find out about my new ideas for another S+S story *chuckles evily* then E-mail me at: **Sakura_dani@hotmail.com** ^_^ or if you just wish to talk with me ^.~ Well I hope to see you all soon sometime! Love ya all and thanks again! *hugs* Ja ne, Love Dani-chan_


End file.
